Alibi
by Trinityvampire83
Summary: Pepper cheated on Tony ending their relationship. Tony finds someone new while moping at the bar. Is this true love or is she using him as an alibi. Mature audiences. Very mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

One

It was another one of those annoying conferences at Stark Towers, and I, Tony Stark am bored out of my mind. I'm not even allowed to drink. Fury is droning on about something. I think it was about how bad we worked together as a team during training. It didn't help that once I lost power in the suit that I became the weakest link. Hulk thought I was a baseball bat and used me to swat away S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and our fellow teammates.

If Spangles, my pet name for Captain America, gets any closer to him, I'd think he was trying to crawl into Fury's pants.

I smirk to myself. Spangles getting into Fury's pants….groan. Now that image is in my head. I rub my eyes trying to get the image of Steve and Fury screwing out of my head.

"Ow!" I shout as Natasha kicks my shin from under the table. She just glares at me, then returns her attention to the one eyed bore.

"Ow?" Whispers Bruce. I just gave him that look that says 'I'll tell you later'.

Stupid Avengers meeting. When is this crap ever going to happen. Yeah, yeah, we saved New York and probably the world, but Skynet isn't taking over the world. I need a drink. My only saving thought from me not smashing my head into this table from boredom. But it may get that image out of my head.

Great, now it's Agent Maria Hill's turn to speak. Even Barton's face palming himself.

"Remember we have a press conference and public meet and greet downstairs tonight. Please thank Tony for the use of Stark Towers." Agent Hill reminded.

"Thank you, Agent. Also remember it's also an open bar." I turned on the charm and waved a little. I needed to go back to my penthouse and change into something less sweaty. I needed a shower too. I really need a drink. I need all of those, but maybe not in that order.

Surprisingly, Agent Hill dismissed us without saying more.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"Why ow?" Bruce asked. He had followed me upstairs. I didn't mind. Bruce and I are very much alike, all science like, except I don't turn into a big green rage monster. I really do wonder how he keeps it under control. We had a good bromance going on, but he'll never admit it.

"I had an image of Steve and Fury making out stuck in my head. She kicked me, what can I do?" I admitted. Apparently this threw Bruce into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"It wasn't that funny. I was trying to get it out of my head."

"I know, I know." He breathed through his laughing. "I'll try very hard to not laugh when we see them talking tonight at the press conference."

"I never thought of it that way. Oh, God. That thought will be with me all of tonight." I gestured to the door, " Do you want to come in, have a drink, take a shower, find clothes that aren't ripped up?"

"Yeah, I do need that. I'll pass on the drink."

"Well, I need a fucking drink."

"Don't let me stop you." Bruce chuckled.

That's why I love Bruce, he's got me. Spangles was all duty and honor, blahdy, blah. To think, so was everyone else on the Avengers. Duty, honor, save the world. Bruce and I, we were there to show off what we knew and kick some ass from time to time.

Bruce went off to the guest bathroom, and I to the bar. I poured myself a whiskey over ice, sipped it while staring out over Manhattan. It sure is pretty, when it's not being attacked by alien monsters. The sun was setting over the buildings as I finished my drink. Off to the shower, I guess. Since Bruce was here, there was no chance of getting out of this press thingy or even showing up late.

I peeled off the Black Sabbath t-shirt I was wearing and dropped it on the floor. Pepper would pick that up tomorrow. I stopped, looking at the dirty shirt on the floor. That's right, Pepper's not here anymore. She admitted to cheating on me with Aldrich Killian before she was injected with Extremis serum. He was now dead, but she claimed she needed some space. Now I needed another drink to re-forget that she left me.

I finally ended up in the shower after two more drinks. The shower lit up in the faint blue glow of my Arc Reactor. I sighed thinking about Pepper, the most gorgeous red headed girl, and she left me. I have slept with so many women, but she was the only one I loved. She was gone, she walked out of my life. She should have ripped my heart out on her way out. It felt like she opened another large hole in my chest. I desperately tried filling that hole with booze.

I would have stayed at the bar until I was incoherent, but Bruce reminded me that we were going to be late. So now I was sulking in the shower.

"Tony?" Bruce yelled into the room. "We're going to be late!"

I didn't answer, my head leaned against the wall with the water running over me. I stared at the floor; anything not to face the world without Pepper, my Pepper.

"There's an open bar." Bruce chimed in a sing song voice. Now he was speaking my language.

"Coming!" I shouted back.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

I had dressed in my grey Armani suit, with a black t-shirt on underneath. I wore my trademark sunglasses, even though it was ten at night. Hair all spiked up with gel. Had to make a good appearance for the press.

I had joked my way through the press conference, something Fury would yell at me for later. Probably something about keeping up images. Or paying the FCC a lot of money to overlook the amount of swearing.

I'm now sulking at the bar, thinking about Pepper again. She would have been here to support me and keep my mind off that horrid image of Spangles and Fury. Making sure I didn't act like an ass in front of this many people. Bruce had disappeared someplace, hopefully not as the other guy. Natasha was whispering something into Barton's ear.

What did she see in that guy? He sulked more than I do. He looked like he was sulking tonight too. He was clearly not enjoying himself. Cap still looked like he was trying to get into Fury's pants, so that image remained in my head. And Thor had his little fan club gathered around him, touching him, petting him, praising him, oohing and awing over him. Where did my fan club go? I used to have women fawning over me all the time. I loved women fawning over, touching me. It would it at least distract me from my thoughts about Pepper. Tonight, they're all over Thor.

I poured myself another drink. At this rate, I won't remember much of what happens tonight.

"Whiskey on the rocks." Came a voice from just behind me. A soft feminine voice.

"Such a strong drink for such a pretty voice." I murmured. I didn't think she heard.

"And a pretty face to go with it." She returned, rubbing a hand along my slumped shoulders. "Is this seat taken?"

"Yes, no. I mean, please won't you join me?" I stumbled. At least she giggled at my mistake. "I'm…" I started.

"You're the great Tony Stark, savior of New York." She mused, rolling the tumbler of whiskey between her palms. It was my turn to laugh at her.

"No, I really didn't do that much, only save the world." I sipped my drink, "So, why whiskey?"

"What do you mean?"

"No fruity mixed drink?" I asked.

"Never been my style. What's got you so down?"

"Nothing now." I pulled my glasses down and finally got a good look at the woman sitting next to me. She had beautiful raven hair, high cheek bones, pouty lips and the most gorgeous green eyes: like two perfect emeralds. Her breasts pushed up and perky in the green cocktail dress she wore. Her alabaster skin smooth and flawless. "I never got your name," I wondered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned into my caress. She downed her glass of whiskey and signaled for another.

Thor had came up along side me, accidentally pushing me closer to this green eyed woman. I swayed slightly, tipsy from the vast amount of alcohol he had already drunk.

"Bar keep! Another!" He bellowed. "Man of Iron, why sit here and feel sorry for yourself? There will be other women. It is sad that Pepper left, but you must come join us."

"I'll be fine Thunder Pants. You go back to your little fan club. Have fun." I waved him away. He took his beer with him, shaking his head.

"Thunder Pants…" My green eyed beauty giggled. "I've never thought to call him that. This Pepper he spoke of, your spouse?"

"No," I sighed. "She was my girlfriend. She's gone now."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She apologized.

"No, she's not dead. She cheated on me with someone else." I sighed again.

"You loved her?"

"Yes, why aren't you over there fawning over Thor like every other woman in this place?"

"I don't like blondes." She simply put. She knocked back her glass and signaled for more. I shook my head. She's now two drinks to my one. I quickly finished mine and asked the bartender to leave the bottle.

"Are we playing who can get more smashed?" She pursed her lips.

"Speaking of pants." I pushed up my glasses and leaned on my elbow trying to hide from Nick Fury who was approaching with Steve close in tow.

"Pants?" She asked. I whispered my thoughts from earlier about Fury and Steve. She burst out laughing and I couldn't help but to laugh along. Maybe the joke was funnier than I thought. She placed her well manicured hand on my hand, petting the fine hairs on the back of it. Fury just shot me a glare before returning to the other side of the room.

She wiped away a tear and then pulled my glasses off, grazing her fingertips across my cheeks.

"Why hide such a handsome face? Did you want to be left to your thoughts of your lost love?"

I turned to my drink, swirling it around in the glass, before drinking it.

"She said she wanted some space. I don't know if it's over or not." I said, pouring myself another drink.

"Then give her some space, but that shouldn't stop you from having a good time." She flirted placing her hand on my inner thigh. She leaned in to kiss me, her lips just barely grazed mine. She stopped suddenly and pulled herself back in her seat. Thor had come up along side us and ordered another beer. She quickly removed her hand.

"See friend, you look like you're having a good time now. And with such a beautiful woman." Thor butted in. He was standing between us, a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Let's go someplace more private." She suggested, sneering at Thor in disgust. I grabbed her hand and the bottle of whiskey, pushed past the God of Thunder and led her to the elevator. She took the bottle from me and took a swig from the bottle. I don't know why, but I was so drawn to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

As soon as the elevator doors closed, she pushed me against the elevator wall. I grabbed her and kissed her. It was a deep, desperate kiss, weaving my hand through her dark hair. I hadn't been with anyone since Pepper left. I was filled with passion and lust. She was kissing back just as forcefully, her free hand working up the back of my shirt.

The elevator reached my penthouse and we stumbled in, nearly falling on the floor, laughing.

"Welcome back, sir." Chimed Jarvis, my computer.

"Jarvis, block the elevator from coming back to this floor. We need some privacy." I commanded the computer before nibbling on my dates earlobe.

"Yes, very well, sir."

"And music, something with a good beat to fuck to." I said as she ran her tongue up my jawline.

"Yes, sir." Jarvis said with a touch of cockiness.

I now realized she was taller than me, but not by much. Only a few inches. It was probably just her heels. I'd taken off my jacket and thrown it on the couch. The bottle set down and forgotten. I caressed her porcelain cheek.

"So beautiful, such gorgeous eyes." I mused. She blushed and leaned into my palm. She had taken a hold of my shirt and was starting to lift it over my head. It was thrown in heap on the floor as I worked at the zipper to the emerald cocktail dress she was wearing. She placed her hand over my Arc Reactor, running her fingers around the metal edges. I gasped at the soft touch. Her dress had fallen to the floor. I grabbed her face and kissed her, bruising her lips.

I picked her up, carrying her to the master bedroom. I kicked in my own door, letting myself in. I laid her on the bed and crawled over her, feeling her warm body beneath mine. She was only wearing black panties and the matching black bra. I kissed down her neck and over her collar bones, nibbling here and there. She moaned and squirmed under my touch. She ran her hand up my chest and over the Arc Reactor again. I smiled at her soft touch.

I unclipped her bra, fortunately a front opening one. Like unwrapping a present. I cupped her breasts in my hand. Soft, with pretty pink nipples.

"Perfect…" I breathed. I reached my tongue out to lightly lick one of those perfect nipples. I sucked on it as she arched herself into me. She now had me by the waistband opening my slacks. I moved to her other nipple, lightly playing with it in between my teeth. She returned by nibbling my lower lip. Her hands had pushed my pants down around my knees, grabbing my ass. I moaned into her chest. I kissed my way back to those perfect pouty lips. I found myself grinding my hips into her as she was kissing my throat and chest. I stood to remove my pants, but she knelt up on the bed still kissing my chest, my nipples. She ran her tongue around the outer ring of my Arc Reactor. I moaned at the sensation. No ones ever done that. Pepper went out of the way to avoid the magnet since I asked her to change it. Now, this perfect woman was caressing the sensitive skin around the reactor with her tongue. The soft blue glow illuminating her face. I was so focused on the sensation, I completely missed the removal of my boxers. Her hands on my lower back, her tongue still running around the metal in my chest. I felt like I could be manipulated to do anything. I think she knew it too.

She grasped my hard cock in one hand stoking lightly, her other pushing into my lower back. She kissed her way down my chest, dragging her tongue around the curves of my abs. I tilted my head to the ceiling as she ran her tongue down my length. Taking me in her mouth, swirling the head in her mouth, nibbling lightly. This girl was talented. My hands wrapped in her hair, not to hold, not push, just to touch her as she sucked me. Now I really wished she had told me her name, because I'd be moaning it. She backed off, lightly lapping the tip. She was watching my face.

I pulled her up to my lips, kissing her again. Her skin was now slightly flushed, pink in her cheeks, her eyes showing the smallest amount of green. Holding her perfect face, I kissed her cheeks and forehead, and her lips over and over again. She was a goddess.

"Are we going to fuck or what?" She sighed. I looked at her smiling. That's when she took advantage of my awe. She stood up on the bed, pushing me down. I turned to face her, when she straddled me. Her silk panties rubbing on my cock. She was grinding on me, dancing to an unheard song. She was teasing herself as much as she was teasing me. She leaned in over me, showering my face with kisses. She moaned as my hands found her breasts, fondling them, pinching her pink nipples. I flicked each one with the tip of my tongue. Her grinding on me quickened. If she didn't take those panties off, I was going to cum across them from her teasing.

I really didn't want to stop her, but I even more so wanted to be in her.

I wrapped my arms around her, rolling us over. I think I rolled a little to far and fell to the floor.

"Maybe I'm a little drunker than I thought I was." I admitted to her as she looked down on me from the bed.

"No, this is perfect." She giggled. I thought I had ruined the mood.

As I picked myself off the carpet, she was shimming out of her now soaked panties. I climbed over top of her, kneeling between her spread legs. I paused to look over this wonderful goddess. She took my pause as an opportunity to hook her legs over my hips and eased my throbbing cock into her. I groaned at her tightness. Maybe I wasn't the only one desperate to get laid.

After a few quick thrusts she had those manicured nails tearing up my back and upper arms. She tightened the muscles that held my length as she came with a yell. It pushed me over the edge, cumming explosively.

We collapsed into a sweaty pile of limbs.

"Fuck." She finally breathed. "Where's that damn whiskey?" She crawled out of the bed and staggered towards the door. I was still trying to catch my breath. I watched that perfect ass walk out over the kicked in bedroom door.

"You coming?" She called. I smirked and rolled out of the bed to follow her. She had found the bottle and was drinking straight from it again. I took it from her drink a swig to myself. We had found ourselves leaning against each other and the back of the couch, passing the near empty bottle back and forth. I was showering her with kisses again. It wasn't long before I had her pushed over the couch, fucking her again. Her hips bucking into mine. We came almost together before ending up on the floor gasping for air.

It became a long but joyous night as I screwed her on the kitchen counter, the balcony and bathroom before returning to the bed. Our desperate needs fulfilled. I gathered her into my arms. She laid her head on my bicep and ran her fingers around the Arc Reactor.

"Beautiful" she murmured as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

I awoke to an empty bed and Jarvis's alarms going off.

"Sir, my protocols have been breached. S.H.I.E.L.D. is making their way through the elevator." The computer announced. I scrambled out bed and into my boxers.

"Shit! What do they want?" My head started pounding, but I had no time to worry about that. I needed to find my green eyed goddess and make sure she was dressed. I ran over the broken remains of my kicked in broken bedroom door, there she was giggling at me. She stood behind the counter I fucked her on last night, wearing one of my dress shirts. She had coffee for two.

"S.H.I.E.L.D…" I began, just as they burst into my apartment, guns drawn.

"Fury, she's here." An agent spoke into the CB on his shoulder. "Miss, you're wanted in questioning with the bombing of a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility last night, please come with us."

"Last night?!" She shouted.

"Last night?" I echoed. "She's been here with me all night!"

"Sir, this footage clearly shows this woman placing explosives inside the base." He handed me an iPad with my dates image on it, holding the explosives. The time stamp read midnight.

"Impossible! Jarvis bring up video from the press conference last night, 10:30." I commanded. Jarvis brought up the image of us leaving the conference to the elevator. I switched to us leaving the elevator in my penthouse and my command to Jarvis to lock down the elevator.

"You see, she's been here all night, I could give you the footage for midnight, but you'd go home to mommy crying about what the bad man was doing to the nice lady." I smirked and my mystery lady laughed. "Jarvis, has anyone left this floor since 10:30 last night?"

"No, sir."

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but this is too close of a coincidence. We're not taking any chances. She isn't under arrest, we just want to ask her a few questions." The agents were backing into the elevator with her.

"I'll be okay," she said with a wink. "Don't worry about me."

The doors shut. S.H.I.E.L.D had taken her. I threw a vase against the elevator doors.

"Jarvis, we need to work on security."


	6. Chapter 6

Six

It wasn't the worst end to a date. I've had worse. What was the horrible part, was I had let my goddess leave without knowing her name. I've had more than my fair share of one night stands, but never the desperate fucking. I could have imagined spending that day fucking in every position we could have thought of. And on every surface in my place.

Most one night stands ended with my escape to work or down to the lab. Pepper unfortunately having to throw them out and pick up after me. Pepper. Again, my mind drifted to Pepper.

Pepper was so innocent compared to my green eyed goddess. Pepper and I made love, we didn't fuck. And we certainly didn't fuck over and over again until exhaustion.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I burned my finger on the soldering iron. I sucked on the burnt digit to relieve the pain. "Jarvis, I need music to drown out my thoughts." Jarvis complied by switching on some AC/DC.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Weeks went by. Things went back to normal. I was pissed at S.H.I.E.L.D. for taking her. I was pissed at myself for being too hungover to chase after her. She seemed so confident leaving with them. After my hangover cleared up, I marched into Fury's office, fuming.

"What right do you have fucking with my computer, marching into my home and taking my date against her will?"

"We did not take her against her will, she left with us willingly. A woman that looked an awful lot like her blew up one of our facilities. No one was there fortunately." Fury spouted.

"Well, she was with me all night, she never left my sight. There is no way she planted those explosives!"

"We realized that."

"Then where the hell is she? Your guys took her without getting dressed. She left her stuff at my place and hasn't come to get it. So where the fuck is she?"

" I don't fucking know. Her story matched yours, the video Jarvis provided confirmed the story. We let her go. Provided her some clothes, but let her go."

"Video?" I muttered, until I realized. "Jarvis…" I hissed under my breath. I had some more work to do. I needed to improve that damn security. I couldn't have S.H.I.E.L.D. viewing my private sex tapes. Those were for my private viewing pleasure.

"You see Tony, we don't have her. Now stop being mad and get back to work! The training session started 20 minutes ago!" Fury dismissed.

I mumbled the entire way to the training room on the hellicarrier. Something about stupid Fury, stupid security breeches, stupid me for being so focused on stupid Pepper being gone and not updating the security. It was training as usual. Thor threw me against the wall a few times. Captain in Fury's pants complained I wasn't focused. I shot an energy blast at him in anger. He of course deflected it with that stupid shield.

"My jet boots are lagging if you don't mind." I complained.

"Well, maybe you can just go home until your jet boots and focus are back together." Cap yelled. Second time I've been dismissed today.

"Fuck all of you!" I shouted as I jumped out of a window. I flew home in such disgust.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

I sat at my desk, tweaking the power on my boot. I had two screens pulled up in front of me. One of the woman planting explosives, the other, my beautiful green eyed goddess.

"Sir, Thor is in the lobby. He is requesting to speak with you." Jarvis chimed.

"Send him here. Is that security program installed yet?"

"Yes sir. It is now rotating frequencies."

"Good. Maybe now S.H.I.E.L.D. won't hack their way back into here. You only let approved people in my apartment. S.H.I.E.L.D is not approved."

"Understood, sir."

"Son of Stark, are you well? I threw you into that wall pretty hard." Thor announced himself.

"Several times, actually." I reminded.

"I apologize. You seemed to be distracted. I was hoping I could refocus you. What seems to have your mind, friend?" Thor seemed sincere.

"Nothing. Trying to figure out why these fucking boots are lagging." I threw the screwdriver in frustration.

"Is that she? The one who has your mind." He looked up at my screens. I smacked at the keyboard, trying to close them. "They are the same, but I remember you leaving our gathering and never returning. She is beautiful."

"Yes, she is." I sighed. "Wait, if you remember us leaving, why haven't you defended me to Fury?"

" I didn't know you needed defending. And where is she now?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. took her and then let her go. I have no idea." I sighed again. Thor picked up a wrench from my workbench, examining it.

"Banner, Nat and I think you need to go out and relieve some stress. Natasha suggested we go to the casino. She says you like that."

"Casino…hmmm." And you guys will go with me?"

"Yes, we will go if it makes you happy and more focused. We need a focused Man of Iron." Thor said.

"Well, let me shower and change. You…you need a shower? There are other showers in the building." I said, but got me wondering why I felt the need to be a host.

"Yes, I will do that and call Banner and Natasha." We went our different directions to get ready.

Yes, maybe this will snap me out of my funk. Yes, I was looking forward to this. Maybe I can get drunk, check that I will get drunk and I will find someone new to sleep with. Maybe a blonde this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

We arrived and were given VIP treatment , as Ironman, Thor, Black Widow and guest. Our guest being Bruce Banner. We each found something to do. Thor and Bruce found the buffet and set about to eating all night. Must love Viking gods and nuclear powered rage monsters. Natasha accompanied me first to the bar, then to the craps table. I had asked the bartender for whiskey on the rocks and keep them coming. She was drinking vodka shots. This was a night I wanted to remember. This may be the night I fuck Natasha. I'd happily trade one red head for another. Natasha is a lot feistier. She'd probably tie me to the bed and tease me all night.

I was up $200,000 when a hand grabbed my ass. I looked to my right, there was an empty space where Nat had been. I looked to my left, again nothing. The hand grabbed my ass again, whomever was teasing me trying to make me throw a bad roll. I threw anyway.

"Another 7." Announced the dealer. I turned as I threw to my left not sure to expect, Natasha, a man, the beautiful blonde I would be sharing a future night with. I stepped back in surprise.

"I told you not to worry, I told you I'd be ok." She said with a wink. My green eyed goddess. I rubbed my eyes and face. Did someone slip drugs into my last drink? Was I hallucinating? Maybe it was the stress I'd been under. She slipped away, heading for the elevators. Do I chase something that may not be there or go to my room to rest? Natasha tapped me on my other shoulder, I turned, my mouth still open in a silent gasp.

"What happened? You look like you saw a ghost." She asked feeling my forehead like a sick child. I turned and my goddess was gone.

"I don't feel good, take my winnings and donate them to S.H.I.E.L.D. or something. I'm going to lie down." I turned back to Natasha.

"I'll walk you to your room." She offered.

"No, I'll be fine, just check on me in the morning, make sure I'm still alive."

"Ok. Sleep well." She said cautiously.

"Go have a good time on my dime, I insist." I started for the elevator feeling Natasha's eyes watching me. When I got to the door, I turned, smiled and waved to her and she waved back. The doors opened and I backed in still waving. The doors shut and I rested my hand and head on the cool steel. It had been a long time since I did any heavy drugs, since Afghanistan. My head was dizzy, like I had eaten three or four ecstasy tablets. And on top of that, I may have lost my one chance at sleeping with Natasha.

"Drink a little too much?" Came the soft cooing voice in my ear. Hands wrapped around my chest. I turned.

"You're real, I mean you're here. I mean I'm not imagining this?" I stammered. She giggled that soft cute giggle of hers. She grabbed my shirt, pulling me into a needy kiss. I pushed her into a corner meeting her needful kisses. I pulled her leg up to wrap around my waist, my fingers running along the soft skin of her ass. We were like two teens in the backseat of a car. All hands and mouths and tongues. I lifted her up, straddling her on the wall as the elevator doors opened again and people walked in. They were pretending we didn't exist.

"Don't stop." She breathed into my ear. She nibbled on my ear lobe. I kissed fervently along her jawline and throat. Her nails dug into my back. The people left as soon as the door opened on the next floor saying something about stairs. I silently prayed there were no more stops and I could get her to the room and that dress on the floor.

The elevator suddenly rocked with the sound of an explosion. It ground to a halt with squealing brakes. The lights flickered off and the emergency lighting kicked on.

"What was that?" She gasped holding me tighter.

"I don't know." I admitted. I set her down and tried prying open the doors. She had wrapped her arms around her knees. She was visibly shaking in fear. If only I had my gauntlets. My cell rang. S.H.I.E.L.D.

"No, I don't know what that was. I'm trapped in an elevator. No, I can't get to my suit. No, I'm not alone. We'll be fine, just figure out what happened, come back for us later." I briefly spoke over the phone before hanging up. I knelt down next to her.

"Did they say what happened?" She stood looking deeply into my eyes, her hands on my chest.

"Well, they're pretty sure it wasn't an earthquake. We're probably going to be here awhile. I hope you're not claustrophobic." I smiled at her, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"No, but I feel safer with you."

"Everything will be alright." I softly kissed her. Suddenly we were all hands and mouths and tongues again. Making out like teens on the floor of the stuck elevator.

Quickly clothes were gone and we were a tangle of sweaty limbs. I had my arms hooked around her knees as I buried my face into the soft wetness that was her slit. I drove my tongue deep between those lips, making her squirm beneath me. I sucked gently on her clitoris. Her hands wove into my hair directing me. I inserted a finger into her, lapping eagerly at her clit. She bucked her hips against my fingers thrusting in her. I sat up, delaying her gratification. I crawled over her body, pushing against her tight opening. Her knees hooked around my hips, her lips found my throat, sucking biting. Her fingertips stroked the metal ring of the Arc Reactor. I thrust into her, shifting her hips to meet mine. She moaned with every stroke, coming to climax in a shudder. I came after a few more thrusts and collapsed on top of her. We were covered in sweat, saliva and in the case of my poor back, blood.

Our rescue party took that opportunity to pry open the doors. Because I was laying across her, Thor and Bruce got a good look at my ass. I sort of protected my goddess's dignity. Thor quickly turned beet red and turned his back on us, spreading out his cape, that I don't remember him wearing, to block any on lookers. He muttered something to Bruce about being hot in the locked elevator. Bruce shook his head and laughed. We quickly got half dressed and with the help Thor's cape, were able to make a hasty exit to the stairs. I would have to apologize to the guys tomorrow for our escape, and thank them for distracting the media.

I got us into my suite and locked us in. I turned to relax, when a most wondrous sight filled me. My beautiful goddess was lying naked across the bed.

"Again?" I mused. She just smiled and beckoned me to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

I lay in bed half awake. My brain trying to process through the mind numbing sex from the night before. I stretched my aching muscles to once again find an empty bed. I panicked. With no Jarvis to tell me what who was in the apartment, I tried to get out of bed. I stumbled and fell on the tangled sheets.

"Ow! Damnit, Jarvis! What time is it?" At least I still had Jarvis on my phone.

"Sir, it is 10:30 in the morning." Jarvis sounded far away. I grabbed my boxers off the floor and hopped along the floor trying to put them on. I quickly found myself alone. More panicking. Did S.H.I.E.L.D. take her in suspicion of what happened last night? Did something else horrible happen?

I found the phone on the bathroom counter, with a dozen missed calls. All from S.H.I.E.L.D. Under my phone was a folded letter. It was labeled 'Tony' in elegant handwriting. I took it back to the bed to open it.

"Dearest Tony, I am sorry for having to leave you again. I did not want to end up back in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody again. I will be seeing you soon. XXX." It was signed with a single letter 'L' with much flourish.

I sighed. At least S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't have her, I wouldn't have forgiven them for taking her again. I showered, examining the large hickey on my throat. It would be difficult to hide that one. I also examined the cuts and scratches along my back. I smiled at the thought. I was lost for a moment, thinking of her. Her soft skin, ample breasts, her full lips on my skin. A knock on the door jolted me back to reality. I wrapped a towel around my waist. Natasha burst in the door and swatted me with a paper.

"Good morning, playboy. Sleep well?" She sarcastically quipped.

"Well, good morning to you as well. I sure hope that isn't a touch of a hangover I heard, now is it?"

"Get dressed, we have work to do. I don't know if you read the papers, but we have an explosion to look into." She had an attitude this morning. I opened the paper to my own surprised face and naked ass. The headline read 'Ironman Rescued from Elevator with New Fling'.

The second story was the apparent bombing of the New York stock exchange.

"I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D. I have my own company to run. I'm sorry if it looks like I left have a little fun, but I really didn't feel good and we really were trapped. I made the best of a situation and Thor and Bruce rescued us after it was secured." I tried to explain. She snorted and left the room. There was nothing more I could say, it was the truth. I wasn't trying to blow off my Avengers duty.

Sighing at the thought, I got dressed. I was about to leave when something shiny out of the corner on my eye. On the dresser was a necklace. Thin gold chain with a small charm on it. I saw 'L' wearing last night, she must have forgot it. I looked at the small charm, two snakes intertwined. It wasn't like the snakes from the the medical emblem. They were tangled in figure eight. Interesting. I pocketed it, she said she'd be seeing me soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

I had just walked into Stark Towers, hoping to change clothes, when lo and behold our one eyed fearless leader was blocking my entrance.

"Meeting. Now." Fury demanded.

"Now? I just got home honey." I jested.

"Now." He growled. I found an empty office on the main floor. He threw the same paper Natasha had, at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I've already seen it. Nat threw it at me about 20 minutes ago. And how is this any different than any other time I've been caught with a woman?"

"This is how." He handed me a photo from before the bombing last night. "How do you manage to keep being with this woman during the same exact time her doppelgänger is blowing up half of New York." Again, I was looking at a picture of my raven haired goddess.

"It's simple, Nick. When a boy and girl love each other very much…" I started.

"Cut the crap. I think you two are working together."

"The fuck, Fury. You can't go around accusing everyone I sleep with of everything. I saved the world for fucks sake." I argued.

"You were with her the entire time?"

" Yes," I breathed. "Thor and Bruce got us out of the elevator. Natasha watched me go into the elevator. 'L' was waiting for me there."

"Her name is Elle? What else do you know about her?" Fury pressed.

"She's really good in bed and had an insatiable need for sex."

"You know what I mean."

"No, that's all I really know. We really haven't talked."

"I think you need to get out of New York for awhile. You're too close to this."

"Maybe you need to fuck off and just trust I have nothing to do with this."

"Get out." Fury pointed to the door.

"This is my building, you get out." I stated. Fury left in a huff. I stood in the empty office a little while longer, staring at the photograph. There was no way this was the same woman. I had her pinned to the wall of the elevator when the timestamp on the picture occurred. They looked alike, but I was with her, my hands were on those perfect breasts. Maybe this is all a bad nightmare. Maybe Fury was right, I needed to leave New York.

The trip up the elevator was uneventful. My penthouse the same mess I'd left it. I shed my shirt and pants on the way to the shower. I remembered the necklace, not wanting to lose it. I held it gently, running my thumb across the design. It looked to be a long enough chain, I tried it on. Maybe my focus would return if I had her close to me. It hung down far enough that no one would be the wiser.

I took my shower. Probably a lot longer of a shower than I needed. I was lounging under the hot water, thinking of 'L'. Thought of those emerald green eyes staring into my soul. Her lips on mine. Her long fingers caressing the magnet in my chest. My own fingers trailing down my stomach, fondling myself to hardness. I imagined her mouth engulfing me.

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted, scaring me half to death, "Mr. Odinson and Mr. Banner would like to speak with you."

"Fuck! Jarvis, I'll take the call later."

"They are waiting to see you in the main foyer, sir."

"Fuck my life!" I yelled. Think anything but 'L'. I flooded the shower with cold water needing my erection gone. Think baseball, Sarah Palin on a cold day, Capsicle sucking off Fury.

That did it. Now I'd never get that image out of my head.

As it was my place and I rarely get guests I had to walk out in a towel.

"Good afternoon, Tony. Get in late?" Bruce chuckled.

"Fuck you too. Thanks for saving me guys. Why didn't someone go after the idiot that got the one photo of my naked ass?" I pulled my jeans on, discarding the towel.

"We didn't know till morn, friend Stark." Thor said.

"Well, now I'm dealing with fall out from Fury and Nat. I got the cold shoulder from both this morning. Fury even told me to leave New York until this blows over."

"He what?" Bruce asked surprised.

"Fury thinks I'm somehow involved with these bombings. Just because the woman I'm sleeping with could be the bombers twin." I threw the photo and newspaper on the table for them to see. While they examined the paper I got myself a drink, as it was going to be a long day.

"We saw you two together. This is ridiculous!" Bruce threw the papers at Thor.

"I know, I have the scratches and bite marks to prove it." I turned my back to them, displaying the long scratches along my back. Thor stood and grabbed a beer from behind me.

"Ah, it appears you have a feisty one. Good show." Thor slapped my shoulder. He saw the little chain and picked up the charm off my chest. "This is hers?"

"Yeah, she left it in the hotel room last night, I didn't want to lose it."

"I believe you may be in danger." Thor's brow furled. Bruce stepped closer to get a better look at the charm. "I believe your woman to be a follower of Loki. This is his crest."

"You told us Loki was dead. He died defending your Jane against the dark elves or some crap like that." I said, taking it from him. "Besides, you and your brother are worshipped as gods in different cultures around the world. It probably means nothing."

"You may be right, friend. But watch your back. I thought Loki to be dead once." Thor insisted. I pushed him, not that he went far.

"You're just jealous. I have the one woman in the world that doesn't want you."

"Tony," Bruce cut in, "I don't think he means it like that. I think there maybe a reason to worry if she was wearing the crest of Loki."

"Jealous! Jealous the pair of you! I have something you can't have and you're making a big deal out of this. I'm going to Malibu to oversee the reconstruction of my house there. You two have fun catching the mad bomber for S.H.I.E.L.D. Nobody fucking wants me around anyway!" I threw my hands in the air and set to packing a few things I needed at my destroyed house.

"Friend Stark, it is not like that."

"Thor, leave him. There's no dealing with him when he like this." Bruce took Thor back to the elevator.

"Good riddance." I snorted. After spending 20 minutes throwing things into a duffel bag, I sat on the bed. I played with the small charm between my fingers. I ran my thumb over and over the intertwined snakes. I followed each one through the figure eight. Two snakes each biting their own tails. I stared at for a long while, thinking over the possibilities. Loki was dead. Thor said he held him as he died in his arms. He died a hero saving Jane from certain death. Maybe 'L' was just one of these new age pagans and decided Loki was her patron God. This shouldn't be something to worry about, should it?


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

The Malibu house was very much under construction when I arrived. The foreman hadn't been expecting me, but assured me the labs downstairs had suffered the least amount of damage and I could stay there while they were working. At most I could work in relative peace on upgrades to my suit.

The TV had been non stop about the bombings in New York and how the Avengers were looking into them. By the third story about the same thing on the fourth channel in the three weeks since I'd been gone, I threw I wrench into the TV.

Fucking Fury, fucking Avengers, fucking Thor. Why did he have to be so jealous, why did he have to bring up that crest. Like he doesn't have enough followers. Hell! There's a day named after him! Fucking Thursday…Thor's day, whatever. Fuck him! I slammed my fist into the desk.

"Fuck!" I shouted to my empty lab. Dum-E, the mechanical arm with an artificial intelligence of a three year old, thought I needed help and blasted me with a fire extinguisher.

"I told you, if you do that again, I'd dismantle you!" I shouted. Dum-E hid in a corner. As much as Dum-E annoyed me, I built him while I was at MIT. I kept his stupid ass for sentimental reasons.

"Sir, is everything alright? You seem a bit agitated.' Jarvis chimed in his two cents.

"No! Fuck! I think I broke my hand. This is all fucking Fury's fault. I could be clearing 'L's name, but fucking Fury sent me here."

"Would sir like me to call an ambulance?"

"No, Jarvis." I went to the bathroom to find something to wrap my hand. Hopefully I just bruised it. I wrapped it and laid an ice pack over it. I sat at my desk feeling sorry for myself. I didn't know why the woman who came to me looked exactly like the New York bomber. I didn't understand why her touch was so addicting. I really didn't know why she wore the crest of Loki or why Thor cared so much.

I fished the tiny charm out of my shirt. I ran my thumb over the texture. I wish 'L' could be here with me. She would have no idea that I was across the country. I didn't want to be alone. Maybe a night at the club would help. But first I needed to attend to my possible broken hand.

Two hours at a S.H.I.E.L.D. clinic later, and I had a broken hand. I had told the nurse that I had run into the Juggernaut and I didn't have my suit. But I said I saved a little old lady. She bought it with awe and placed my hand in a cast. She said no hero business for a least six weeks. I'd probably cut it off at four.

I was milking my story at the club. I had about a dozen women fawning over me, wanting to hear the story of my bravery again. I had bought enough champagne to get Hulk drunk.

"Tell us about how you punched out the Juggernaut out and saved the grandma, again!" The blonde on my right insisted giddily.

"Yes, tell us Tony." A voice chided. I looked up from my broken hand to meet emerald eyes.

" 'L'!" I shouted. "How'd you find me?"

"I have my ways." She stood with her arms crossed over her breasts. Everyone around me somehow instinctually knew to move away. Once everyone had left us, she sat next to me. "Tell me what you really did." She took my hand and caressed the thumb that hadn't been encased in plaster.

"I punched a desk." I mumbled. Why had I told her the truth, when I'd been telling everyone a lie all night.

"Now was that really that hard? And 'L'?"

"Ha, that's all you left on that note. We've slept together a bunch of times, and you know my name, but I don't know yours. You probably know everything about me." I drunkenly slurred my words.

"Lana. My name is Lana."

"Lana," I mused. "That explains the 'L'."

"You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," I slurred. "You're drunk."

"Not yet, I'm not." She took my glass and drank its contents. She gestured to the waitress for another. I pointed at the empty bottle. A new one was brought and opened. She sat next to me an arm draped over my shoulder, gently touching the reactor. I let her have a few to catch up to me.

"Can we talk?" I asked, trying to not be drunk. Which was far harder than I thought.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She tsked.

"We're going out? I hadn't realized that." I laughed. "I just don't know anything about you. Hell, I didn't even know your name, Lana."

"Make you a deal, Tony. We can talk tomorrow when we're both less drunk and you'll remember our conversation, as long as we can get drunk and fuck tonight." She smiled. I mulled it. I was pretty wasted, she was probably right, I'd never remember anything she said anyway.

"Deal." I decided. She set her glass down and crawled into my lap. She had worn a longer dress than the last time. It covered my entire lap. She looked so beautiful in green, it was her color. Made her eyes brighter. She kissed my forehead and trailed little kisses down my cheeks. Our lips met in a chaste kiss, my tongue pushing between her lips. Our tongues met in a dance, fighting for dominance. I held her waist driving my hips into hers. I sat back in slight surprise, not thinking I could be that hard already. She moved the front of her dress and freed my length from my blue jeans.

"Here?" I shuddered.

"Why not?" She kissed me again. She rearranged her dress again and mounted me. That dress was long enough to hide everything. She rocked very gently, hardly conveying any movement, but I felt that movement. It was teasing, but the atmosphere made it more than that. I kissed along her throat and jawline. My hands held her waist in place as she continues rocking her hips. I took a lot of concentration not to moan loudly, even though the music would have covered it up. To the average person at the club, it just looked like we were making out, I think that's made this hotter. We 'made out' for what felt like an eternity. Her grinding on me was drawing out my orgasm.

"Lana," I gasped into her ear. "Oh, God. I need to cum."

"Cum for me Tony." she moaned, quickening her pace.

"Fuck!" I bit down into her shoulder as I came deep within her. We collapsed against each other. We sat holding each other in post orgasmic bliss. It wasn't until the waitress cleared her throat, that we noticed the world outside of ourselves.

"Sir, would you like us to call a cab? You seem pretty out of it." The waitress tried to rouse us.

"No, thank you, I'll get him home." Lana said. She waited for the waitress to leave before moving off me. She straighten me out, cleaned me up and got me to my car.

"Let's get you home Tony dear." She said jumping in the drivers seat. I gave no second thought to her driving, I gave no second thought to her carrying me to bed. She undressed me and propped me up on pillows. Lana gathered me into her arms. She buried her face into my hair.

"Mmmm… You smell so good." She cooed. I smiled, mostly drunk on the verge of passing out. "I want to make you feel good." She mussed my hair with her fingers.

"You can try." I teased. She took that as a yes and proceeded to strip me of my boxers. Her tongue lazily teased over my limp cock. I didn't know if the alcohol was going to prevent me from enjoying a blow job from my goddess. She pulled me by my ankles until my knees dangled off the bed. Lana knelt on the carpeted floor between my legs, teasing me with soft licks and kisses.

"Being difficult I see."

"Hmmm…" I hummed half awake. She took the opportunity to engulf one of my balls in her mouth, swirling it with her tongue. I suddenly had gone from half awake and half erect to fully hard and still half drunk, I won't lie. I tried propping myself up on my elbows to see her face, but couldn't hold myself. I could feel her smiling as she swallowed my length. Her one hand still fondling my boys. I tried desperately again to sit up to no avail. I could still feel her giggling silently. The vibration of her silent giggle felt so good.

It was then, I was shocked awake by an odd sensation. Lana was gently probing my anus with a finger.

"Ah.." I yipped. She released me, but was still smiling.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this." She lapped the head of my cock. I still wasn't sure, and she knew that. "Make you a deal, let me and you can have my ass at a later date."

"You like your bargains." I pondered the idea for a few seconds. "Deal." I laid back down and tried to focus on her sucking my cock. But it was hard to ignore her long digits working into me aided by a gel.

I been with my fair share of girls over the years, truth be told it was very hard to get any of them to try anal, that's why I'd taken Lana's deal. The sensations changed as she stroked my insides to the same rhythm as her mouth. There was a slight pain as she fought against the muscles. It was quickly replaced by her pleasurable thrusting.

"God, yes!" I hissed. I never knew this could be pleasurable. "Fuck!"

Lana added more gel and guided another finger into me. She was working me all over, her mouth hastening pace on my now painfully hard cock, one hand fondling my balls, the other stretching me open. She thrust those two fingers in harder and faster. I had bitten my lip, tasting blood in my mouth. And then she touched something inside of me sending a white lightening through my squeezed shut eyes. She only had to touch that once more to send me over the edge.

"Fuck!" I screamed, cumming hard into her mouth. I shuddered as she pulled her fingers out of me.

"Now, wasn't that enjoyable." She cooed licking her lips. I nodded my head profusely. "Sleep, now. You need it." Lana turned to leave.

"Mmm, stay."

"I will, just need to get cleaned up."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled. I settled down into the nest of pillows and blankets. I fell asleep, exhausted before she returned.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

I awoke the next morning fully expecting an empty bed. I was pleasantly surprised to smell Lana's sweet perfume. I opened my eyes to see her head on my shoulder and a hand on the Arc Reactor. She was so beautiful lying against me. Her soft porcelain skin had the slightest touch of pink, her raven hair so soft against me. So peaceful. I almost hated to have to leave her in bed, but I had to pee. I squirmed out from her and tiptoed off. My body sore in so many places.

I wanted to return to to stare at her peaceful face more. When I did I was caught off guard, as sleeping in her place was Loki. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. My Lana was there, safe and sound. No one else.

"Great, now Thor's got me paranoid too." I whispered to myself shaking my head. "Maybe I need to stop drinking." That thought brought a smile to my face. Me, stop drinking, ha!

She was so beautiful, just sleeping. I didn't want to leave, but someone needed to start coffee. And I still needed to pee.

I rummaged around for coffee and food in the small lab kitchen after returning from the bathroom. I hadn't been shopping. That was something Pepper always did.

Pepper. I thought I had her out of my head.

"Jarvis, can you find us some breakfast and coffee to be delivered?"

"I highly doubt that sir, as it it 1:30 in the afternoon, but I will try."

"Thanks, Jarvis." I looked around noticing the mess for the first time since I'd been there. Tools scattered on every surface, my gauntlets torn apart across the main desk, a fist shaped hole in the glass of that desk, broken glass on the floor, a TV with a wrench sticking out of it. Take out containers and clothes littered the floor.

"Hey, Dum-E. Get that glass." I ordered the machine. He enjoyed sweeping and was an excuse for him to put the fire extinguisher down. I grabbed a trash can and starting picking up. I glad it was dark in the lab last night, didn't need Lana to think I was a slob… Well, I am.

Breakfast arrived as I was finishing cleaning up. Jarvis had managed to find us French toast with lots of whipped cream. It looked more like desert than breakfast, but what's a computer to do at two in the afternoon.

I arranged everything on plates and brought it into the bedroom off the lab. Lana was sitting up when I backed myself into the door.

"Good morning." She murmured.

"Good afternoon, princess. I brought breakfast and coffee." I sang.

"How sweet, but I've never had coffee."

"Never had coffee? The nectar of the gods?" I mocked her, jokingly.

"I will try it if you quit." She smiled.

"Ok," I handed her the paper cup. "I didn't know you've never had coffee before, I didn't know how'd you like it. So I added some sugar and milk. I hope you like it." I sipped my own black coffee.

"Is this what you have for breakfast everyday?" She gestured to the overly sugary French toast.

"Fuck no, I usually have a cup of coffee and forget about eating until about dinner."

"Then what's the special occasion?"

"You." I smiled, leaning in to kiss her. She smiled into my kiss. We are in relative silence. She did, however lick the whipped cream from the corner of my mouth.

"I see you found my necklace." Lana lifted the charm off my chest.

"Uh, yeah. You left it in the casino hotel room. I didn't think you'd want to lose it." I went to take it off.

"I thought I had lost it! You keep it for now. Something to let you think of me, when we're not together. It looks good on you too."

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"What does what mean?"

"The snakes? Does it mean something? Like the medical bracelets." I played dumb so I could hear it from her.

"I don't think it means anything. It was my mothers. I thought it was pretty and she gave it to me, that's all." She still played with the charm. Thor was wrong, for once. She had nothing to do with Loki. I couldn't wait to gloat this in his face.

"Thor told me the snakes were part of his brother's crest."

"Thor has a brother? Probably big blonde and stupid too." She sneered.

"Not a fan of Thor."

"No."

"No, Thor's brother is nothing like him. I met him during the battle of New York." I sighed.

"Tell me about him?"

"Well, he's taller than me, and he seems intelligent. He led the attack on New York. I guess a person has to have some smarts to construct an invasion. Were you there, in New York?"

"Yes, I didn't know what was happening. What else about Loki?" She pressed.

"Ha, I didn't get much else. I was busy being thrown out a window by him. The next time I saw him, Hulk had smashed him into the floor." I finished as she cringed at the prospect of being thrown around by the Hulk.

"And Thor says this symbol has something to do with Loki?" She was still playing with the little charm before letting it drop to my chest, right above the reactor.

"Something like that, but I wouldn't worry. He assured me that Loki had died in battle. Died a hero in fact, saving Thor's little woman."

"Is that so." Lana smiled, but changed the subject. "You said you wanted to talk."

"Yes, that's what we're doing." I smirked.

"What do you want to know?" She giggled at my joke.

"Anything, everything. Your likes, dislikes, give me something."

"I like you." She grinned leaning in to kiss me, stoking my goatee.

"I like you too, but we sound like fifth graders. Maybe we need a few drinks to loosen our tongues."

"But it's 2:30. You think we should be drinking so early?" She did smile with a dirty thought behind those eyes.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." I went to find some whiskey to add to our coffee. "Irish coffee, my love?"

"I am finding a liking to this coffee."

"Good, good. That's a start. So, we've established your name is Lana. You like coffee, alcohol, and me. And you don't like blondes." I stated. Lana playfully smacked me on the arm.

"I'm not good at this. I've had very few serious relationships." She sighed.

"Well, there's something we have in common. My one serious relationship walked out of my life about a month before I met you, Lana."

"My last was many years ago." She looked at a spot on the far wall, lost in memory.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or is it too painful?"

"It's a bit painful yet." She smiled and returned to the present. "My adoptive parents never approved."

"Are there kids?"

"Oh, gosh no. It's just we spent a long time together, and when we broke up, there was a lot of fighting. She hasn't forgiven me yet."

"She?" I tilted my head like a confused cocker spaniel.

"Ha ha, I forgot that's not quite comfortable to talk about here, yet."

"Here? Oh, America? Oh, yeah. I guess. So, you're European?" I blushed slightly.

"I know what you're thinking Anthony Stark, and we'll discuss that later." She lightly smacked me again for my dirty thoughts. "Yes, I'm from Great Britain."

"I thought I heard an accent there. And you're adopted."

"Yes, mother and father adopted me as a baby. I have an older brother too. They seem to like him more." Again a sigh.

"What makes you say that?" I took her hand and caressed it lightly.

"I've only found out that I am adopted. My brother has always been doted upon, groomed to inherit my fathers legacy. I fled here to start my own life and prove I am worthy of my parents affections." She sighed again. "Don't get me wrong, I loved my mother very much, but I wish I had fathers affections, like he did for Th…Theodore."

"You said loved."

"Yes," Lana stared down into her coffee. "Mother died earlier this year."

"I'm sorry," I gathered her into my arms. "But I know what you're saying about parents. My father had more affection for his work than he did for me. My mom loved me and I loved her, but I was just a nuisance to my father. Always in the way." It was my turn to sigh. "I did everything to impress him, including graduating from MIT when I was 17. When that didn't work, I turned to drinking, drugs and sleeping around."

"You're father is not impressed with your company or your saving the world?"

"My parents died before my eighteenth birthday. I argued with my father before the crash. They know nothing of this." I gestured to my lab. I held my head in my hands. Lana rubbed my shoulder.

"We seem to have a lot in common."

"It seems that way. I think we need another drink, or at least I do."

"You go ahead." Lana smiled.

"Going to take advantage of while I'm drunk again?"

"Did you not enjoy yourself?"

"I did enjoy it. It was just…different."

"Your first time?" She cooed. I nodded and felt a touch of red in my face.

"That obvious."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not. Okay maybe a little." I admitted.

"Don't be. I wanted to make you feel good without hurting you further." Lana pointed to my cast. I smiled. "You'd do the same for me, if I was ever hurt." Lana took my hand and laid her head on my shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

We spent the next two weeks together. Mostly fucking, but talking as well. We talked about the insane things we did as kids, I tearing my father's things apart, she spreading rumors about her brother. She was raised in a more country setting than I. She raised horses, I built machines. She promised to take me horseback riding. We were in our own little universe, away from the problems of the outside world. It was amazing how much we had in common. Not only our need for wanting our parents approval and insatiable desire for sex, but our natural leadership and our downfall into ruin and rise again. She falling into a deep depression after finding out about being adopted, I waking up in a cave with a car battery connected to my chest. Our peace was interrupted by one British AI.

"Sir, there is a call from S.H.I.E.L.D." Jarvis spoke.

"What the fuck do they want?"

"I only take the calls, sir."

"Stark, you're needed in New York." Came Fury's voice.

"I'm stuck in a body cast, I can't help you." I quipped. Lana giggled softly.

"You broke your hand, now get up here." He shouted. The call ended.

"You don't have to go." Lana coaxed.

"Well, I do need to grab some things from the New York lab. It's not like I can do anything anyway. The gauntlet won't fit over the cast. I'll come home and we'll go to a nice place for dinner."

"That sounds nice, when you be back?"

"Give me at least two days to convince Fury I can't help. You're welcome to stay here while I'm gone." I estimated.

"Ok, I'll see you in two days."


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

I arrived in New York six hours later. A S.H.I.E.L.D. transport was waiting for me. I was taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility instead of Stark Tower. This had to be big if I was being taken here.

"I know you can't suit up, but we need you." Fury started.

"Look, I don't exactly have any field training like Barton or Natasha. Unless you need me to sit on my ass behind a computer or build something, I'm pretty useless to you right now." I stated, wanting to get back to Malibu. I had a date not to be late for.

"That's exactly why we need you. We need a drone army to handle this newest threat." Fury said as he dropped a roll of blueprints on the desk between us. I was actually touched that he remembered my peeve about being handed things. But not really, because it was Fury.

"And what is this newest threat? And where is everyone else?"

"That's classified."

"Why the fuck should I do this. Not to mention I have to know more specifics. And why the fuck can't I do this from Malibu?" I rolled my eyes.

"You can, I needed to give you these blue prints in person. And to make sure you weren't compromised."

"Compromised? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I raised my voice.

"Your new fling. The one who looks like the mystery bomber, who suddenly dropped off the face of the planet."

"We're doing fine, thank you very much." I unrolled the blue prints. "So you want me to make these drones. Do you remember Justin's Hammer Drones? How horrible those were?

"Your point?"

"Can I make modifications, so they can't be hacked into? Or give them basic AI?" I pressed.

"Do what you feel you need to. You're dismissed." Fury ordered. I rolled up the prints and turned to leave.

In a wisp of black smoke, a tall pale man in black and green Asgardian armor stood before me.

"Security!" Fury shouted into a CB radio.

"Fury, so nice to see you too. Stark." Loki mused, almost purring my name.

"Your…your brother said you were dead. You died saving Jane Foster." I stammered.

"Yes, dear Thor is slow of mind and falls for my tricks most easily. I did save the mortal woman, but faked my own death to escape a century in that horrid cell."

"And you've come back to enslave our world again?" Fury demanded holding a gun on him. Loki disappeared and instantly reappeared at my side. He grabbed my broken hand, squeezing tight enough to shatter the plaster. The pain in my hand brought me to my knees.

"I've come for him." He said. My heart dropped, my eyes went wide. I think he saw the fear in my eyes. When I encountered him last time, I hadn't been afraid of him. I offered him a drink, he tried to enslave my mind, I accused him of performance issues, he threw me out a window. But I wasn't afraid.

Fury shot at him. The bullets didn't seem to phase him. I saw a streak of black in front of my eyes as an arrow suddenly struck his side. The bullets fired by Fury distracted him enough for Hawkeye to wound him. He tugged on the shaft, but the arrow wouldn't dislodge.

The black mist came up over me. The world went black, and suddenly light again. Loki was still crushing my injured hand, but we were no longer in Nick Fury's office. I felt dizzy and weak. I passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

I reawakened. I didn't know if I'd been out hours or days, or even months. I struggled to get my bearings. I was cold, and couldn't move. I opened my eyes to darkness, a blindfold over my eyes.

"Argh!" Came a strangled yell.

"Thor? Fury?" I shouted. "Is someone there?"

"Stark. You're awake." Came the purred voice.

"What do you want with me, Loki?" I yelled, struggling against my restraints. The throbbing starting in my hand again. He ripped the blindfold off me. I discovered my shirt had been removed. Loki's was missing as well, his toned pale chest splattered with blood. My eyes shot to where the arrow had pierced his lower stomach. The head of the arrow still buried into his flesh. The shaft now broken off. He had quite a bit of blood running down his front. It looked like he had been trying to pull it out.

"I want to know why I wasn't able to control your mind. I think it has something to do with this beautiful thing right here." He tapped the glass of the Arc Reactor in my chest. "What does it do?"

"Right now, not much." I admitted. I was always a sucker for showing off my genius. "But when you were destroying New York, it was keeping me alive. Keeping the metal shards from ripping apart my heart."

"And now?" He demanded.

"I had the metal taken out. It's more or less keeping birds from nesting in the giant hole in my chest." I joked to relieve some of the tension. Loki had taken to running a finger around the metal socket that held the magnet. His touch gave me goosebumps.

"And it still powers the Ironman, doesn't it?"

"Yes." I shivered under his touch. "Would you mind not doing that."

"Doing what? This?" He continued to run his fingertips along my skin. He bent to my eye level, running his tongue over his bottom lip. "Is this bothering you?"

"Ye…yes." I shuddered. The light touches on my chest were driving me insane. I tried ignoring my building arousal as he ghosted his fingers over my skin. What was he getting at, what was his angle.

"I think this is bothering you in more ways than one." He purred.

"There he is!" Shouted what sounded like Hawkeye, breaking the moment. He turned, suddenly in full armor again. He caught an arrow loosened by Barton.

"You won't get me again, you mewling quim." Loki spouted and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

"Tony, you're okay!" Steve ran over and freed me from the chair. I was more concerned about hiding the bulge that had arisen in my jeans.

"How did you find me?" I was confused, but desperate to change the subject.

"Tracking device built into the arrow head." Barton smiled proudly. "Next time he appears somewhere, we'll have him."

"Where is he now?" Fury demanded.

"Not on this planet. His signal has disappeared completely." Barton said looking at the tracking screen.

"Let's get Stark some medical attention. He may not be able to help us for awhile." Fury said as he lifted me up by my good arm.

I was taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. clinic and patched up. Loki had re broken my hand and added a few more hairline breaks. S.H.I.E.L.D. kept me overnight for observation. As long as everything came back fine, I could still make it back to Malibu within two days as promised.


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

I was released from the clinic and returned to Malibu. I was greeted with another note tacked to the door.

"Tony, had some business of my own to take care of. See you soon, I'll miss you." Signed with a large 'L'. Well, at least I could get these damned drones done without being distracted by lustful eyes. I smiled at the thought of her gorgeous green eyes filled with lust and pleading. Her perfect pouty lips wrapped around my cock.

"Great, now I have to take a cold shower." I mumbled to myself.

I was right, I got to work in relative silence for almost three weeks. No word from Lana. I dreamt of her often. I unfortunately was also plagued with dreams of Loki. The first week home was the most agonizing. I was afraid to sleep for fear that Loki would return to kill me or worse. I still heard his voice in my head, felt his touch on my skin.

I finally started to sleep, but only for a few hours at a time. The dreams of Lana quickly outnumbered the others. Changing the sheets had become a daily chore, either drenched in sweat or with cum stains from wet dreams about the thought of Lana.

The morning before Lana returned I had awoken from the most disturbing dream. Lana and I were making love. I was deep within her making squirm and squeal beneath me. I opened my eyes to gaze on her beautiful face. It wasn't my Lana. It was Loki. His hard member between our stomachs. I wanted to wake up, but a part of me was holding onto the dream. Thrusting into him, kissing his thin lips, my hand wrapped around his cock.

"Cum for me Tony." He moaned into my ear. I awoke with a start. I was sweat drenched. I pulled back the blankets to find myself sticky in a large amount of my own fluids.

"Just a dream." I reminded myself as I walked to the shower.


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

I immersed myself in building the drones, trying hard not to think of sleep. I started the AI for the drones, making them similar to Jarvis, but with less capability so they could be controlled but not hacked into. I was hoping to be finished with them soon and deliver them to Fury. Then maybe I could sit behind the controls and be able to help fight this new 'classified' threat. It would still be another three weeks before I could get out of this cast. The new breaks taking more time to heal. The lack of sleep not helping.

"Miss Lana is upstairs for you, sir." Jarvis interrupted my inner monologue. I practically skipped up the steps to the now finished foyer.

"Lana! I missed you!" I grabbed her in my arms and swung her around.

"Ow." Lana winced.

"Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?" I set her down and checked her over she looked pale and thinner than the last time we were together. She seemed to be running a slight fever too.

"You didn't hurt me." She lifted the edge of her shirt. "I had an operation." A large bandage was taped to her lower right stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you or take you away from whatever you were doing in New York. It was a simple appendectomy. I got real sick after you left. They had to take out my appendix. Weren't you supposed to be out of that cast?" She changed subjects.

"They said it needed more time." I lied. Now holding her against me, kissing every inch of exposed skin. "I missed you."

"You didn't punch another desk, did you?"

"No. I can for once actually say, I didn't punch anything." I smiled. She glared daggers at me, but gave in to my big brown puppy eyes. I took her downstairs to the lab to show her the project I'd been working on.

"Didn't Fury pay any attention during the Hammer Drone fiasco." She commented picking up a drone's head.

"That's what I said!"

"I don't like Fury." She mumbled.

"You've never met him. If you met him, you'd like him less."

She laughed, but winced in pain holding her side.

"Didn't they give you any pain killers?" I took her to the bedroom and sat her down, trying to comfort her.

"Yes…" She started. "I forgot them in my other purse." She shrugged.

"You sit here, find something on tv and I'll get you some Tylenol. It's not as great as Vicodin, but it will help." I gave her the remote and walked back into the main lab. I knew Pepper always kept pain killers somewhere for me. I filled a glass with water and went searching cupboards and drawers. The phone rang. It was Fury, speak of the devil.

"Nick, so nice to hear from you. Your project is almost done, I'm still in no condition to fight. I couldn't get the suit on if I tried." I rambled on.

"Stark, shut up. Answer me yes or no to everything. Are you okay?"

"Yes…" I said slowly.

"Are you compromised?"

"No…"

"Get low. Barton, Cap, Thor, move in!" Fury yelled. I heard my brand new front doors being kicked in. A swarm of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and half of the Avengers ran to my location.

"Alright it's a party! Please mind my mess and help yourself to the bar." I said rather sarcastically.

"My brother? Where is my brother?" Thor demanded, shaking me by the shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The tracking device imbedded in him led us here." Barton said holding his little computer, waving it at me.

"I think your little thing is broken. It's only me and Lana." I said.

"What's going on here?" Lana poked her head out the door. "I haven't done anything." She was now leaning against the door frame in pain. I moved to help her back to the bed.

"Lana, you lie down, I'll handle this." I led her back to the room. I returned to the lab. "Now does anyone know where Pepper put the painkillers?"

"In the top drawer of your desk, sir." Jarvis chirped.

"Jarvis, you and I need to have a conversation as soon as this is done. See guys, only me and Lana." I tried to convince the swarm of people in my lab.

"Yes, sir." Jarvis confirmed.

"What's wrong with her?" Steve asked.

"She just got out of the fucking hospital. She had her fucking appendix removed." I explained.

"I want paperwork." Barton was not convinced. I grabbed her purse off my desk and rifled through it.

"Here are her fucking discharge papers." I threw them at Barton. I also grabbed the Tylenol from my desk drawer. "Now if you don't fucking mind, I have a sick girlfriend to take care of. And I will be billing S.H.I.E.L.D. for the damage."

"We're sorry, we thought you were in trouble." Cap placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents slowly departed my lab along with Barton. He walked away like a puppy with his tail between his legs. I never liked him. He always gave me attitude about everything.

"I'm just fucking sick and tired of fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. barging into my home and disturbing my private life."

"We truly thought you were in danger, friend." Thor tried to console me. I walked past him to grab the glass of water I poured a few moments prior. "You obviously love this woman. She is good for you. I'm sorry for any doubts I had previously about her. Take good care of her."

"All of you out." I commanded.

"We need to talk about S.H.I.E.L.D. Not now, not here. Somewhere without S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance." Cap whispered nonchalantly before heading up the stairs. Thor just nodded and followed. I had questions, but now was not the time.

I made sure everyone was out before calling the contractor to replace the doors. I noticed a handful of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents taking up positions around the front of the house. I ran back downstairs.

"Jarvis, I thought I asked not to allow unauthorized persons access to the house." I lectured my computer.

"Thor is an authorized person. He is the one who led the attack on the mansion, sir."

"Jarvis, no access to any of my properties to anyone while Lana and I are together, understood. I'm not doing this anymore. And let me know when the contractor gets here."

"Understood, sir."

"One more thing, Jarvis. Run through all of my properties if there is S.H.I.E.L.D. anything, cameras, listening devices, blow them."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis sounded a little too happy for an AI.

"Lana, I found the pain killers." I sang shaking the bottle. I handed her two and the water.

"What was that about?" Lana asked weakly, swallowing the pills.

"Get this, they thought Loki was here to hurt me." I sat next to her in bed.

"Loki?" She gawked. "As in the God of trickery, brother of Thor?"

"Yep, tall dark and scary himself."

"Scary?" She said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I had a recent encounter with him."

"Hmmm..?" Lana was falling asleep. I lifted her gently and put a pillow under her head. I kissed her softly on the forehead. I lay next to her, I needed a well deserved nap wrapped around my goddess.

"I love you." I whispered into her soft hair before falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

Four weeks passed before Bruce got ahold of me for the needed talk that Cap had mentioned. I told him that my place had been cleared, no S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance. I really didn't want to leave Lana. She didn't seem to be getting any better. It hurt her to move, she spent most of her time in bed sleeping. I cared for her the best I could. Bruce came to get me from the house. Capsicle and Bruce had chosen a busy restaurant in which to meet.

"Hold on Bruce, I have to finish up changing Lana's bandages." I greeted him at my new main doors. I still hadn't been compensated by S.H.I.E.L.D. Not that I needed it, it's the principle. I led him downstairs where he looked over my drone project.

She was talking in her sleep when I walked in. At first just in mumbles, then sitting up and shouting.

"Kitten!" She shouted pointing at the far wall. "Cup Holder!" She lowered her hand and snuggled back up with her blanket. I laughed quietly. She was smiling as she slept. It had been one of her better dreams and I hated having to wake her. Over the last few weeks, she had quite a few nightmares. I had tried to sooth her back to sleep. Most nights it worked. There had been a few nights I couldn't sooth her. Those nights she had awoken shouting 'Chitauri!'. The dreams seemed painful as she writhed in pain, clutching her chest. When I woke her she refused to talk about, saying it was painful to talk about. The invasion I fought against had hurt my Lana too.

"Lana, sweetie," I cooed rousing her from sleep. "I need to change your bandages."

"Again? Didn't you just do that?" She woke groggily. I gave her a glass of water and some Vicodin that Bruce was able to help with.

"Yes, it's tomorrow already. Same time everyday. Your days are just running together." I softly spoke to her. She had been wearing one of my oversized t-shirts to sleep in. I lifted the edge to remove the old bandage. "I think you need to see someone about this. You don't seem to be getting any better. The incision healed and I've taken out the stitches, but you're still in a lot of pain."

"Thank you for taking care of me." She murmured as I inspected the incision site.

"You're welcome," I said kissing the site and then her lips. "I'm not putting a new bandage on, but if you're still in pain in a week, I'm taking you to a doctor."

"Yes, Dr. Stark." She joked. We sat holding each other, lost in the warmth and love for each other.

"Dr. Stark, I like that. Maybe I should buy a Ph.D. just so you can call me that all the time."

"Tony, we're going to be late." Bruce popped his head into the room.

"Late?" Lana questioned.

"I have a thing with Bruce, Steve and Thor. I'll be back in a little while. Get some rest Lana." I kissed her again before standing to leave.

"I love you." She said, her face suddenly turning red. The first time she'd said it to me. She clearly looked embarrassed about saying it.

"Bruce, give us another minute." Bruce left and closed the door behind him. "I love you, too, Lana. Why are you embarrassed in saying it?" I sat behind her, gathering her into my arms, wrapping my legs around her too. I kissed along her neck and jaw.

"I never thought I'd fall in love again. And because you're friend was there. It just fell out of my mouth." She explained. My hands had worked under her shirt, cupping her breasts. It had been almost two months since we last made love, her injuries and mine preventing it. It was nice having use of my hand again. I had cut the cast off that morning.

"Don't be embarrassed about love. Especially in front of my friends. They say you're good for me. Thor even apologized for his doubts before."

"Thor apologized!" She shouted laughing, before covering her mouth with a hand.

"I know, I thought it was funny too." I smiled into her hair.

"You need to go."

"I know, I don't want to. I want to stay here with you."

"I want you to stay. I have bad feeling, it's like something horrible is going to happen. Your friends need to talk to you. I think it's important."

"I'll be back to cuddle you more, promise. I love you." I climbed out from behind her, repositioning the pillows. "Get some sleep."

"I love you, too. Stay safe."

Bruce and I found the others at a very busy restaurant indeed. I lowered my sunglasses to look around, immediately spotting several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. We ordered our food and waited for the waitress to bring our drinks back.

"Wow!" Steve looked shocked. "You didn't even hit on the waitress or make her blush by ordering some sexual themed drink?"

"So? I can act like a normal person every once in awhile."

"I told you this girl was good for him, he's drinking less, swearing less. Tony, you haven't even been in any tabloids lately." Steve explained to Bruce.

"I'm sitting right here. And I still swear, see. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!" I shouted, despite the odd look I got from surrounding tables. "Are we going to talk about our love lives or about this S.H.I.E.L.D. thing?" I watched two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents move to a table closer to us. The sound of chairs being moved behind me and Steve fidgeting with his napkin nervously said the same was happening behind me. I looked at each of my friends and noticed we were surrounded by people trying hard to not look like S.H.I.E.L.D. I swallowed hard.

"Shhhh! Not here, enjoy your lunch and we'll discuss it in a bit."

"Yes, let us talk of the love of our lives!" Thor announced a little loud. I put my head in my hand.

"And how is Jane?" Steve piped up.

"Lady Jane is wonderful! Such a generous lover." Thor leaned his head into his hand and drifted off.

"Too much info there buddy." I face palmed again.

"And your lady Lana, is she as generous a lover?" Thor asked. I turned bright red as Spangles and Bruce laughed at my expense. Fortunately, the waitress brought us our drinks and disturbed the conversation. I really didn't need to be thinking of Thor and Jane like that.

"I was just at Tony's. You should how he dotes on Lana. She really is good for you, Tony." Bruce added his two cents.

"Okay, the next person who says that is getting their ass kicked. Why is the focus on my love life anyway? Don't you guys have girlfriends? Boyfriends?" I gestured to Steve and Bruce.

"No, sorry. The Other Guy prevents me from having relations. Increased heart rate and all that." Bruce spoke. I felt sorry for him not being able to have a normal relationship with another person. I made a mental note to find a girlfriend for Hulk.

"Friend Steve?" Thor addressed.

"No, no. I've been out of the game for so long."

"What about that Maria girl?" Bruce reminded him. "She flirts with you every time when we're on the hellicarrier. You should take her out for coffee or something."

"Maria Hill?" I sputtered.

"Yeah, her." Bruce said. This time Steve turned red.

"Steve has a crush!" I sang, disturbing the restaurant. "Spangles and Maria sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Stark! Shut up! We're not in grade school." Steve shouted.

"It sure as hell feels like it. Next thing I know we'll be jumping rope and passing notes." I groaned. I wanted to go home. I touched the small charm that still dangled around my neck, thinking of Lana. The table had gone silent and awkward.

"Why didn't anyone invite Natasha or Clint?" Bruce broke the silence. Steve just flickered his eyes to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on either side of him. "Oh."

The food came and we ate in awkward silence. I watched the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents shift nervously around us. One shifted a gun in its hidden holster. Seriously, a gun? I hoped it was for protecting us and not shooting us, because seriously the only person of the four of us it would have any affect on was me. I couldn't get a suit to me in the time it would take that agent to draw and fire.

"Any sightings of Loki?" I finally broken the awkwardness.

"No, my brother has disappeared again. I believe the Hawk injured him greatly." Thor sighed. He obviously loves his little brother.

"The tracking beacon hasn't moved in over a month. Clint still thinks he's hidden somewhere in your place, Tony." Steve added.

"I haven't noticed anyone aside from Lana and myself. Nothing strange going on either."

"That leads me to my other theory. That Loki managed to get the barbed arrowhead out of his side and hid it somewhere in your house to throw us off of what he's really doing." Steve continued.

"When I get home I'll have Jarvis start a search for it. Thor, what do you think he is doing?"

"My brother is hard to predict, but I believe he is back to his childish pranks. Probably tricking some poor mortal into doing his bidding." Thor spoke and then shoved a large piece of steak in his mouth. I couldn't help but to imagine Loki as I saw him in my dreams. Tall, shirtless, commanding. I shook my head of the image.

"Changing the subject again, does anyone know anything about this classified threat that I'm building drones for?"

"Is that what those were?" Bruce wondered aloud. "Doesn't anyone remember that horrible Hammer Drone incident?"

"Yeah, I was there big and green. These will be better. They're Stark Drones." I smirked.

"I don't have a name, but some megalomaniac with a robot army." Steve said with a shrug. I flagged the waitress down for more soda. She ran off to get us more.

"This I don't believe! Tony, you didn't even watch her ass as she walked off." Bruce smacked me in the arm.

"And obviously you did." I said sarcastically

"Hello, sex deprived."

"That's no excuse I haven't fucked in two months." I really wasn't watching what I was saying. I was watching the surroundings. Every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent were holding their ear pieces and suddenly leaving.

"What do you mean? Is Lana not generous lover in bed?" Thor spoke.

"Thor, doth mother ever tell you to keep thine nose out of other people's business? Steve is this your plan?" I brought everyone's attention to the now empty restaurant.

"No, but it'll do." Steve was suddenly more fidgety. "Something is happening within S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't know how the describe it, but I need to know you guys have my back." He said quickly.

"Ok, we need details." Bruce urged him on.

"Files are being transferred at an alarming rate, everyone is a little more secretive. Something's not right." I could see worry in his eyes as he spoke. "I wanted to hear from you guys that if something happens to S.H.I.E.L.D. there will be someone to protect the world should something like what happened in New York happens again."

"I shall protect Midgard. I have no allegiance with S.H.I.E.L.D. My promise is to Midgard." Thor spoke.

"I don't think the Other Guy cares who he's smashing."

"I've never cared for S.H.I.E.L.D. More so, they keep invading my life to harass me and Lana. I'd protect her for anything. I'm in." I confessed.

"Good, start with these files I downloaded. See if you can find anything that may say what is happening." Steve threw a little flash drive at me.

"You? Downloaded these?" I teased him.

"I've been watching Natasha." He shrugged. Suddenly all our phones started chirping. Well, except for Thor. After the last one that he threw against a wall, he wasn't granted with another one. It was Barton, he texted that Loki was on the move. Well, that shot down Steve's theory. Apparently Loki had taken refuge in my house. Made me glad that I really haven't done anything embarrassing in the last month. Well, maybe walking around the house naked to lift Lana's spirits. I felt my face glow red again.

"Well, Thor. I think we found your brother. I guess I can give everyone a lift to my house." I gestured to the door.

"Where? Where is my brother?" He demanded.

"My house, apparently."

I drove back to the house trying to block out Steve's back seat driving, Thor's demands to drive faster and his and Bruce's argument about why we shouldn't give Thor a cell phone. I pulled in the drive and slammed on the brakes.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I jumped out of the car screaming. My house was swarming, once again, with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The front doors broken down, again. I ran inside, everything torn open and thrown around.

"Lana! Lana!" I shouted going from room to room. I grabbed an agent and shook him by the shoulders. " Where is Lana?"

"I don't know." He shuddered. I think he may have peed himself.

"There was no one here when we arrived." Someone spoke.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"Agent John Garrett, S.H.I.E.L.D. I led the task force to find Loki. The signal has gone dark again."

"Then get the fuck out of my house." I ordered. "If you do not remove everyone from my property, I'll…"

"You'll do what?" He dared me.

"I'll sick Hulk on you." At that moment, Hulk's massive green face peered through the door, smiling ear to ear at the thought of smashing. It was amazing how fast S.H.I.E.L.D. packed up and left my broken house.

My house was in a sad state. S.H.I.E.L.D. had torn everything open looking for Loki. And my Lana was gone. Either Loki kidnapped her to play against me later or S.H.I.E.L.D. had her and wasn't telling me. I sat on the floor in the middle of the chaos. I sat and started to cry. I haven't cried since my parents funeral, and then it was mostly for my mother. I felt lost and alone. I grabbed the charm out from in my shirt and repeatedly rubbed my thumb over the snake design, wishing her to be here with me. Thor knelt down next to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her." Thor said.

"I agree, but let's first sort through the house. Look for any sign of what happened to her." Cap took charge. "It's just the three of us, as Hulk is standing guard over the house. Has Lana ever just disappeared before?"

"Yes, a couple of times, but she was in no condition to leave this time. I think she was septic from her surgery." I wiped my tears on my sleeve.

"Does she stay in touch while she's gone? Phone calls? Emails?"

"She usually leaves notes."

"Texts?"

"No, hand written notes. The last one I got was tacked to the outside of the main doors."

"Ok, Thor and I will search up here, you go to your lab. Anyone finds anything, yell."

I stumbled downstairs, but not before grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels out from behind the bar. I started drinking straight from the bottle.

"Jarvis! Did Lana leave of her accord?" I spoke to the AI. No answer. "Jarvis?" The computer had been disabled to breach the house. I was wondering why there wasn't more dead S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Or any dead S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. I stepped over the broken glass door to my lab. I stood slack jawed at the disaster. Months of work down the drain. S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't just looking for Loki, they used it as an excuse to destroy anything I was working on. Jarvis wasn't just disabled, the hub that housed all of his circuitry was in pieces. Smashed open. The Ironman suit, smashed, wires hanging out of pieces. I threw the bedroom door open. No Lana. The sheets were blood soaked.

I slumped down on the floor, drank from the bottle and openly wept. S.H.I.E.L.D. had destroyed everything. They took my goddess, my beautiful raven haired goddess. They ransacked my home. They destroyed my work. I wanted to drink myself to oblivion. I vowed revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D. I threw the half full bottle at the wall. It broke in a shower of glass.

"Tony! Is everything all right down there? Did you find anything?" Steve shouted. When I didn't answer, Thor and Steve came running down the stairs.

"By the Allfather. What happened here?" Thor exclaimed.

"Tony?" Steve called. "Oh, Tony. This isn't your fault."

"It is. I couldn't protect her." I sobbed.

"Look, let's get you out of here. We can come back tomorrow and try to piece together what happened." Steve knelt beside me, trying to get me to stand.

"You were right. Listen to me, Steve Rogers was right. The S.H.I.E.L.D. my father helped form wouldn't have done this."

"What do you mean?"

"They've destroyed everything. My suit, Jarvis, my life. This isn't S.H.I.E.L.D."

"We need to get you out of here. Thor, help me." Cap grabbed one arm and Thor, the other. Either man could've just picked me up, but I think they were letting me have some dignity. As they stood me on shaky legs, a piece of paper was stuck to my left hand with Lana's blood. I unstuck it curiously, as I don't keep too much paper in the house. I looked it over, there was writing. It had my name on it.

"Guys!" I yelled. "A note, the note!"

"Read it, so we may know your Lady Lana is safe." Thor exclaimed giddy as a school girl.

"Dearest Tony," I read aloud. "I'm going to the hospital. I started bleeding again. Don't worry, I'll be fine. As soon as this is under control, I'll be back in your arms. I do have a bad feeling about your meeting today. Take precautions. Something bad is about to happen. I love you more than you'll ever know. Lana."

"Your lady is safe!" Thor shook me.

"But which hospital?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, which is why I need to put Jarvis back together. I think she's right about something bad about to happen. She warned me before I left the house earlier. Before all this happened." I gestured to the wreckage around me.

"If you're saying this isn't like S.H.I.E.L.D., maybe something's going on. You put Jarvis together and find Lana. If you get a moment look at that flash drive, it may have some answers on it. Thor, make sure Jane is safe. I'll have Bruce watch over Natasha and Clint."

"And what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to talk to Fury. Tony, keep in touch, I think we may be the only good guys left."

Captain America and Thor left. I had a glimmer of hope. Lana was alive! I looked over her note again. She had signed her last name. It was smeared with blood, so I hadn't read it aloud. But looking at it again, I thought I could read it. Laufeyson. Lana Laufeyson.


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

I immediately immersed myself into work. First putting Jarvis back together. Once he was back together I could have him call every hospital in the area looking for Lana. It seemed that Jarvis was easier to put together the first time. Maybe if I wasn't trying to coordinate a contractor on steel re enforcing the front doors and adding impenetrable steel curtains over the exterior of the house and rebuilding Jarvis at the same time. I really needed Dum-E working as well to clean up the glass everywhere. I was exhausted, but nothing felt right without Jarvis. I did need the glass picked up, as S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to shatter every window in my lab. I left Jarvis to work on Dum-E.

Soon, the glass was being swept up by both Dum-E and the pizza delivery kid, whom I promised a weeks worth of wages and tips if he stayed and helped. I estimated that I hadn't slept in about a day as it was hard to keep time without Jarvis. It seemed as if S.H.I.E.L.D. had stolen components from Jarvis. I had to rebuild several. I didn't know what day it was or the time when I slapped the last circuit board back into Jarvis.

"Welcome back sir."

"Oh, thank god. It is so good to hear your voice Jarvis."

"Something feels different sir."

"Yes, I've had to rebuild parts of you. What do you remember about Thursday afternoon about 14:30? Thursday, June 14th?"

"Yes, I have memory backed up until 15:30 that day. I have no records from that time until now."

"Can you pull up video from the lab bedroom from the time I left Thursday."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis answered, "Sir, the projectors seem to be offline, would you like me to transfer it to your phone?"

"Yes, Jarvis. Fucking S.H.I.E.L.D." I muttered under my breath. Jarvis did a wonderful job of transferring the video of Lana. I missed Jarvis. I had left the house and she slept for about forty-five minutes. It became a very restless sleep as a nightmare started and intensified. She suddenly sat up screaming. I rewound the video to turned up the volume before her scream. She was mumbling something. It sounded like; 'No! Thanos! Don't!' And then the blood curdling scream. When she sat up she was sweating and trying to catch her breath. I wanted to be there to hold her. She peeled back the blankets to find blood. She lifted her shirt and the incision I had checked only hours before was burst open and pouring blood. She grabbed some clothes and wrote a note leaving it on the bed before leaving. It was almost fifteen minutes later the feed was cut indicating S.H.I.E.L.D's arrival.

"Jarvis, what time is it?"

"Sir, it is 3:23 on Sunday, June 17th." He replied. I was suddenly exhausted. I hadn't ventured back into the bedroom since Friday. I grabbed some clean blankets from storage and made small nest on the floor. It would have to do for tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty One

"Sir, I've called every hospital in the area. Miss Laufeyson hasn't checked into any of the surrounding hospitals." Jarvis disturbed me from reinstalling the projection screens.

"Start calling all the clinics." I commanded. I hadn't slept well on the floor and it had been a busy afternoon already. I was busy rewiring the projection screens. I'd already pieced the Ironman suit back together with components from other suits. Jarvis had already called every hospital in the area, reviewed a month's worth of surveillance with no sign of Loki. S.H.I.E.L.D. must have been on crack to think Loki was in my house. I also had Jarvis transfer several million dollars to undisclosed accounts that S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't know about. We also tried some of the new security features started transferring files to a safe house I'd never told anyone about. All in all a good start to the afternoon.

"There, got it." I stood dusting my self off. The projection screens fired up.

"Sir, I've ordered Mexican for you. You need to keep up your strength." Jarvis said. "You also haven't bathed in several days." I rolled my eyes at the computer.

"Fine, you start sorting through all this data and see if you find any inconsistencies." I threw the flash drive on the computer console.

"Yes, sir." He said as the projection screens filled with data.


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty Two

I made my way to the shower. Jarvis was right I hadn't showered since Thursday morning. I was covered in sweat, broken glass and blood. And none of the blood was mine. Okay, maybe some of it was mine from constantly kneeling in broken glass. I had ordered a new bed that morning too. There was no way I was getting it cleaned, so I threw it out. I turned the water on to get warm, before noticing I almost had a full beard instead of my normal goatee. I set about shaving, letting the water run. The bathroom filled with steam. I also trimmed up some of my body hair that had gotten out of control.

Why hadn't Lana wanted my help? I would have taken her to the hospital, I would have been there for her. I could have hired someone to come in and look after her. She refused and now I can't find her. I googled her, and found nothing. I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. and found nothing. I found no records of her existing. I started to wonder if Lana Laufeyson was her real name.

I stepped in the shower. Felt the hot water cascading down my back. The water felt good. I knew Lana would return, it was a matter of time. I knew in my heart. My thoughts were flooded with her. Lana's emerald eyes, her soft raven hair. Her pouty lips. Lana's long legs and firm ass. The beautiful curve of her body.

I reached down to my engorged cock. I imagined her lips over it, sucking gently. Her tongue following the veins and muscle texture. I longed for her touch. I ran my thumb over the head of my cock, gathering the precum that started there. I gently stroked myself, gasping at the contact. It had been over two months since Lana and I last had any sexual contact. Since before Loki kidnapped me. I shook my head.

Lana, I just had to think of Lana. Her tight lips wrapped around me, one of her long fingers probing my ass. I never admitted how unbelievably good she made me feel that night. And I had yet to cash in my half of the deal. I worked one of my own fingers into my entrance. I thought of how she had done this to me, cumming with more force than I think I've ever before. My hand wrapped tightly around my length, a finger thrusting into myself. I soon found myself on my knees, spent. I really needed Lana to come home and do that to me again.


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty Three

The doorbell rang as I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and grabbed a second one for my hair. What was it with people showing up at my house while I was in the shower. Maybe I could con another delivery kid into helping me out. I opened the door to who I thought was just another delivery kid.

"Tony, put some godddamn clothes on." A red headed woman was standing in my doorway wearing an apron over a uniform and a hat brought down over her eyes, red hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Pep?" I asked. She placed a finger over my lips.

"Just invite me in, they're everywhere."

"Please come in." I stepped aside to let her in. Once the door was closed, I spoke. "Pepper? What are you doing here?"

"The place is secured, right?"

"Yeah, but…Wait. I can't be doing that. I'm in a relationship."

"I've heard. Don't flatter yourself Tony."

"If you're not crawling back to me, are you here to kill me?"

"Don't tempt me. One of your blonde haired friends thought I'd be the least suspicious person to get you a message. At least your friends still trust me." She fished a flash drive from her apron pocket.

"Cap."

"You still haven't forgiven me, have you?"

"Forgive you? For cheating on me? With the guy who poured an experimental weaponized drug into you?"

"You were being a jerk! You asked me to move in with you and then I never see you because you were in that damn lab all the time. You couldn't even come sleep in the bedroom!"

"Because I couldn't sleep! I fucking carried a nuclear missile through a wormhole to another dimension. I saw the invasion force headed for earth. They would have killed everything on the planet. And the last thing I did before flying to my doom was call you. My last thoughts before falling back to earth were of you. I was having anxiety attacks from seeing the near destruction of the planet, of everything I love! I needed you near me, I needed you support to help me through. And what did you do? You slept with Aldrich Killian! And you expect me to forgive you for leaving?" I ranted. She looked very small at that moment. "At least you didn't sleep with Rhodey."

"I need to leave now, good luck with the flash drive thing." She sheepishly tried to back out the door.

"You didn't did you?" I accused. She blushed bright red.

"Maybe once. I really need to leave before the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents outside want to know what all the screaming's about.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?"

"Uh, yes. They've been posted outside of the house for days. That's why your friends asked me to do this. So not to arouse suspicions."

"Steve was right about something, something's wrong with S.H.I.E.L.D. You should find some safety before all hell breaks open." I urged.

"You should too. It seems you have someone to take care of you again. Maybe someday, we'll be friends again. I'd like to meet your new girlfriend. Maybe there will be tiny Tony Starks running around. She seems good for you."

"Ok, out. Thank you for food delivery, but let's not get ahead of ourselves here." I pushed her out the door. I slumped against the door.

"Jarvis, remind me to thank Steve for sending Pepper with the message."

"Already on your list, sir."


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty Four

I had thrown the other drive on the computer next to the first and Jarvis was already cross referencing the two drives. I wasn't being caught off guard again and found clothes for the day. I wasn't even going to think about Pepper's words. That wasn't even a subject that we spoke about. Pepper and I never spoke of marriage or children. How could she even speak that now. Lana and I had only knew each other for four or five months. Pepper and I had known each other for years and the thought of children was never brought up.

I needed this thought out of head. I had much to do. Finding Lana was first on the list.

"Jarvis, any luck?"

"No, sir. It seems Miss Laufeyson has disappeared."

"No one can just disappear."

"I understand that sir, but no one seems to have heard of her. It seems she doesn't exist."

" I know." I sighed. "I did the research myself. But you and I know better. I think she's using a pseudonym. Try scrambling the letters. See if we get a hit on that. Also, anything on the other drive?"

"I believe I have found a connection." Chirped the computer happily.

"Good, show me." I sat down starting on the chimichangas that Pepper brought me. The screens filled data from both drives. Two files were brought to the top. Each with the same letterhead. A red skull with tentacles. It looked familiar, but wasn't sure. I had some errands to do after lunch, including some grocery shopping. If I needed to lock down the building, I needed food.


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty Five

I took the Audi out to get my errands done. I warned the handful of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounding my house that if anything was wrong when I got back, I'd kill them with my bare hands. I called Capsicle to let him know Jarvis found something. I got his voicemail.

"Steve, think I found something. Call me so we can meet up. Oh, hey! I also owe you an ass kicking." I hung up the phone. I ran to the ATM. I had a funny feeling I was going to be relying on cash for awhile.

I hated grocery shopping, Pepper always did it for me. I grabbed some of the same things I'd seen in the kitchen. Pop tarts, hot pockets, fruit, simple microwavable things. And dried blueberries! I loved those things. I actually picked up a lot of dried fruit and trail mix. Something easy to snack on while I was working. I was packing it in the car when the phone rang.

"Steve, baby."

"Meet me where you and Pepper last went out for dinner." He hung up. Something was this wrong that he refused to speak on the phone. I drove to the Italian restaurant where Pepper and I had broke up. Steve met me inside at the small cantina bar.

"Steve, what the hell was that about sending Pepper?" I yelled.

"Fury's dead. Hydra has control of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Hydra? I thought I recognized that emblem." I showed him the letter head I had saved on my phone. "I thought they fell apart after you defeated Red Skull?"

"I thought so too. I'm wanted for treason. I'm on the run. I'll contact you." I said quickly standing up. Natasha came up along side him laying a hand on the small of his back. I eyed both of them.

"She's with us. We need to go." They hurried out the door. I paid for our drinks and hurried home. My timeline was moved up. I had to get this house secured and start moving to my safe house. I really need to find Lana. And as much as I hated the thought, I needed to warn Pepper and Rhodey. They were still my friends despite what may or may not have occurred between them.

I pulled in the drive, mind set upon getting the groceries in the house and the long transfer of files to the safe house. I didn't notice anything wrong until I stepped over the dead body of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Correction, most likely Hydra agent. There were severe burns to the Kevlar vest he was wearing. I looked around. I was surrounded by death, all with the same burns. I hurried to the door and pushed my way in. I dropped everything the moment I saw Lana lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

"Lana," I fell to my knees and gathered her up in my arms. "Oh, God. Lana!"

She opened her eyes slightly, one word fell from her mouth.

"Hydra."


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty Six

"Lana, Lana!" I patted her gently on the face trying to rouse her. I felt the tears straining down my face. I turned my head to wipe my face on my sleeve. In the moment I turned back, Lana shimmered. Her feminine form falling away from her. Her curves falling away for lean masculine features. The thick leather armor torn away in pieces. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would have never believed it. I was holding Loki in my arms where Lana had been. I almost dropped him.

It made sense now. Why I couldn't find any record of Lana, why her injuries weren't healing. I was suddenly angry for the deception. I wanted answers. But he was clearly unconscious enough to not be able to maintain his deceitful form. If I wanted answers, I needed him conscious. And I really didn't need Barton and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra, or whoever he was affiliated with finding out about this. I could already hear the 'I told you so's'.

"Jarvis, we are on lockdown. No one in, no one out."

"Yes sir." He complied, bringing the bulletproof curtains down around the house and electrifying the doors. I had to get this tracker out of Loki and dispose of it before the house was stormed.

I struggled to lift his now heavier and longer frame, but once I got him up, I carried him downstairs. I cleared off my desk in one swoop of my free arm. I laid him across it. I found the first aid kit and a handful of tools I thought I was going to need.

"Jarvis, I need light. Lots of it. Dum-E, get over here. You hold a light too." I looked over Loki. He not only had the tracker buried inside his flank, he had bullet holes everywhere. I cut off as much armor as I could, hacking at the last remaining pieces with a knife. The wound where the arrow had gone in was torn open. Appendectomy, my ass. Why hadn't I seen it.

Loki's flesh was tinged blue around every wound. Through some of the blue were darker blue lines. I ran a finger along one. I pulled back, surprised on how cold he was. I grabbed a towel and mopped up the blood pooling on his chest.

I was really regretting sleeping through anatomy class. I grabbed a pair of pliers. I seized the end of the arrow and gently tugged. It held in place. I held the arrowhead and used a scalpel to remove the muscle from the barbs. I'm glad I remembered Barton saying something about the arrow being barbed. It took me awhile to remove the arrow. After it was out I had Jarvis raise one of the curtains. I threw it as far I could into the ocean. Let Barton track it out there.

I returned to Loki. I wanted answers, so I couldn't let him bleed out across my desk. I went looking for something to sew up the gash. When I returned with the fishing line, it seemed the muscle was knitting itself back together. His entire lower abdomen and even the muscle was blue. I sewed it up to help promote the healing. I figured if I removed the foreign objects, he would heal himself with with this crazy blueness. Maybe this is how the Aesir healed. I just never remember Thor ever turning blue.

"Jarvis, do we have anything we can do an X-Ray with. Or make an X-Ray machine with."

"The Ironman visor has an X-Ray setting you rarely use, sir." I really hated his British snarkyness right now. I went for the my helmet. Jarvis set up the X-Ray feature. I scanned Loki's body. He was riddled with bullets. Probably from the AK-47 that one of the dead agents was still holding.

"Display X-Ray on the projectors. Try to line it up the best you can." Taking off the helmet. I wanted to throw it, but didn't. I grabbed the pliers again. I started pulling round after round out of him.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, why are you trying to save his life? He is a wanted war criminal. And I believe he has been masquerading as Lana Laufeyson." Jarvis questioned.

"I know," I sighed. "I just want answers. No more interruptions." I could feel my heart breaking as I worked. My fingers ran over his skin, pulling more bullets and fragments out. The flesh that was Lana.

When I had finished, I had removed seventy two rounds from Loki's limp body. I sat on the floor exhausted. I was suddenly glad I didn't go to medical school. As I worked on him, I noticed several large scars across him. It looked like he had been tortured. It must have taken a lot of effort to cover up these scars and make himself into Lana. No wonder he changed back after he fell unconscious.

I was about to fall unconscious from exhaustion. I really didn't want him to wake up and disappear again. There wasn't much I could do, he was a god after all. I stood, thinking of what I could do with him. I lifted him over my shoulder and carried him the bedroom. I threw him on the bed, not overly caring if I hurt him more. I grabbed some wire I had laying around the lab. I bound his hands and feet. I tied his hands to the headboard. If he really wanted out, I'm sure he could snap the wires. I was betting on his depletion of magic to hold him there. Just long enough to get my answers and spout off my feelings. Then I'd be done with him. I could just give him over to Thor to take back to prison in Asgard.

I looked over my handiwork. Most of his wounds were starting to heal, but a good portion of his body was blue. The dark blue lines swirled over him. It was most intriguing following the lines across his lithe body. For an Asgardian, he was much smaller. His brother, Thor was a giant compared to Loki, heavily muscled compared to Loki's small frame and lithe muscles.

I shook my head. I needed sleep. I curled up in a chair and fell into a fretful sleep.

Loki was unconscious for over a week. He had the odd nightmare, twisting against his bindings. He writhed like he was being tortured. But never once did he open his green eyes. I used the Internet to find out as much as could about him, both his attack on New York and any Norse mythology about him. I wanted as much information on the trickster God.

I fell into drinking again. I was betrayed. I let my heart get broken again. If it weren't for the Hydra agents that most likely wanted to hunt me down and kill me, I'd be out boozing it up and sleeping around. I was slumped against my desk, bottle in hand. Drowning my sorrows in a bottle. I took a swig of Jack Daniels.

I heard a groan from the other room. I stood and staggered into the room. I figured he was dreaming again, and I could return to my bottle. Much to my surprise, he was awake. Green eyes flashing in panic.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here Tony! Hydra attacked me and now I'm tied up!" Loki breathed. I leaned on the doorframe to support me and took another swig from the bottle. "Tony? Sweetie?" He breathed again.

"Don't Tony sweetie me!" I yelled and threw the bottle to the floor. It gave a satisfying crash. His eyes brightened with fear. I walked into the bathroom. I pissed and grabbed a mirror.

"Tony, what's gotten into you?" Loki struggled against the wires. I forced the mirror into his face. His jaw dropped at the sight of his own reflection. His masculine features looking back to him. "Tony…"

"Fucking shut up. The only reason you're still here and not in Asgard is because I want answers. The bombings in New York when we first we're together, that was you?" He nodded.

"Fury is dead and Hydra has taken over S.H.I.E.L.D. Was that you?" He shook his head no.

"Why me?" I said the last question with tears threatening to spill over. He sighed and relaxed against his bindings.

"I was there for Thor. I wanted him dead, I still do. I meant to seduce and kill my own brother that night. I set explosives in the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility to lure the rest of The Avengers from him and I could kill him. However, you were sitting there, feeling sorry for yourself. I couldn't help it. You seemed so strong and confident when I cornered you in your tower during the attack. You even approached me without that armor. When I saw you, I wanted to know what had gotten the person who stood up to a god, down in the dumps.

"I never meant it end up how it did. I saw a second chance at the casino. Planted more explosives and tried to kill Thor again. Because I been watching Thor, I inadvertently was watching you too. I watched you beat yourself up about letting S.H.I.E.L.D. take me. So I walked up to you just to let you know I was okay. I never expected you to follow. I intended to be the only person in the elevator when the explosion hit. Thor would then rescue the helpless maiden and I could thrust a blade in his chest.

I became infatuated with you. It was interesting that you just happened to be there every time I planned an attack on Thor. I wanted to know more about you. And then the injury happened. I'd been to every healer in every realm. No one can get it out." He explained. I looked down to the only patch of blue skin left on him. His eyes followed mine, struggling to sit up and see the now healed wound.

"Please untie me. I have no magic. It's all being used to heal me." He pled.

"And what happens when it comes back? You kill me? You escape?" I said dryly. He blinked at me like I was speaking a foreign language. I sighed and untied his hands from the headboard, but left them bound. He ran his fingers over the blue patch of skin.

"It's gone, but how?" He said as pulled the blankets back over it, hiding that exquisite blue.

"I took it out. I also removed seventy two bullets from your body."

"Thank you." He breathed. "When did I change back?"

"After you fell unconscious."

"And you still did all that for me?"

"I wanted answers. I know how it happened and why. Now I need to know one more thing." I swallowed. "Was any of it real, or was it all one big joke?"

"A joke, no! Maybe at first, but once I saw we were very similar…" He trailed off.

"Similar?" I shouted is disbelief.

"Yes, egotistical maniacs bent on holding power. Our similar upbringing. Our dislike of our fathers, love for our mothers. Our repeated failures in relationships." He droned on. I listened, I didn't care. "Tony, come sit down. You look like hell." I stood stubbornly.

"Tony, I don't blame you for not wanting to trust me, but I do care for you and don't want to see you hurt if you fall over drunk."

I sat in the chair across from the bed. I felt myself falling asleep. I had my answers, I just needed to think them over. I expected him to escape while I was asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty Seven

I awoke with a start, thinking I had overslept. The steel curtains around the house made it difficult to tell whether it was day or night. I winced at the sudden pain in my head. I haven't had a hangover this bad in a long time. I squinted at the bed. Loki lie there sleeping. He looked peaceful. I brushed a lock of raven hair from his face.

I pulled my hand back with a start. What was I doing? I made my way to the kitchen for pain killers and food. I returned to the bedroom to eat my blueberries and fall back asleep. Loki was sitting up in bed.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head. I sat in my chair. It was becoming uncomfortable. I started eating my blueberries. He licked his thin lips.

"Hungry?" I asked. He nodded. I sat next to him on the bed. I gave him some water and offered him the bag of dried blueberries. He held his bound hands up with a sheepish grin. I rolled my eyes and fed him a berry. He gently took it, not letting his skin touch mine. We ate in silence for fifteen or so minutes. I offered another berry, this time taking my fingers in his mouth too. He sucked gently, swirling his tongue around my finger and thumb. I moaned quietly, but not quietly enough. I felt his smile around my digits. I pulled away and stood to leave.

"Feed yourself." I threw the bag at him. "I have work to do anyway."

I really didn't have work to do, I just needed away from him. I was convinced my relationship with Lana had been a trick. He meant the whole thing to make a fool of me. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was still eating, sucking blueberry off each of his fingers. He knew I was watching and turned around, my back facing him. I fiddled around with some piece of circuitry. I caught his reflection in a screen. He was checking himself over. He was still tinged light blue. The darker lines not even present.

"What's with the blue anyway?" I said with my back still turned. He looked shocked. I swiveled around in my chair. My arms crossed just under the Arc Reactor waiting for an answer.

"I'm not going to yell, you want to know then you must come here."he said. I scooted my chair into the doorframe. He sighed at my stubbornness.

"Mother and Allfather once told Thor and I stories of the other realms. Alfheim, Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, and Vanaheim. The wonderful light elves that ruled Alfheim, known for their healing and magic. Svartalfheim, land of the dark elves that wanted Asgard. Vanaheim, home of the nature gods. And Jotunheim, land of darkness and ice.

"They always told us fight hard and die in battle we would go to Valhalla. Die a coward and our soul would go to Muspelheim to be eaten. They told us stories of the Ice Giants. Huge monsters with burning red eyes that ruled Jotunheim. Once they had rule of Midgard. Allfather liked to tell stories about defeating the Ice Giants and restoring Midgard. They told us go to sleep or the Ice Giants, the Jotuns will come for us. Behave or they would come for us. These were stories told to all Asgardian children. Comparable to some of the demons that children are threaten with here on Midgard. The devil, bogeymen, monsters." He spoke, not getting to much of a point. I listened, hoping he'd make his point soon.

"The story that wasn't told, how Allfather defeated the Jotuns and restored Midgard. Jotunheim had rule of your realm during the last ice age. Allfather rode to Jotunheim to convince its king to release Midgard and allow the humans to prosper. The king, Laufey, refused. The two realms warred against each other. During one particularly rough battle on Jotunheim, the Allfather found a small Jotun babe. He took the child as a bargaining piece to bring peace to the realms. Allfather raised the child as his own, always telling King Laufey that he would kill the child if the Jotuns tried to invade Midgard again.

"Thus, ended what you would call the ice age and humans prospered. Allfather raised the Jotun boy with his own son, grooming both to one day be king.

"One day, not too long ago, a few stray Jotuns found their way into Asgard. They met their destruction on what would be Thor's coronation day. Allfather dismissed it as an isolated few. Thor took it as an act of war and travelled to Jotunheim intent on slaying every Ice Giant. Allfather intervened, and banished Thor to Midgard. While I was fighting alongside Thor that day, a Jotun grabbed my arm. Instead of burning off, my flesh took on a blue color similar to the Jotuns. I demanded the Allfather tell me of my heritage. He, in a weakened state admitted I was the boy that was stolen. I was the bargaining piece Allfather had against King Laufey. Laufey's son. I was never meant to be king of Asgard. I was being raised to rule Jotunheim. The Allfather knew he could secure peace with a son on the throne of Asgard and a son on the throne of Jotunheim.

"Thor had gone and ruined any chance for peace. And I, left the monster from our childhood. I met with Laufey, tried to convince him to restore peace. He just wanted the Allfather dead for stealing his son. I found him passage into Asgard to kill the Allfather while he was in the Odinsleep. I took the opportunity to slay Laufey myself and take my rightful place as King of Jotunheim. And with Thor being banished, I also took the throne of Asgard.

"It was then Thor returned and overthrew me. Peace was destroyed amongst the realms and suddenly I was an outcast. I was a monster in any realm. I threw myself from the Bifrost. I know I said Thor threw me, but how can anyone expect goody two shoes Thor to do that to his own brother. He tried to save me. But I had lost everything.

"I fell. I know not how long. I was saved from bleakness by Thanos. But that is a story for when I am stronger." Loki finished with a sigh. Like a relief off his chest to be telling me this.

"And so you're blue?"I asked.

"Naturally, yes."

"And the pattern?"

"Unique to only me."

"Has nothing to do with this?" I held up the snake charm that I was still wearing.

"No. I my mother gave that to me. She said it was family treasure." We sat in silence again. "Please unbind me. I have no magic. And I do not wish to kill you. At this point I owe you a life debt." Loki held out his hands. "Please, I wish to clean the rest of this blood off."

I slowly got up and untied the wires restraining him. He went off to the bathroom and I to my desk. I tried to comprehend the story I just heard.


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty Eight

I puttered around the lab for what felt like forever. Loki still hadn't come out of the bathroom.

"Jarvis, how long has he been in there?"

"Three hours, sir."

"Three hours? What the hell is doing in there?" I muttered more to myself, than Jarvis.

"Crying, sir."

"What is he crying about?" I asked the empty room.

"Would you like me to ask him sir?"

"No, Jarvis!" I shouted at my nosy AI. I pulled up a picture I had taken on my phone. It was a picture of myself and Lana. We looked so happy, wrapped in each other's arms. I stared at it until I felt tears run down my face. I laid my head on the desk. The phone now propped up, I cried quietly.

Large firm hands rounded my shoulders, fingertips toying with the fine hair at the nape on my neck.

"It can be like that again." Loki breathed.

"It was a lie." I turned to meet his red rimmed eyes.

"I never lied to you."

"You're the God of lies." I stammered.

"I never lied to you. I may have changed a few details, but she is me."

"We're you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes, and every time I wanted to, your damned Avengers showed up. I wanted to tell you so much." Loki tried to caress my face. I turned from his touch. He sighed and returned to lying down to heal.


	29. Chapter 29

Twenty Nine

The next few days were awkward. We avoided each other's gaze, I took to sleeping in an unfinished bedroom upstairs. I drank more and more, trying to drown my feelings. Loki had healed and no longer had a blue tint. He had his magic back. I knew because he conjured his armor from mid air. It looked brand new without the bullet holes or where I had to tear it from his limp body. Even with his magic, he didn't leave. He quietly took to tiptoeing around my perpetual drunken state. He even brought me food when I failed to leave my room.

About a week after last speaking to him I confronted him. I was clearly intoxicated and slurred my words heavily.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I slurred, swaying in the door way.

"I am Loki, prince of Asgard…" He started.

"Yeah, yeah I know. And you're burdened with glorious purpose."

"My only purpose is for you." He lowered his gaze. "I have failed everything else, I don't intend to fail you." He stood and crossed the room in a few easy steps. He hadn't been dressed in his usual armor, but instead jeans that mysteriously looked like mine, and a long sleeved green top. I swung the bottle I'd been holding at his head. He caught it and set it on a nearby table. He took my chin in his hand, gripping firmly. He smiled, his grin lighting up his face. The last time he held me like this, he threw me through a window. I closed my eyes awaiting to be thrown across the room.

Instead there was a gentle pressure on my lips. His lips on mine. I flashed my eyes open meeting his green eyes filled with lust. He took my face in both hands.

"So beautiful…" He murmured. He kissed me again, this time I gave in. I grabbed his waist pulling him into me. It was now I realized he was about four inches taller than me and I needed to stand on tiptoe to reach his lips. Loki's hands snaked around my back holding me against him. I kissed along his jaw and exposed throat. My fingertips worked under his shirt feeling his cool skin. He guided me backwards towards the love seat that he had just vacated. I lifted his shirt over his head and pushed him down on the love seat. I lifted my own shirt off and threw it across the room. I straddled his lap feeling his hard and needy member tight against his jeans. I rocked my hips into him. Loki groaned and kissed down my chest, fingers running along the metal ring of the Arc Reactor. He touched his tongue to the sensitive skin. I gasped a, throwing myself off him to the floor.

"No, no! This can't happen!" I backed away from him.

"Tony, what's wrong? Loki said as he lowered himself to the floor.

"You're not her. You're not Lana!" I shouted at him.

"What does it matter if I am male or female?" He shouted in return.

"It doesn't matter! You're just not the sweet Lana I fell in love with!"

"I am her!"

"No, you're a mass murderer, not sweet innocent Lana." I sat up trying to make myself taller. We sat in silence for a moment. He placed a hand on my knee. I brushed it off. "Leave." I said.

"Tony…" he tried

"You have your magic back, leave!"

His green eyes met my brown ones in almost a plead before disappearing into a wisp of black smoke. I collapsed on the floor crying.


	30. Chapter 30

Thirty

I don't remember much of the week following Loki's departure. I remember a lot of drinking. I vaguely remember driving to the liquor store to stock up on more. I woke up freezing. It was mid September, the nights were unseasonable cold. Maybe I forgot to kick the heat on last night. I rubbed my eyes, blinked the blurriness out of my eyes. My face hurt, a lot. It felt like I'd been hit by a bus. I had fallen asleep in one of the poolside chairs. I blinked again.

"Is that my dog up on the roof?" I mumbled to myself, still rubbing one eye. "Wait, I don't have a dog?" I stood up.

"Good god, is that my car out in the pool?" I questioned the open air, and my drowned Audi. All I remembered was a phone call, I said party's on. Then somebody was knocking on my door.

"I don't know what the hell went on around here last night." I stood surveying the damage. I went to the kitchen and retrieved a garbage bag. I started picking up beer cans.

"What a mess." I rubbed the back of my head. "Oh, man. Who's that passed out in the yard?" I kicked him gently, but he didn't stir. I thought I recognized him, but my face hurt too bad to bother.

All that's left of the fire pit is one of my lawn chairs and a piece of siding off my barn. Somebody doing donuts, must have hit the mailbox, cause it's laying out there in the road. I walked through the house. There was a flood in the bathroom, a hog in the kitchen. Where does anyone find a hog in Southern California? There was a dude on my couch with a bloody nose.

I ran my fingers through my hair struggling to remember the night before.

"I don't know what the hell went on around here last night." I repeated. "But it must have been a good time." I shrugged. I passed the bedroom that I had claimed after Loki left.

"Why's my bed not in my room?" I popped my head in the room to really make sure the bed wasn't there. I caught my face in the mirror.

"God, how did my face get black and blue?" I poked the bruises and winced in pain. I stood staring at myself trying to remember. I thought I remembered the words 'bring it on and pour it strong', but they were out of context for me. I did remember all the girls getting down. That I did remember, and I smiled to myself before continuing picking up beer cans.

I kept walking through the house seeing if anything could jog my over intoxicated head. I guess we used the table top for a game of beer pong, the back porch for a dance floor. Somebody took a shower rod and turned it into a strip pole and it looked like a hole punched through my brand new front door. Those doors are three inches of solid steel. That meant either Thor or Bruce were around to tell me what the hell went on around here last night. I pushed through the doors to see Thor sitting on the front step.

"Thor! I am so glad to see you. You want to tell me what the hell went on around here last night?" I sat next to him.

"I was just trying to figure that one out, friend Stark. I could really use a cold one right about now."

"So I'll assume you punched a hole in my door?" I asked.

"It must have been me as I do not observe Banner here."

"Wait, I thought I saw him. Yeah, he has a bloody nose on the couch. I didn't even recognize him. What do you remember?"

"All I remember is a phone call from you to Jane's phone saying the party's on. I thought you meant party as in the Chitauri attack in New York. Not drinking, although it was a good time."

"So, was I plastered when you arrived?"

"If you mean by plastered, drunk. Yes, very much so."

"Ok. Let's go wake up Bruce and see what he remembers. I also need help identifying the person passed out in the yard."

(Author's note: I must also give credit to the band Parmalee for their song 'Musta Had a Good Time'. If you are unfamiliar with the song, please find it on that video app that rhymes with boo boob, and read the chapter again with the music to truely appreciate it. Again, thank you all for reading.)


	31. Chapter 31

Thirty One

Bruce, Thor, Clint, and I sat at the kitchen table trying to remember the night before. Clint Barton turned out to be the drunk guy passed out in my yard. Nobody could remember much. But we had enough to piece together that I had called everyone and a bunch of other people to party and drink with me. We had a small fire and plenty of beer. People were having fun playing beer pong or dancing. I really hadn't minded the shower rod strip pole. Between our four fractured memories, we discovered Hydra crashed the party. Everyone fled and the four of us stayed to fight them off. It certainly explained the hole through the three inch steel doors, our combined bruises and my car in the pool.

"Okay, if we managed to solve all that," Clint spoke, stirring his coffee. "Can anyone explain the dog and pig?"

"Seriously, where do you find a pig in Southern California?" Chimed in Bruce.

"That's what I said!" I chirped.

"I still say we roast it!" Thor pounded his fist into the table upsetting everyone's coffee.

"I'll make more." Barton stood. He threw a wet dish towel at the back of Thor's head. It made a terrific sound as it hit the back of the gods head. All four of us laughed. Any other day and the archer would have been running for his life.

"Tony, what has changed? A month ago an event such as this would never happen." Thor said as he cleaned the table.

"I bet this is because of the whole Hydra mess and Fury being dead." Bruce rambled on.

"No. Lana and I had a fight. I think she's gone." I told them, because I wasn't ready to tell my friends that I had really been fucking a guy who magically changed into a girl.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I really liked her too. Even though I only met her the few times we burst in here looking for Loki." Clint tried to comfort, but only resulted in my cringing at Loki's name.

"Friend, Stark. What is your Midgardian saying? There will be other fish?" Thor tried.

"No, it's there's other fish in the sea." Bruce corrected.

"Have you guys seen some of the fish out there. Some of them are pretty scary." I defended myself. "What are we doing about Hydra?" I changed subjects.

"What do you mean? We kill them, that's what we do." Spoke Clint.

"They've come for us, what's to stop them from coming after our loved ones. Pepper, Jane?"

"You still have feelings for Pepper?" Bruce asked.

"You know, I'm getting tired of this conversation. I'm trying to protect the people I care about from Hydra and all you three can think about is who I'm screwing." I stood, raising my voice.

"I apologize."

"Yeah, we're sorry too." Chimed in Bruce. Clint nodded in agreement.

"Cap probably won't like me saying this, but he and Natasha went off to investigate this. I think we should lay low until we hear something from one of them. The tower isn't safe and obviously here isn't either. I have a safe house that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't know about. It's big enough to house everyone plus our extended…family…I guess you could say."

"I agree." Thor also stood, clasping my shoulder.

"Thor, I'd normally say Asgard would be the safest for Jane, but with your brother running around, I think you need to stay on earth."

"Speaking of deranged lunatics, his tracker went dead. It last said he was at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. I don't know if it was still inside him and he's dead, or if the tracker is at the bottom of the ocean and he's running free." Barton stood and grabbed his bow from one of kitchen cabinets.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. I shot Bruce an odd look as he looked like he was watching tennis.

"I stuck it in there when I first got here last night." There was a chorus of 'ah's'.

"Well, where do we start?" Thor asked still dumbfounded by the archer's actions.

"Thor, I know you have to get Jane. Bruce? Anyone?" He shook his head no. "Clint?"

"No."

"Okay, you two can help me get some equipment packed. Can we all meet back here in about two hours?

"I will try, as there is more than Jane."

"Okay, let's go."


	32. Chapter 32

Thirty Two

Some six hours later, we had everyone together and ready to go. We had three trucks together with filled trailers. I had rented them under a fake name to throw anyone off. I left a secured file for Captain America. I locked the house down with the steel curtains and patched door. I hoped it looked like we were locked down inside.

"Everyone ready?" I turned to the group. "No powers from this point until we get there. We're driving cross country. If anyone of us gets lost, there is a burner cell phone in each car. Call me for directions. Try to stick together. It should take four days to reach our destination. And please don't get pulled over, we don't know who's the good guys anymore. Everyone got it?"

"Yes!" Shouted my small army.

We jumped into our designated trucks and hit the road. Jane drove the rear, with Thor and Eric Selvig. Pepper and Rhodey decided to drive with Clint, and somehow Bruce and I got stuck with Jane's friend Darcy.

I looked back at the house, one final time before pulling out of the drive. So many memories, I only hoped it would still be standing when we got back. I hoped Steve and Natasha were ok. I hoped they found the message and joined us.

Before the end of the first day, I was sick of Darcy. She talked nonstop about anything and everything, but mostly nothing. I was starting to think she enjoyed hearing her own voice. I tried turning the music up, but she only spoke louder. Bruce got smart and bought earplugs when we stopped for gas. I offered to trade her for Selvig. Thor and Jane said no, they didn't want her. I didn't want Pepper or Rhodey, that would just end in my driving off a cliff.

We stayed in a cheap motel in Texas. I sat on the bed, staring at my phone. I had cut the service to it, but my pictures remained. I stared at the picture of myself and Lana. Why had I sent him away. There was so much more I wanted to ask. I wanted to know why did he attack New York, where did the scars on his body come from, who was Thanos? I felt a tear run down my face. I was painfully sober, the first time in weeks. I could have made it work, it wasn't him being a guy that made it difficult. I'd been with guys before. It was during college and it was usually just a blow job to pay for drugs. But I could make it work. It was the mass murderer, delusional maniac I couldn't deal with.

I missed him. I could almost feel his lips on mine, almost feel his smooth hands brushing across my bare skin. I opened my eyes to my dark empty room. I cried myself to sleep.

Three painful days later, we had made it to Cincinnati without anyone getting lost, or killed. Even though I wanted to kill Darcy.

"Here, you can have her back." I walked a still chattering Darcy to Jane. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Where are we?" Pepper asked looking at the forest undergrowth. "I thought you said this was a safe house."

"We're here." I said as I approached a wall of ivy. "Guys, a little help?" Everyone looked at me funny, but moved to helped. We pulled the ivy down revealing a large bunker door. I grabbed the gauntlets from the car. Using the jet assist I managed the door open. It was big enough to drive into.

"What is this place?" Clint stared in wonder.

"Old missile silo. I've retrofitted it into a safe house. There could be a nuclear war going on out here, and we'd never know." I stood proudly.

"Did you buy this off QVC?" Darcy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No…" I patronized.

"Well, let us go and get set up." Thor boomed.

We were able to drive all three trucks inside to unload. After unloading, Clint, Bruce and I returned the trailers and two trucks to the rental place in town. I was tired and painfully sober. I had to stay sober for the last four days to drive. We picked up twenty pizzas for dinner. I doubt there would be leftovers between the God and the nuclear reactor. Someone would have to go grocery shopping the next day. We were all just so tired from the four day trek across country.

The silo was set up a lot like Stark Tower. A common room near the bottom of the silo, and an elevator running the center. Each floor it's own separate apartment. Thor and Jane, Pepper and Rhodey, much to my dismay. Darcy and Selvig opted for a floor together, and I opted for the floor closest to my lab. Bruce took the guest room on my floor. The only bad part was, if you got hungry in the middle of the night, you had to go downstairs.

The first few days were fine as everyone settled in. It was hard watching Pepper and Rhodey.

It was hard watching them flirt and kiss. It was hard watching her be happy. I locked myself in the lab on the top floor. I refused to come out. I refused visitors. I told everyone I was working on an important project. In reality I was lying on the floor in a drunken stupor. I'd been thinking about Loki again. I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to see him. I needed away from all this happiness.


	33. Chapter 33

Thirty Three

It was four in the morning when I snuck downstairs. I'd been holed up in the lab for just over a month. There was no sign of the Captain or Natasha. The news feeds that filtered in showed the grim situation outside. Hydra had hijacked the former S.H.I.E.L.D.'s project Insight. I had helped design the repulser lifts to launch them and keep them afloat. I was happy to know Cap had taken down all three crafts before they could harm anyone. There were images of him fighting along side a guy with wings. They were fighting a man with a metal arm.

There were also reports of bombings across the nation. The few images caught of the bomber were fuzzy, but they all looked like Loki. It seemed he was taking his anger out on the poor buildings, as no one was in any of the buildings. He hadn't harmed a single person. It honestly looked like a cry for attention.

I crossed the living area quietly. I didn't want anyone knowing I'd come out of my lab. My head woozy from the liquor sloshing around my brain. I leaned against the elevator door trying to regain my balance. I felt a soft pressure at my ankles. I looked down, there at my feet was a black cat. I shook my head to shake the hallucination from my head. I looked down again and it was still there. It looked up at me with bright green eyes. I shook my head and nudged it away with my foot. I'd deal with it and it's owner when I woke up.

I was hungry and it was four in the morning. Standing in the fridge with door held wide open was Darcy. She was in a t-shirt and white panties. She stood looking for something on the bottom shelf, her ass in the air. She hadn't heard me. I stared long and hard at her firm butt and creamy thighs. That familiar feeling of lust came over me.

"Mr. Stark. I didn't hear you. You scared me." She turned from the fridge holding an apple in one hand, her chest in the other.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." I took a step forward.

"No, it's okay, I just didn't expect anyone else up at this time. You should come out of your lab more often. You're not looking well. Everyone wonders what you do in there." She began rambling.

"Darcy, shut up." I grabbed her face pressing my lips into hers. She didn't fight, but rather pushed back in to me. My tongue pushed past her lips meeting hers. My hands tangled in her hair. Hers reached under my shirt running along my abs, the apple long forgotten. She pulled back, taking the corners of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Darcy had beautiful tanned skin, the only touch of color were her pert pink nipples. I removed my own shirt before returning my attention to her. I kissed along her jaw and neck, working my way to those beautiful tits. She gasped as I swirled one around with my tongue. I kissed and sucked gently on it, enjoying her small moans. I switched my attentions to the other earning more moans from her.

I kissed back up her chest, planting a kiss on her full lips. I picked her small frame up. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her to the table and placed her down on the edge. I continued kissing her, running my fingers up her thigh. My stiff cock painful against my jeans. I loosened the button and zipper freeing myself from confinement. I stood back and pulled off her panties, discarding them somewhere across the room. She sat up, a leg tightly holding me in place. I pushed into her tight entrance, warm and wet for me. She threw her head back with a deep moan. I held onto her hips as I thrust in and out of her, earning louder moans and squeals from Darcy.

I gathered her up and walked us to the couch. I sat and had her firmly still wrapped around my cock. She started to rock in time with my thrusts. I buried my face into her bouncing breasts. I nipped and kissed along them. I felt the urge to orgasm. I flipped her and fucked her into the cushions. She screamed through her orgasm and I tired to cover her mouth to prevent the rest of the house from hearing. I pulled out of her and quickly fisted my load onto her stomach.

"Go to bed." I told her with a quick kiss. I grabbed a box of pizza from the fridge and returned to my room. I locked myself inside. My needs satisfied. I was asleep after one slice of pizza, still feeling the buzzing of alcohol and sex in my head.


	34. Chapter 34

Thirty Four

I woke, my head reeling. There was a pounding. I thought it was in my head. The pounding grew louder.

"Stark!" Came a voice. I threw the first object I touched, at the door. Whatever it was fell with a dull thud.

"Stark!" Someone shouted again. "We have work to do. Get up!" I threw something else at the door, this time it shattered.

"Anthony Edward Stark!" Pepper's growl echoed through my aching head. "Loki has hostages in a casino in Cleveland. He will not release them until he has spoken to you."

I sat up rubbing my eyes. I stumbled to the door and opened it. Thor, Pepper, Clint and Darcy were standing there. Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped. Except for Darcy, who just licked her lips. Pepper pushed me back in the room. Slamming the door.

"Tony!" She scolded.

"What?" I sat back on the bed trying to dislodge a piece of glass from my foot.

"Clothes? Where are your clothes?"

"I don't know." I responded finally noticing being naked. I didn't remember where I lost my clothes.

"You look like hell, Tony." She tried scolding again. I shrugged her off looking for something to wear under my suit.

"Well, I feel like hell." I finally told her as I pulled a pair of jeans over my bare ass. The pounding came again.

"Stark! Loki says if you're not there in an hour, he's going to start killing people." Clint yelled through the door. "If you go butt ass naked, you should be able to scare him back to prison! He'll get one look at your ass and he'll be begging Thor to go back to jail!" I smirked at the thought, knowing he was wrong. I heard a small skirmish in the hall, probably Thor punching Barton.

"Friend, Stark! I will go with you to detain my brother." Thor's voice boomed and echoed in my poor head. I pushed the door open.

"Well let's go deal with the princess and her demands." I marched towards the elevator, entourage in tow.

"You are aware my brother is a male, yes?" Thor glanced at me sideways. I returned his sideways glance, and laughed.


	35. Chapter 35

Thirty Five

The casino was surrounded by local authorities and other agencies. It was kind of nice not to see S.H.I.E.L.D. jackets on everyone. That still didn't mean everyone was to be trusted. Thor and I knew it. Even the agencies seemed more on edge, not knowing if the person standing next to them was Hydra or not. It made the situation more tense and the need for a resolution more urgent.

I touched down on the city street outside the casino in classic Ironman style, shattering the pavement. Thor landed next to me. The gathered crowd erupted in cheers. I waved and blew kisses to the crowd, but never raised my face mask. I didn't want my fans seeing how bad I looked. I'd passed by a mirror before I left the safe house. My eyes were red rimmed with dark circles. I hadn't shaved in the month and a half we were in the safe house. I hadn't really showered either. I was a shadow of the man I used to be.

Police directed us into the building. Tables overturned, poker chips and cards lay everywhere. Glass was strewn about. Loki had caused a panic, but my visor picked up no blood. He hadn't hurt anyone. He was getting our attention. I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. Loki stood at the top of the stairs, a young lady, most likely an employee, sat at his feet. She had been crying, but seemed undamaged.

"About damn time." Loki berated.

"Well, you know me. Fashionably late." I said.

"Brother! You're alive!"

"I don't remember asking for him as part of the deal." Loki cocked his head at Thor's presence. He cringed at the word 'brother'."

"I do remember the part of the deal where you said you'd let the hostages go if you got to speak to me." I reminded.

"Yes, I do suppose that I said that." He said and gestured for the hostages to run to freedom.

"Thor, take them to safety, I got this." I spoke softly.

"He'll kill you."

"You'll put even more lives at risk if you interfere. He asked for me, and he doesn't seem to keen on you being here. Trust me, I got this. Go." I handed off the young lady that had run to me.


	36. Chapter 36

Thirty Six

I jetted up the stairs to land next to Loki. He held a hand out for me. I took his hand with one of my gauntlets. The world filled with a black mist as he transported us. I closed my eyes against the feeling. I really didn't want to black out this time. The teleportation left a sickening feeling in my stomach. I pushed against that feeling. I wanted to be able to talk to him.

"Take off that damned helmet, Stark." Loki said, sounding echoed. I lifted the mask and took off my helmet. I was in my penthouse in Stark Tower. It looked like my house did the day Hydra raided it. I assumed that's what had happened here as well.

"So, you're back to calling me Stark?"

"Give me a reason not to." His back was to me surveying the room. He turned. "You look like hell."

"So I've been told. Feel like it too." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you have a good time last night?" He purred.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"With that woman." It was his turn to roll his eyes. I struggled to remember. It suddenly came rushing into my head. Darcy!

"How? What? I mean…" I stumbled.

"I have my methods." He coolly said. My jaw dropped as I was at a loss for words. He pressed a finger to my chin, closing my mouth. "You'll catch flies."

I stood dumbfounded looking at him kick around circuity and glass that littered the floor. He was dressed in his usual armor. It had a few singe marks, probably from the chaos he'd been causing.

"You obviously didn't bring me here to gloat about however you're spying on me." I finally found my voice.

"No, but it's fun."

"Jealous much?" I smiled. Loki shot me a dirty look. If I wanted more information, I needed, I had to stop being a smart mouth for ten minutes.

"What do you think?" He stalked over to me.

"Maybe a little. You've been blowing up a lot of buildings lately and held a lot of people hostage, just to see me."

"I do not care about you anymore!" He shouted. His voice hitched slightly. Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose, regaining his composure. "Those buildings were all covers for Hydra. Hydra will pay for what they did to me. I mean to hunt them all down. I brought you here to propose an alliance."

"An alliance?"

"Yes, Hydra is a common enemy and I have use of your technological skills."

"I'll agree, but under one condition. Why did you attack New York? You said you had fallen into the void and this Thanos person rescued you. You could have started over, but you brought chaos to our world. And when you had the chance, you could have killed us. All of us. Well, except for Thor and Hulk. You threw me out a window some thousand feet from the ground. All you did was bring us together as a team to ensure your capture and return to Asgard." I rambled on. He held a hand up to pause me.

"You've done a lot of thinking while drinking." He said, suddenly looking lost. "I suppose I owe you an explanation. You look exhausted, let's sit. It's a long story." He moved to couch and dumped the glass off the cushions.

"Like that would have mattered, this armor is not coming off." I muttered, but sat anyway. Loki sat in a pensive state, gathering his thoughts. He stared into the distance. He looked so broken, so lost. For a moment I could see the Lana I fell in love with behind his eyes. His eyes were not as menacing, but softer, pain bottled up inside of him.

I worked an armored gauntlet off and placed a hand on his knee, bringing him back to reality. He moved his knee away and I returned my hand to myself. I fiddled with my gauntlet.

"Thanos rescued me from the void. Took me in cared for my broken soul. He heard my plea and promised me the nine realms. He promised me an army to take Thor's precious Midgard. He promised me a throne on Midgard. He gave me more magic than I could ever dream of. But that magic came at a price." Loki paused. He sighed and looked at his nails, picking at his cuticles. "There's no easy way to put this, I essentially became his slave. The things I was forced to do were appalling. I don't wish to speak of the details."

"Loki," I started. He held up a hand stop me.

"I later found out that after I had completed my task and found the infinity stones on Midgard, he was never going to let me have Midgard. I was to be locked away, only to be used as Thanos' play thing." He stopped again, brushing away a tear that threatened to fall. I saw the hurt, I saw the damage. I suddenly felt like a jerk for the way I acted.

"That's why I didn't kill you. Any of you. You were right. I had it in my power to, but didn't. I realized if I let any of you captured me as a prisoner of war, I'd be safe from Thanos. It worked out better that Thor took me back for sentencing and imprisonment on Asgard. Thanos wouldn't challenge the Allfather for my return. When my mother died protecting Jane from the Dark Elves, Thor released me. I faked my own death and posed as the Allfather to escape enslavement." Again a deep sigh.

I worked my other gauntlet off. I wanted to comfort him. I remember my time stuck in the cave. That lost feeling. The feeling of your last moments before they kill you. I took his hand in mine. He came back to reality, but didn't pull away.

"They came for me." This time he couldn't stop the tears. "Thanos sent his minions for me. They tortured me, they cut me open repeatedly, knowing I would heal. They raped me over and over. And he watched. He sat back and watched and did nothing to stop it. I wanted to die. Every time I was close to dying, Thanos brought me back, telling me this was my punishment for letting you Avengers destroy the Chitauri army, for failing to retrieve the infinity stones and for losing the staff." He let the tears flow as he spoke. He spoke more to the floor, than me, but I listened. I don't think I'd ever sat for this long and let someone else speak from the heart. Not even Pepper.

"I escaped, hell bent on revenge on my brother letting me out of prison. Now, you know everything." He shook my hand away and stood. He leaned his head against one of the remaining windows. "He is coming. He still believes there is an infinity stone on Midgard."

"There isn't?"

"No, Thor took both off this world. But that won't stop him. He believes it's here and nothing will stop him until he has all of them." Another deep sigh. "Think this proposal over. I'll be in contact." He disappeared in a cloud of mist.

He needed to be alone, I understood that. But he didn't need to leave me in New York. My suit didn't have the power to make it back tonight, so I settled on cleaning up the tower. I had no cards, no money and no Jarvis so ordering out and conning a delivery kid into helping me wasn't going to happen this time. I showered and cleaned up while the suit charged. I wanted to get back to the safe house before Thor went on a man hunt for Loki. I needed to tell him what happened. I needed to tell Thor it wasn't Loki's fault, he'd been forced to attack earth.


	37. Chapter 37

Thirty Seven

I flew back the next morning, and immediately was pulled into a giant bear hug.

"Friend, Stark. You've returned unharmed."

"Yeah,yeah. Put me down big guy. I need to charge this suit." I kicked Thor in the shin.

"Pray tell, what did my brother need to speak to you about that he couldn't say to me."

"Gather everyone in the common room and I'll get this armor off."

I started shedding mechanized armor as soon as I hit the elevator. I looked down at my own hands, remembering holding Loki's. I don't think he meant what he said. About not caring about us anymore. If he didn't care why had he let me touch him, to hold his hand in comfort? If he didn't care, how did he know I had slept with someone else? Why did he care if I fucked someone else? Why did he warn me of Thanos?

I stepped out and shed the rest of my armor, took a piss, and started to head downstairs. Something stopped me. A movement out of the corner of my eye. A black cat was sitting next to my monitor, batting at something.

"Where did you come from?" I mused scratching it behind the ear. I looked at the object he was batting at. It was Lana's necklace, rather Loki's. I picked it up, fiddling with the charm. The cat looked up at me with large green eyes. I slipped the necklace back over my head and dropped the charm into my shirt. I picked up the cat and headed downstairs.

"Does this big boy belong to anyone?" I asked. The group looked at me holding the cat, all shook their heads no. I set him down on the floor.

"Sorry, never seen him before." Rhodey said.

"What did my brother need to say to you?" Thor boomed.

"He wants an alliance."

"He what?!" Everyone shouted at once. Their voices intermingling.

"An alliance?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down. He believes there's a bigger threat coming. I think we should trust him."

"What?"

"My brother is known as the God of lies for a reason." Thor clasped a hand to my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

"You didn't see him, you didn't speak to him. He says Thanos is coming for the infinity stones." I shouted. The rest of the group stood shouting at me for even thinking about trusting Loki, while Thor slumped into a chair.

"Thor, what wrong?" Jane spoke. The group settled down realizing Thor wasn't yelling.

"He is right." Thor said quietly. "Thanos wants the stones. Myself and the Warriors Three have removed two from Midgard. He believes the Aether to still be here."

"And it is not?" Pepper questioned. She was hanging off of Rhodey like a necklace. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. Their mushy way of showing off was sickening.

"No, I was there when the Aether was contained. I was also there and saw Loki die. I'm having problems believing he's alive." Jane spoke up.

"I saw him die as well. I held him as he died in my arms, but I saw him yesterday with my own eyes."

"What are the infinity stones?" First time I heard Eric speak in a long while.

"The infinity stones were relics forged during the beginning of time. The Aether was once thought to have been destroyed by our grandfather, only to have resurfaced recently. Whomever holds the stones can rule the universe. We have long kept the stones apart for fear of any one entity having them all. If Thanos is looking for them, he will not let anything stand in his way. He will tear this world apart. I say we take my brother's alliance. He will be a great asset in defending Midgard. He is a fine warrior." Thor explained.

"In the meantime, Loki is bent on vengeance against Hydra. I say we let him take them out." I added.

"Why does he want Hydra?" Clint finally spoke. My mind scrambled. I knew why Loki was after Hydra. Hydra had ruined his illusion of Lana and nearly killed him.

"He didn't say. But, I still say let him kill Hydra off and we can focus on Thanos."

"I agree." Thor boomed and slammed a fist into the table. "What do we do first?"

"We wait for Cap and Natasha. I've seen the footage, they are alive. I still think Hydra will target those of us they can." I gestured to Pepper and Jane. I think I saw disappointment in Darcy's eyes as I skipped her. I wasn't ready for that truth. "I have a lab to clean and work to do. I saw on the news, the Captain has a new friend that has mechanical wings. He needs them repaired." I escaped to the elevator before Darcy could catch me. I needed to think over what I'd done and what I felt.


	38. Chapter 38

Thirty Eight

I spent another week in the lab, this time working more and drinking less, before Steve and Natasha found us. He agreed with me about keeping out of Hydra's sight. It was good to see them both alive and well. I also told them of the little project I'd been working on for their new friend.

I escorted the three friends upstairs to view Sam Wilson's new wings. He'd need them if he was to work alongside us. Before I could uncover them, I had to remove the cat from the tarp. I'd had problems with this cat all week. I kept setting it outside, and yet it kept finding its way inside and into my lab. It even settled into sleeping curled up against my side. I learned not to mind it much, it kept to itself and didn't get in the way of my work. Even having something warm to sleep next to was nice. But I had a weird vibe. Maybe I was becoming a crazy cat person.

Sam was more than excited about the additions I added. Steve and Nat were a little wary of the alliance with Loki, but if Thor trusted him, we could trust him temporarily. I would say to trust him as far as I could throw him, but his lean body was a lot heavier than he looked, I should know. The only problem anyone saw was how to contact Loki and tell him we agreed.

Thor said he would find him. I reminded him that Loki did not want to see his brother and that maybe I should go. For all of our safety, I saw it as a better option, plus I wanted to see him again. There was an odd comfort in his presence. Even when we had first met, I had chosen to face him without my suit. It sounded so odd, even in my head to say that. But he had looked so broken when he left. I wanted to gather the pieces together and meld him back together. I was a mechanic, how much harder could it be to fix a broken person.

The group and I decided we couldn't stay underground forever, but needed to stay together. I told them the condition of Stark Tower.

"With a little work, we could fix it up and use it as a sort of base. There's enough room for all of us, especially since S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone. We can fortify it, make it impenetrable." I explained.

"And it's self sustaining. The building has its own power source, recycled water. It's completely off the grid." Pepper added.

"Then, get it done, what do you need from us?" Steve spoke.

"Stay here and keep everything safe, I'll go ahead and oversee repairs. I will send for everyone as floors become livable."

"And you'll be fine?" Natasha piped up.

"I'll be fine, the suit will come with me and I'll keep a low profile until at least the lab if fortified."

"When can you start?" Steve asked.


	39. Chapter 39

Thirty Nine

I returned to the newly appointed Avengers Tower to start overseeing repairs. The uppermost penthouse didn't seem to have suffered as much damage as the rest and I took up residence there. Repairs commenced quickly, soon I would be able to have the rest of the Avengers join me. As the contractors worked, I found time to make upgrades to my suit. About a week in I thought I was seeing things again. I quit drinking all together, but kept seeing a black shadow out of the corner of my eyes.

Until one morning, I felt a familiar warmth against my side. I woke to Kitty asleep next to me.

"How did you get here, Kitty? Well, if you've come this far, I guess you can stay. It's better than me talking to inanimate objects all day." I reached down to pull him closer. Kitty starting purring loudly.

We spent our days together, I working, Kitty watching with large green eyes. The day came to call Steve and let him know they could abandon the silo.

"Sir, a Grant Ward would like to speak to you." Jarvis's voice filled the room. It was so glad to hear him.

"Who is he and what does he want?" I looked up from my welding, taking the mask off.

"He says he's the general contractor and he needs your approval on the blueprints."

"Let him up." I turned off the welder and brushed the metal flake from my shirt.

"Mr. Stark. A pleasure to meet you. I just need you to sign these, so we may move forward with your designs." Mr. Ward shook my hand.

"This is why I miss Pepper, she always double checked these things, just set them down. I don't like being handed things."

"Ok, I just need you to look these over and sign them."

"Alright," I flipped through the designs. They seemed okay. "Pen? Pen? I need a pen." I started searching drawers.

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark. I have one." Ward reached into his jacket for a pen. He produced a handgun, firing in a swift motion into my chest. I felt it pierce my flesh and shatter. I collapsed to the floor, trying to voice activate Jarvis's defenses. I spit blood trying to speak. He didn't come in for a second shot, but I felt my world going black. No one knew I was up here working, and by time anyone realized I hadn't checked in, I'd be long gone. Here lies Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.


	40. Chapter 40

Forty

I groaned. Everything hurt. That dream seemed so real. I stretched, but there was a painful tugging in my hand. My eyes flashed open to see an IV in my hand. I sat up, and immediately regretted it. I coughed and spit up blood. The pain in my chest was excruciating.

"No, don't move. There's still a lot of internal tearing." A voice came from the corner. I turned towards the voice to see Loki putting a book down. He was dressed very causally in jeans and a green long sleeved shirt. His shoulder length hair tied back with a ribbon.

"Lo…" I started and ended coughing up blood.

"Don't, your lung was punctured. That's why it probably hurts to breathe." He sat next to me on the bed adding something to my IV. I looked at him questioningly. "Morphine. Jarvis says it will dull the pain and let you sleep."

I mimed a keyboard, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Mr. Laufeyson, I believe he needs a Stark Pad. There's one on the desk in the lab." Jarvis chirped. Leave it to Jarvis to know what I mean. Loki got up and disappeared for a moment. He reappeared a few minutes later with a Stark Pad and a glass of water. I took both, grateful for his intuition. I was able to wash the blood out of mouth. The cool water felt good.

"What happened?" I typed.

"You were shot at close range by a Hydra agent. You're lucky I was here, keeping an eye on you. I managed to remove as much of the bullet as I could. It shattered in your chest. Jarvis talked me through reinstalling your Arc Reactor." He explained. I suddenly felt the familiar hum of the magnet working in my chest.

"Before Mr. Laufeyson was able to get the reactor in your chest, you were dead for three minutes, twenty-eight seconds." Jarvis added. I gasped.

"When did you and Jarvis become such good friends?" I typed out.

"Ha. Your computer tried to kill me first. Only when it realized I was trying to save you, did it let up. It then happily talked me through human anatomy and rebuilding and reinstalling your Arc Reactor." Loki smiled. It was good to see him smile.

"Jarvis talked you through placing an IV?"

"Jarvis and something called YouTube."

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week. I never knew how incredibly fragile Midgardian lives were." He mused looking at his hands.

"Why didn't you use your magic to heal me? Like you did yourself?" I continued typing.

"I didn't know how it would affect you. Do you want me to try?" Loki asked. I nodded.

He placed hand on my chest and closed his eyes. I felt an energy surging into my body. I watched the concentration on his face until the color drained from his face, a blue replacing the porcelain skin. His face was painted in dark blue lines. I reached up to hold his chilled cheek, running my thumb over one of the swirls. He leaned into my touch, opening his eyes. Scarlet replaced the familiar green. I pulled my hand away in shock. He had spoken of his true form, but I didn't expect the large changes.

He looked down at his own blue swirled hands and leapt to his feet. He backed into the door.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm a monster." He wept into his hands. I wanted to tell him he was beautiful in his Jotun form, but it still hurt to speak.

"Loki…" I gasped horsely. He looked up and reached my hands out to him. His blue faded back to his Aesir form. I typed quickly as he approached. I patted the bed next to me. He sat next to me gingerly and I thrust the Stark Pad into his hands.

"You're not a monster. You're beautiful." It read.

"Stay." I croaked before settling down to sleep, energy still running through my veins, healing the torn tissue.


	41. Chapter 41

Forty One

I woke up during the night needing to pee. My chest felt better and I figured I could move again. I started rolling out of bed only to be forced down again by two powerful arms. Loki had ahold of me and was snuggling me like a teddy bear. I smiled, but still needed to pee. I pried his arms off me and rolled quickly before he could catch me.

"Mmm…come back." He moaned in his sleep.

"I will." I promised, pulling the IV needle out of my hand. I snuck off but not before turning and watching the sleeping God for a moment. He was so peaceful.

I pissed, showered and generally cleaned up. After all it had been a week. Loki's magic seemed to healed me up well. Breathing seemed easier and didn't hurt as much. I wanted to test my voice, but didn't want to wake Loki.

"Tony," he called as if reading my mind. "You okay in there?"

"Yes." I croaked. I drank some more water to ease my aching voice. I crawled back into bed to be clasped by tightly strong arms.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." I said, my voice sounding better. "I expected you to be gone."

"No, not if Hydra agents are going to keep trying to kill you." He snuggled me closer, his chin on my head. His hands running along the tense muscle of my bare back. "Do you want me gone?"

"No." I breathed. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You did the same for me. I'd be happier if I would have got the bastard who pulled the trigger."

"Don't worry about it tonight." I pushed my fingers under the hem of his shirt. I ran my fingers over the scarred tissue from removing the arrowhead.

"How is this not healed? You have your magic back?"

"It's no longer life threatening, so I've stopped using my magic to heal it. It will be scarred for a few years, but it will be a reminder to watch my back around that archer friend of yours."

"And these?" I danced my fingers higher to the long scars that I had seen on his chest.

"They will take a while to heal as well. There is one I am more concerned in healing." He sighed a mournful sigh and pushed my fingers down his chest to the space between his legs. There was an empty space where I expected his cock to be. I looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Thanos…he…." He stammered. "He castrated me. As part of my punishment for betraying him."

My eyes went wide in horror. Loki kissed me gently on the forehead.

"I'll be alright. I've put most of my magic into healing… That."

"Is that…"I started shakily. "Is that why you were a woman when we met?"

"Yes, and why I left and spent a lot of time away from you before returning. I spent a lot of time in Alfheim, working with the light elves to help me heal. It's taken awhile. I don't know if I'll ever be whole again." He sighed, speaking with his lips just barely touching my forehead. I moved my fingers back to his stomach, leaving feather light touches across his skin.

"Did you enjoy being a woman?" I breathed. He pulled away from me holding me by the shoulders.

"Immensely. You are a wonderful lover. Tony, you knew exactly where to touch me. You are an addiction that I can't get enough of." He smiled. I liked it when he smiled. I pushed forward crossing the distance between us. I hesitated, our lips barely brushing. Loki closed the distance meeting me in a soft kiss. His lips weren't as plush or pouty as Lana's, but firm. My kisses became more demanding and passionate before turning away coughing at my shortness of breath.

"You need to heal. Sleep now." He said, pulling me back into his arms. I buried my face into his neck, kissing the soft flesh that wasn't covered up. I felt him kiss the top of my head as I fell asleep, safe in his embrace.


	42. Chapter 42

Forty Two

I awoke to an empty bed, suddenly feeling worried. This was not happening the same way our first date did. There was no S.H.I.E.L.D. I really didn't need Hydra to drag him out of here either. Despite what he says, I'm not the only one needing protecting.

"Jarvis? Where is Loki?" I asked the computer quietly.

"Mr. Laufeyson…" Jarvis began.

"Volume reduction fifty percent."

"Mr. Laufeyson is in the kitchen."

"He's in the kitchen? What's he doing in the kitchen?"

"I believe he is making you breakfast in bed." Jarvis replied. I suddenly felt guilty for thinking he'd been captured or left again.

I snuck out of bed to freshen up. I hated morning breath. I returned quickly and snuggled into bed. Maybe I could make it look like I'd just woken up. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I must have nodded off, because Loki startled me when he made his way into the room carrying a tray. It smelled good.

"Good, you're awake. I've made breakfast."

"Made? You didn't order out? I didn't think I had groceries."

"You do. Jarvis had someone bring groceries." He said trying his tongue on the foreign word.

"What did you make?"

"Omelettes and coffee." He stood looking proudly. I eyed him.

"How do you know this? You said you'd never had coffee, and does Asgard have chickens?"

"Jarvis talked me through coffee. YouTube helped with the rest. I like this YouTube thing." He sat down next to me and placed the food in front of me.

"It looks delicious." We ate in relative silence, and it was delicious. Cooking was never my forte. I could learn to live like this.

"You feeling any better?" He asked. I inhaled and exhaled without pain.

"Much, thank you."

"Good, I have an assignment for you today."

"Like what?" I asked looking up from my coffee.

"Remember I told you I need your expertise in technology."

"Yes…I'm not making you an Ironman suit to go masquerading as me."

"No. I need you to program an algorithm into the computer to help search for Hydra's leaders. But that is a thought for another day." He laughed.

"You do know what they say about Hydra? Cut off one head and two grow in its place?" I reminded.

"Then it is a good thing a God is destroying them." He laughed again. He was beautiful when he laughed, at least when he wasn't throwing me out a window.

He cleaned up the dishes, but I kept my coffee. I nursed it until Loki got back.

"Come on, get up. You have work to do." He tried to pull the blankets off. I held tight.

"You sound like your brother." I laughed then pitched my voice higher. "Get up Tony, get to work Tony." He laughed at me and tugged the blanket again. He could have easily torn it from my hands but didn't. "I'll get up." I threw the blankets off and walked my naked ass to the closet. I felt his eyes looking up and down my backside.

"You're doing this on purpose." His voice hitched as he spoke.

"Is there any other way?" I grinned over my shoulder. I slipped a t-shirt over my head, stretching far over my head letting it slip down around my form. I smiled a knowing smile that he was watching my muscles move. I bent over to get a pair of jeans from a bottom drawer. I was deliberately putting a show on. I slipped them on quickly and hurried to my desk.

I began typing away, programming the algorithm into the computer.

Loki settled in a chair, watching me. He materialized a book and settled into reading. I glanced up at him every few lines of code. I could feel his eyes on me as well, but every time I looked up, he was reading. I opened a desk drawer and found the lollipops I had stashed in there to tease Pepper with. I opened one and popped it in my mouth. I twirled it with my tongue, sucking the juice off it. Licking it lightly with the tip of my tongue. Still typing away as I played with it in my mouth. I was almost finished with coding when I realized he hadn't turned a page.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked.

"Nothing much, is that done? I have Hydra agents to kill." He said putting the book down.

"Well, I'm about to give this to Jarvis to run, wanna watch?" I suggested. He got up as I was typing the final commands to send to Jarvis. He wrapped his arms around my waist holding me possessively. I hit the return key and Jarvis took over the program. I turned in his arms to return his affections.


	43. Chapter 43

Forty Three

I turned staring into the beautiful face of Lana. Her delicate hands holding my waist. She wore a deep plunging dress, showing off her cleavage.

"Loki?" I asked, dropping the lollipop on the floor.

"Who else?" She cooed, pushing herself against me. I gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"I want you to make love to me. I thought this form would make you more comfortable." She cooed in my ear. I kissed her softly.

"As beautiful as you are like this, I want you, Loki. You're probably right. Being with a woman would make me more comfortable. And I'll love you in any form you take, but this is not your preferred form. I want you to be comfortable too." I said. He shimmered back into his much taller male form. I stood tiptoe to kiss him. "Better."

He smiled and kissed back. I felt small against his taller frame, and felt different kissing him, but different good. It was no longer the desperate, needy kisses of Lana, but his loving, tender kisses. It felt right as he picked me up and carried me back to the bed, my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked lying down and letting me straddle him.

"I've been with a few guys before, just never on the receiving end. Are you going to be okay with this, after… After your ordeal?"

"We'll find out, now won't we." He purred as he pulled me down, crushing my lips. I pushed my tongue out against his lips. He reciprocated by reaching out and touching his tongue to mine. His fingers tangled into my short hair, holding me against his mouth, exploring me with his tongue. Gasping for breath, I kissed along his firm jaw, and his throat, feeling the vibrations there. He nibbled my ear, taking the lobe between his teeth. I sat up drawing my shirt off me. Loki held my waist, looking not sure what to do.

"What's wrong?" I asked, gently rocking my hips against his.

"The last time I touched, you ran." He looked sad.

"I was in a state of shock and drunk. I won't run, promise." I made an 'X' over the Arc Reactor. He looked at me in confusion. "It's a Midgardian thing. It means I won't break my promise."

Loki slowly trailed his fingertips off my waist and up my shallow abs. He sat up, his face at eye level to the magnet buried deep in my chest. He ran his fingers around the overly sensitive skin. I arched back, loving the small touches. The flesh around the reactor was more sensitive than usual, possibly because of the recent work done there. I moaned loudly when he ran his tongue around it, unconsciously bucking my groin into him. I could feel him smile as he kissed my chest.

He quickly lifted me and set me on the edge of the bed. He kneeled between my legs. There was a joke here about kneeling and my god, but I held my tongue. I wanted to preserve the moment. He kissed down my chest and across my belly stopping just above my waist line. He paused and removed his own shirt, throwing it into the abyss. I sat back and admired his alabaster skin. So pale, but now riddled with scars. Each a story, each a lesson. I was glad most of the bullet holes were either small or healed all together. I smiled as I ran my fingers down his cheek.

"Beautiful." I mused. He leaned into my touch. He ran his hands up my thighs, finding the fastenings and quickly undoing them. With a little help he worked my pants off. Loki took my hardened length in his hand, stroking me. I moaned and arched into his touch. He pressed his lips to my head. He licked away the tiny bit of liquid that had gathered there. My eyes rolled to the back of my head reveling in the feeling. He wrapped those beautiful lips around me, bobbing down. His tongue swirled the tip every time he came up, and went further down every time until he had engulfed my entire cock. He had just the right amount of pressure. Loki was one talented fuck.

"Search complete." Announced Jarvis. "List of possible Hydra agents ready."

"Not now, Jarvis" I yelled out. Loki silently laughed, but vibrated my entire body. He let off still laughing.

"You sit there, I'll be right back." Loki said, standing.

"Are you checking that list?"

"No, now sit still and don't touch." He warned, playfully smacking my hand. He headed off to the bathroom. I tried waiting patiently. It was too much of a temptation as I slowly stoked myself. I closed my eyes, feeling the sensations, wondering what was going to happen next.

"I thought I told you not to touch." Loki smacked my hand. I laughed. He laid down next to me taking over where my hand left off. He was spreading a cool gel on me. I opened my eyes and took in his nakedness. His creamy white skin seemed to go on forever. I laid a hand on his hip, petting him. I pulled him closer, our bodies touching lengthwise. A slight confusion set in as our cocks brushed up against each other in a teasing feeling. I put it out of my mind, for now. We had become a twist of limbs and sweaty skin.

"In…me…" He panted in between kisses.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, now." He pled. I kissed down his body. I took my time earning the whimpers from him. I rested my head on his inner thing, lightly licking him.

"Loki, dear. I thought we discussed you being beautiful the way you are and not covering things up."

"Yes, we also discussed being comfortable, and I'm comfortable not admitting what happened. Now fuck me!"

"Yes, sir." I saluted. I think I understood him magicking himself to look whole. I was just wondering if he overcompensated with his magic.

He turned his stomach to the sheets tossing his firm ass in the air. I lightly kissed each perfect cheek while running a finger across his tight entrance. I fumbled for the lost lube in the bed sheets, but quickly found it and lubed up my fingers. Loki groaned low as I pushed a finger in. I went very slow, I didn't want to hurt him, or remember his enslavement. I wanted this to be a new chapter for Loki. Where someone loved him and needed him.

"Please?" He whined. I had gotten lost in thought. I added another finger stretching his tightness, until he felt loose enough for a third. He moaned so loud, I swear half of New York heard him. I thrust my fingers deep within him while adding more lube to my painfully hard cock. He whimpered as I withdrew. I started kissing up his spine, making note of the scars on his back, holding myself right at his opening.

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered in his ear. "If you say stop, I'll stop."

"Yes, please, fuck me." He panted. I slowly worked myself into him, filling him. Loki groaned with a mix of growls, but he never told me to stop. When I fully seated in him, I paused to make sure he still wanted this. He let me know by grinding his hips against me. I took the hint and pulled back, only to slam into him again. We built a rhythm and I felt close. I pulled out of him against his pleads and turned him to his back. He looked confused.

"I want to see the expression on your face when you cum." I explained, lining myself back up. I took a knee in each hand, hoisting them over my shoulders. I pushed deep inside of him, the angle difference making him tighter. He was tossing his head making small sounds of pleasure with each thrust. His hand wrapped around himself stroking quickly.

"Tony!" He screamed, cumming hard across his stomach and chest. His body tightened against me. It took only a few more thrusts before I came into him shouting his name. I collapsed onto his chest. It had been the best orgasm of my life. Or at least in the top ten.

We were a sticky tangle of limbs, neither wanting to move. After what could have been hours, I finally rolled off him and headed for the shower.

"Loki, you need a shower too, come on. It'll save water." I stood nude in the doorway, beckoning him with a finger. I noticed his magic had faded. I now saw what he didn't want me to see. They had cut everything off. I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I said nothing. I lured him into the shower, where we began making out again.


	44. Chapter 44

Forty Four

The water was cold when we were finally forced from the shower. I was freezing and Loki wrapped me in a towel. The cold water didn't seem to bother him, I was going to ask, but remembered his heritage. The dark blue whorls barely visible on his skin. I reached out to touch, but they faded away. He pulled me into bed and deep under the covers to keep me warm. I was loving the feeling of our skin touching. I never wanted to leave this bed.

"Love you." Loki mumbled into my hair. Or at least that's what I thought he said.

"Hmmm?" I murmured snuggling into his chest. He cupped my face and brought my lips to his.

"I said, I love you." His lips brushing mine as he said it.

"I love you too." I murmured, pressing my lips to his. "Where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, nuzzling my cheek.

"I mean, we were enemies and now we're supposed allies. I have a call to make to Spangles and get everyone in here. We agreed to make this the Avengers headquarters." I explained.

"I know, I heard."

"Do I want to know how?"

"No."

"Anyway. I know you do not want to see Thor, and I don't think I want Thor finding out I'm fucking his little brother." I cringed at the thought.

"I don't want to see Thor. I believe he'll take me back to Asgard to finish out my sentence."

"Yeah, never thought of it that way."

"What he'll do to you, I don't want to imagine. And I am not going back to prison. I couldn't sneak you in." He smiled, kissing me once again. I snuggled into his chest again. One of his protective hands placed over the reactor.

"That takes care of one of the Avengers, how about the rest? We agreed to start preparing for this Thanos threat."

"I'll just be here when needed."

"But you're needed all the time." I protested. "I need you."

"We'll figure this out." He said kissing my head. "As much as I'd love to stay here cuddling you, there's a list of Hydra agents waiting for us. And you have phone calls to make." Loki snuggled me closer.

"Mmm…Hydra can wait. Tell more about this…" I fondled his now present manhood.

"You saw, didn't you?" He sounded ashamed.

"Yes."

"I look horrible, don't I?" He buried his face in my hair.

"No, no you don't. You're beautiful. Scars and all." I snuggled deeper into him. "Am I no less beautiful because I have a magnet stuck in my chest?"

"No. I think it makes you quite dashing."

"But it means we both have violent pasts. I told you what it does. I don't think I told you how I got it."

"No. I just thought it powered the suit and kept the metal in your chest from killing you. But you never told me how the metal got there."

"Forget the Hydra list and stay here and hold me. I'll tell you." I sighed. "After my parents died, I inherited my fathers company. Stark industries made and sold weapons for the United States military. Because I was only seventeen when they died, I had no experience running a muti-billion dollar a year company. I left one of my fathers good friends in charge until I felt like I had the hang of it. When I turned twenty one, I took the reigns, but kept Obadiah Stane, my fathers friend, as a business partner. I built spectacular weapons for government contracts making billions more. I was the merchant of death.

"I built a weapon called the Jericho. It was a missile that would take out any opposing military force. I was giving a demonstration of the Jericho to squadron in Afghanistan. After the demonstration, I was being transported back to the plane when a terrorist group attacked us. I tried to hide. I'd never been in a fire fight before. A grenade landed near me and I didn't get away in time." I felt Loki petting the back of my head, comforting me. I hadn't realized tears were streaming down my face.

"I awoke in a dark, dingy cave. The pain in my chest was incredible. I was tethered to a car battery. A man named Ho Yinsen had removed most of the metal and created and installed the first electromagnet in my chest to keep the shrapnel from my heart. A car battery was powering it and I had to carry it everywhere during my captivity. I vaguely remember the surgery to remove the metal. I remember screaming in pain." I paused.

"The terrorist leaders demanded I build them a Jericho missile, in return for my release. I refused. They tortured me until I agreed. I was given very rudimentary tools and a crate of my own weapons. I later found out Obadiah had sold them to the terrorist group the Ten Rings. Instead of building the weapon, I built the first Arc Reactor, so I no longer had to carry the car battery.

"Yinsen and I agreed they weren't letting us go alive. I set to work on an iron suit that ensure our escape. Yinsen… Yinsen died to ensure I could escape." I stopped. I'd never told anyone that he sacrificed his life for me. Not even Pepper. Loki took a corner of the blanket and wiped my face.

"And what of your father's friend?" He said, kissing my lips gently.

"He tried to have me killed. And when they failed, he tried killing me himself. He stole my Arc technology, he pulled it from my paralyzed body and was going to build suits and sell them to terrorists all over the world. When he attacked me, I had no choice. I killed him." I finished and fell silent against Loki's chest.

We laid holding each other in silence for a long while.

"Tony, I had no idea." Loki finally broke the silence.

"Forget it. Old wounds." I sniffed and sat to get up. He pulled me back down and into his lap.

"I won't forget it. It's part of what makes you. If you think about it, if our violent pasts never happened, we wouldn't be here today." He rested his forehead against mine and cupped my face. "If you hadn't become the Ironman and if I didn't try to rule Midgard, this wouldn't be happening, would it?"

"No." I shook my head.

"When we spoke of our pasts many months ago, never did I realize we were this similar. Two broken souls trying to find peace in each other."

Again we sat in silence. My fingers working their way into his long hair. We held each other, sharing in the same breath. We sat for what seemed like hours until the only light in the room was the soft blue glow of my Arc Reactor. I closed the distance, kissing him tenderly.

"Loki, we've wasted an entire day and neither of have eaten since this morning." I laughed. "Ever had Thai food?"


	45. Chapter 45

Forty Five

Days passed, Loki read over the list Jarvis had created. He made notes, but stayed, watching over me. I made my phone calls, I supervised work on some of the more damaged floors, we felt domestic. Like we'd been married for years. We worked on our own projects during the day, and snuggled on the couch in the evening. He even talked me into grocery shopping.

It was our last night alone, I wanted to do something with him. I made reservations at one of my favorite places. It was somewhere quiet and private. I dressed in one of my favorite Armani suits and skipped out to Loki sitting on the couch wearing headphones. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He took off the headphones and I kissed his ear.

"Magic up something nice to wear." I told him, nibbling on his earlobe.

"And what's the occasion?"

"You. And our last night alone. Before it's Avengers assemble!" I imitated Steve. Loki stood, the casual clothes he was wearing shimmered away for something more formal.

"Lead the way, love." He purred.

I drove to the restaurant and we were seated in a quiet corner. We ordered and quietly drank our drinks. We both were not trying to draw attention to ourselves. I being, well me. And Loki being the person who tried to destroy New York about a year and a half ago. We managed to keep the paparazzi and reporters out. But that didn't stop me from stretching out my legs against his to have contact.

Fortunately, any attention on us was taken away by a couple across the room. The guy had just gotten down on one knee and was fishing in his pocket.

"What's going on over there?" Loki asked, nodding in their direction. The man produced a ring with a sizable diamond.

"He's asking her to marry him." I swirled my drink, thankful for everyone's stares on this couple instead of us. I'd brought many business contacts here before, the staff should know the routine. I suddenly realized I wanted Loki to be himself, but I didn't want myself to be seen dating a guy. What was wrong with me?

The woman's fingers fluttered up to her face and she lowered her left hand to allow the ring to be placed on her. She embraced him and kissed him.

"What happened?" He asked seemingly enthralled at the exchange.

"She said yes."

"Such strange customs." He mused. He returned his attention to our table and our newly arrived food.

"Why? What do you do on Asgard?"

"My marriage would have been arranged. Allfather and my mother probably had a princess chosen for me before I fell into the void. Before Thor's banishment to Midgard, he was meant to be with Lady Sif."

"That used to be the custom here, but centuries ago. I'm glad we're now in a world that believes in love."

"So am I." He said. He reached out to caress my face. Without thinking I melted into his touch. My hand finding his and intertwining our fingers. The flash of a camera went off. Both our eyes went wide. I started to get up and chase the paparazzi who snuck in past security.

"I got this." Loki motioned for me to sit. I watched from my seat as he easily caught the guy before reached the door. Loki held his hand out for the camera, and when refused, took it from him. The camera burst into green flames, melting in his hand. The guy sulked off, upset his camera was ruined with possibly the shot of the century.

"Remind me to never upset you." I looked innocently at Loki.

"I think it's time we leave. We're bound to attract attention out here."He said. I signaled for the check.


	46. Chapter 46

Forty Six

"You want to be with me, but not seen with me, is that it?" Loki demanded?

"No, I want to be with you, but you being you in public is dangerous." I tried to defend. We had gotten into an argument in the car over what had happened.

"To me or your reputation?" He shouted. Something in the room exploded. I was showered in glass. I slid to the floor, sitting in the puddle of glass.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't think I'd be this insecure. Normally, I go out, I get photographed, it blows up in my face the next morning. But it's usually because I'm drunk. But I quit drinking, cause I thought I was seeing things. The last time we were out in public my naked ass was plastered all over the Bugle and Fury gave me hell for it. Loki, I'm really, really sorry. Please don't hurt me." I hadn't meant that last part. It slipped out, I sat with my hands covering my mouth. He knelt, cupping my face.

"I wouldn't hurt you. I'm upset, but I wouldn't hurt you. Please, let's talk about this, and not yell anymore. And I don't like you sitting in this glass." He spoke calmly and sweetly to me. He took a hand and lifted me from the floor. He sat on the couch and gathered me into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He said and snuggled into my neck. "I didn't mean anything by it. I forgot not all of Midgard is okay with relationships like ours."

"And it's okay on Asgard?"

"Mostly, it's not frowned upon, and couples can get married, but you should have heard the Allfather scream at me the first time I brought a boyfriend home. Mother thought it was cute. Called it puppy love. Allfather screamed something about not becoming of an Asgardian Prince." He laughed at the memory.

"I can't figure it out. Do you more into guys than girls?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I told you, it's been a long time. Twenty years a least."

"I'm joking with you. But it is nice information to have. I've always been more the person to be attracted to specific people. I think it's because I can shapeshift if needed. That's it! Why didn't I think of it before!"

"What's it?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Shapeshifting! That's our answer! Most of your Avengers didn't seem the wiser when I was Lana!" If I hadn't been sitting in his lap, he'd be jumping up and down like a school girl. "Then I can be with you, we can go out and the media will be none the wiser. And when we're alone, I'll be myself. Just increase the security to this floor."

"You may have something there. I still want you to be you, when we're together." I took his hand and intertwined my fingers. "Thank you, but don't do this because of my insecurities."

"It's more for our safety. Remember, I'm a war criminal on Midgard. And people will naturally target you for that fact. Yes, your insecurities upset me, but I have thousands of years of tolerance to your half century."

"Half century?" I jumped up turning towards him. "I'm 38 you fucker." I playfully smacked him. I sat in his lap, straddling him. He held my back, keeping me upright. I tangled my fingers into his thick black hair.

"I'm sorry, Midgard still confuses me."

"You seem to have a better handle on it than your brother." I offered, but he cringed at 'brother'. "He managed to blow up 3 microwaves while we were in hiding. You've got that thing down, and the coffee pot and most of the kitchen appliances. And that's the most times I've heard you apologize ever."

"Why wouldn't I, they all work off magic." He said. I laughed and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I needed out of this expensive suit, before something happened to it. I wanted him out of his suit.

"No, no. Someday I'll explain it to you. Excuse me while I find something more comfortable?" I tugged at my lapels. He nodded. I tried to walk off with bit more swing to my hips, I didn't look back to see if he noticed. I got myself out of the suit and unceremoniously threw it a top the hamper. I ran to the bathroom to freshen up and apply some of the body oil I'd purchased, to my chest and inner thighs. I slipped on a pair of red silk boxers I'd been hiding. I made my way to the door, standing in the frame.

"Loki," I tried my best to imitate his purring voice. He looked up from his book, that he must have conjured, as it disappeared when he looked up. His jaw was slightly agape. I followed his eyes as they devoured my form. Loki ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he stood, stalking over to me, like a large predatory cat. His clothes shimmered away as he walked.

He stood holding my face, still unconsciously licking his lips.

"You look delicious." He remarked before crushing my lips into his. His hands running over my oiled pecs. He grabbed me by the hem of my shorts, pulling me into the bed and on top of him. I rocked the silken shorts against him, producing a long low moan. I bent to kiss his throat and nibble along his collar bones. He bucked up into me. I stood to get rid of the shorts, and he seemed to appreciate the show. I took a little more time removing them before crawling over his body, placing a kiss on his harden length. I suddenly remembered he never answered a question I had about his magicked whole form.

"Loki," I purred against him.

"Hmm?"

"You never told me about this magic piece of equipment." I said, placing a soft kiss on his head. It was already moistened with his fluids. I slid my tongue into the slit, earning a deep groan. "Can you do everything with it, as you normally would?"

"Yes.." He shuddered. "But… But, I seem to lose concentration during orgasm."

"You mean you can hold an manifestation of Lana together, but can't hold this together?"

"Yes, but at diminished pleasure for myself. I held back to keep my concentration together." He arched against my hand fondling him.

"Loki, I want you to fuck me." I blurted out. He sat up, wide eyed.

"Are you sure, I won't be able to hold this form and didn't you say, you'd never…"

"Yes. I said that, just be gentle with me." I said crawling off him. I laid on my stomach on the bed, Loki turned me to my back.

"I want to see your beautiful face." He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. I expected him to kneel on the floor, instead he laid lengthwise next to me. His very tempting cock near my face. I reached out and drew him into my mouth, tasting his sweetness. He had coated a finger in lube and started massaging my entrance. I stiffed at the touch.

"Tony, relax. Last time I did this you were drunk, remember?" He tried to coax, I was still a little nervous. He laid a hand on my stomach and closed his eyes. I felt energy surge through my body. He flooded my body with a calming magic.

This time at his probing, my body allowed it. There was no pain, I suspected he also wove some pain relieving magic. I did gasp at the intrusion of a second finger, widening me. I ran my tongue down his length and back up engulfing his head. I tried to push more of him into my mouth, but gagged. I settled for sucking on his head and using my hand to work his shaft. I earned several loud groans from him, as he continued stretching me, thrusting his fingers in deeper. His experienced fingers found a bundle of nerves, he grazed it sending a shockwave of pleasure through my body. I arched into him, he reciprocated by running a slick tongue down my shaft. He added more gel and a third finger, this time jabbing at my prostrate. My brain went numb with sensation. I never even noticed when he moved to reposition himself between my spread thighs. My brain recovered as I felt a gentle pressure that was different.

"Ready?" Loki cooed. I nodded and gripped his arms. He pushed in slowly filling the void his fingers had left. I hooked my ankles together around his waist, pulling him further into me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I grasped his back jabbing my short nails into his skin. He pulled back slowly, thrusting back in quickly. The shockwave of pleasure came again and again as he thrust faster into me. He snaked a hand around to grasp my cock, stoking in quick secession. I could feel myself close to orgasm and clamped down on his cock inside me. He stoked me faster, cumming over his hand and my stomach. Loki thrust into me a final few times, his head thrown back. His magic failed and I felt empty. I whined a little at the loss, but enjoyed watching him in the throws of orgasm. He collapsed down onto my chest panting. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders trying to find my own breath.

Loki lifted his head, finding the necklace around my neck stuck to his face. He turned it over in his fingers and laughed.

"You're still wearing this?" He panted out.

"Yeah, it reminds me of you when I can't be with you. I know it's mushy." I said, running my fingers down his cheek.

"It's not, it's rather sweet. Hopefully I never be far from your side again. Go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow." He moved to my side and used my bicep as a pillow.


	47. Chapter 47

Forty Seven

"Sirs, Mr. Rogers needs your assistance. He is two floors below wondering where you are." Jarvis awoke us, still naked and tangled in each other's limbs.

"Shit, what time is it." I mumbled against Loki's throat.

"It is seven in the morning."

"Fucking super solider." I kissed his throat causing a little moan. "Come on, we need to get up. Time to put a show on." I kissed his lips. He tossed a pillow at me. I got up and headed into the bathroom to get some hot water running. I came back he was gripping a pillow, smiling over it.

"How do you feel?" He spoke, giggling.

"I'm a little sore." I said, beckoning him with one finger.

"The magic hasn't worn off yet." He approached me pulling me into an embrace.

"Sirs, Mr. Rogers is being insistent." Jarvis chirped.

"Tell Red, White and Boo-hoo that I need a shower. And Jarvis, from now on you are to refer to Loki as Miss Lana or Miss Laufeyson."

"No, not Laufeyson, Thor will know me by that."

"Correction Jarvis, just Miss Lana."

"Yes, sir. Miss Lana." Jarvis corrected.

"I suppose I should be Lana now." Loki offered.

"Not yet. I still want to explore all of that beautiful skin. Shower now."

It was about an hour before we had showered and dressed before making our way to what would become Steve's floor. He had been unpacking and setting up the room. He was hanging a punching bag when I stepped out of the elevator.

"Stark! Where have you been?" He shouted.

"Nice to see you too. Where's everyone else?"

"They're coming later today, I wanted to make sure the building was secured first. Why did you keep me waiting?"

"Can't a guy wake up? It was a late night, I still need coffee, you're lucky I even threw some clothes on before coming down here!"

"Late night? Late night drinking? Partying? Always so irresponsible." He accused shoving a finger in my chest.

"Boys, boys!" Soft feminine hands pushed us apart. My very sultry Lana placed a kiss on my cheek. "It's my fault. I kept Tony from leaving this morning. I don't believe we've met?"

"No." Steve blushed. "Steve Rogers." He took her extended hand and kissed the back of it. I rolled my eyes at his old fashionedness.

"Lana. Charmed." She said, returning her hand to mine. She was wearing skin tight jeans that clung to her perfect ass. She had one of my tees on, but it looked so much better on her.

"So, this is the famous Lana, I've heard so much about. Tony says such wonderful things about you."

"Tony, love, if there isn't anything for you to do here, I started coffee before we left." She kissed my cheek.

"You are a goddess. Thank you. Steve, we'll be down after we get some coffee running through our blood." I squeezed her and hand.

"Don't you forget it Tony." She hip bumped me. "Would you like to join us for coffee?" I shot her a glare..

"Don't mind if I do." He followed us into the elevator. Lana grabbed my ass as she leaned forward to push the button on the elevator.

"This is going to be fun." She whispered into my ear. My trickster God was in there. I smiled. She was right, this was going to be fun.

Lana pulled three coffee cups from the top shelf. She had stretch to reach, showing the barest amount of skin along her back. She brought them down safely, but now I knew her game. She could have grabbed the ones on the lower shelf. She was trying to see how embarrassed she could get Spangles. She poured the coffee, I brushed her hair away from her neck nuzzling her.

"Tony, stop. We have guests." She said with a wink. I backed off but not before grabbing her perfect ass with both hands making her yelp. Steve spooned some sugar in his coffee and pretended he wasn't there.

"Tony says you two work together, what do you do?" She leaned across the counter, her cleavage on full display. I held her hips as she swayed against me, waiting for an answer.

"Tony said he was an Avenger?" He spoke carefully. She nodded. "Of course he did. In that case, I'm Captain America." He said proudly. Lana's face dropped to a blank. I tried not to laugh. Of course she knew who he was, she tried to kill him several times last year.

"Never heard of you." She feigned.

"I lead the Avengers." He offered. She shook her head no. I drowned my laughter in my coffee. "Well what do you do?" Steve asked.

"I do lots of things. I do lots of things well, like please Tony." She flirted, grabbing my waist and running a hand up my shirt. I bent her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Well, this has been fun but I ought to meet the next group coming in." Steve excused himself, leaving an almost full cup of coffee.

"Jarvis, where is Captain Rogers?"

"He is two floors below, Miss Lana."

"Good." She shimmered back to Loki. "He shouldn't come up here without an invitation."

"Is that what that was about? I thought we were trying to embarrass him?" I asked running my fingers along the inside the hem to his jeans. He grabbed my hand in one, his coffee in the other and led me to the couch. We sat enjoying our coffee, wrapped in each other's arms.


	48. Chapter 48

Forty Eight

The day was spent showing the rest of the team to their floors. Lana spent the day flirting with me. She made huge displays of public affection to ensure the others didn't bother us. Barton and Banner were quick as they embarrassed easy. Natasha was hard, but that was to be expected. We agreed to keep an eye on her, she'd snoop around until she knew what was up.

When Thor and Jane arrived, without Eric Selvig and thankfully Darcy, we decided to have some fun with them. I told Bruce I was busy and asked if he could show them to their floor. When the three arrived, I had Lana braced against a wall, her legs wrapped around my waist. My shirt was missing and hers was almost off. One of my hands supporting her back, the other fondling a breast. She was busy biting into my collarbone leaving a huge mark.

The three spotted us, Jane giggled, Bruce face palmed himself and Thor's face turned the color of his cape. I stopped her.

"Lana, love, I think we're on the wrong floor." I told her. She stopped and looked at our three friends. She was pleased to see Thor so red. I set her down, she adjusted her shirt

"Sorry." She offered as we got in the elevator. As soon as the doors closed she broke down laughing. "You see his face! He's such a prude! And to think all the Asgardian women wanted to bed him!" She laughed. I laughed with her.

"One more. Pepper and Rhodey. I think Rhodey will be easy, but Pepper's used to seeing me with other women. She was actually looking forward to meeting you. She made some mention of looking forward to children." I laughed at the thought. Lana did not, in fact she turned red. I caught it when I reopened my eyes. "You're not. You can't, can you?" I felt the color drain from my face.

"It's a conversation for another day. Do you want a minute before popping in on Pepper." She cupped my face. "Tony? Did you hear me?" When I didn't answer she kissed me full on the lips. I still stood there jaw slackened. "Jarvis, our penthouse."

"Yes, Miss." The elevator took us to our floor and Lana secured it from unexpected visitors before shimmering back to Loki.

"See Tony, not pregnant. I can't be unless I'm in my female or Jotun form." She tried. "Tony? Talk to me. Don't do this. We still have your ex-girlfriend to bother. Tony?" He knelt before me while I sat on the couch.

"Could I've gotten you knocked up? We've fucked a lot in your feminine form. Is it possible? Should we be using protection?"

"No, we don't need additional protection. My magic had been enough so far."

"So far?" I shouted.

"Tony, calm. I only brought it up in case there is the possibility later on we decide to have a family. I didn't mean to upset you." He laid his head in my lap. I stoked his hair, like he was a giant cat. Which reminded me.

"You haven't seen a cat have you?" I asked absently.

"Not lately, at least you're talking." He said, but didn't move. "Jarvis, please ask Captain Rogers to show Miss Potts and Mr. Rhodes to their floor."

"Yes, what shall I say you're busy with?"

"Just tell him were fucking." Loki quipped to Jarvis who replied with a 'yes Miss'. "Tony, talk to me." He sang.

"When were you going to tell me? When your magic failed?"

"No, I was waiting for you to bring it up. I wanted to know if you even wanted children. This is not how I wanted this discussion to go." He sighed. I continued petting his hair.

"Do you want children?" I asked him.

"Someday. When I've found the right person." He sighed.

"And what if I'm the right person? I won't live forever like you."

"If that's the case and you are the right person, I'll arrange it so you live as long as I will."

"What?" Again another shocker.

"Tony, we just got back together after a really big fight. I didn't want to plague you with all this unless I knew for sure. I certainly didn't want to do this all at once."

"I really need a drink." I moaned. Loki got up and retrieved a bottle of scotch and two tumblers. He poured for both of us and handed me one.

"Can we talk please? Usually, you do all the talking and don't shut up. Right now, I'm doing all the talking. Please Tony, tell me what you're thinking. I don't like to guess. Guessing is just going to make me hate myself more for telling you any of this." He babbled on until stopped him abruptly with a deep kiss.

"Loki, shut up. It's been a long day. Let's just watch a movie, get ourselves horribly drunk and we'll talk about this later." I settled. I needed time to think and this was a decent distraction.

"Ok." He settled with me. He crawled back up on the couch taking his place as my back rest and pillow a glass of scotch in one hand, the other wrapped around me fingering the ring around the reactor. It felt insanely good, but I didn't want to be in the mood.

"Jarvis, run Robin Hood: Men in Tights." I could feel his questioning look through my head. "You'll enjoy it, just keep the scotch coming."


	49. Chapter 49

Forty Nine

I awoke in the middle of the night, still on the couch in a tangle of limbs. Loki must have passed out shortly after I did. Jarvis had been kind enough to shut the TV off. I worked myself free from Loki's possessive grasp. He did look so peaceful when he slept.

I sat at my desk making the necessary upgrade to the security features for our penthouse. I needed to Natasha proof the code. Working helped me think. Was this relationship with Loki a fling or something real? Could I see myself living out the rest of my natural life with him? Could I see a family?

I've seen him at his most vulnerable, he's seen me at my most. We were so alike and the sex was incredible. I knew deep in my heart I loved him and wanted this more than anything. But my brain kept stopping me. Making excuses how this couldn't work. I started jotting notes on what I still wanted to ask him. A lot of questions focused around his heritage and what that might mean for any future children and his being a war criminal. How could we live a normal life, how could we raise a normal family?

"Tony!" Loki shouted from the couch. I leapt from desk and rushed to him. He was having a nightmare. I smoothed his hair back.

"Loki, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

"No! Don't hurt him! No! Tony!" He screamed my name. He thrashed, trying to get away from something. I reminded myself to add more soundproofing between the floors.

"Loki!" I shouted. He awoke following a startling fall to the floor. I jumped over the couch and came down to the floor next to him. I cupped his face, kissing him, kissing away the tears that had started falling. I tried to shush him, I tried to get any words out of him. He cried into my shoulder and neck and all I could do was hold him.

Loki finally settled down enough to speak. I told him to hang on, getting him a glass of water and tissue. He was appreciative of both.

"My mom always told me that if you say what your nightmare was it wont come to pass." I told him, holding him from behind, like he does me.

"I hope your mom was right." He squeaked.

"What was that bad that you fell off the couch and probably woke half the tower. Or at least whomever is below us." I coaxed, nuzzling into his damp hair.

"I dreamt Thanos found me and he captured you too." He sniffled. "He strung you up and tortured you, the same as they did to me." Loki collapsed into tears again.

"It was only a dream. I'm here, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"He…he cut you open, but you can't heal like I can. I watched you bleed out as he raped you. He made me watch!" He sobbed. I held him tight

"Love bug, listen to me. It was a dream." I took off my shirt. "See nothing." He turned and ran his fingers over my skin.

"Love bug?"

"Yes, love bug, calm down, only a dream." I held him on the floor, his arms wrapped around me. I swayed a little, remember my mother holding me after nightmares. "Let's at least lie down in bed."

I helped him up and to bed. We laid together, his head on my chest saying nothing. I stroked his hair until he fell asleep. I wanted this. Fuck my brain. I wanted to be with him, watch over him, love him.


	50. Chapter 50

Fifty

I awoke as sunlight streamed through the window. Loki still lay on my chest. I pulled the few strands of hair away from his face. I ran circles along his back with my fingertips. He moaned softly in his sleep. My phone buzzed and lit up. I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Stark? Good you're awake." It was the fucking super solider. "Avengers meeting in two hours. We need to know where we stand about this threat Loki mentioned. And the fact no ones had contact with him since. Be on time." He hung up. I rolled my eyes and looked at the time. Two hours…how could I spend that time.

I kissed Loki's forehead. He fluttered his green eyes open and smiled. He leaned up and kissed me.

"Morning, love bug." I smiled at him. "Sleep better?"

"Hmm..yes. Why are you up so early?"

"Watching you sleep. I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you're asleep?" He gave me a look.

"Really?"

"No, Captain stupid pants wants a meeting in two hours regarding the threat to earth, and your failure in communication with the Avengers." I rolled my eyes again.

"I should correct that. You want me to make a huge surprise entrance? Smash through a window?" He offered.

"No, then Hulk may have to smash you into the floor again. I just had that floor fixed." I teased. He hit me with a pillow.

"I am not looking forward to seeing the people who tried to kill me."

"I know. I'm not looking forward to having to pretend I hate you." I sighed. He snuggled into me more. "I had a bunch of questions I wanted to ask you."

"Hmmm?" He questioned into my stomach.

"I wanted to wait until we had more time. Then I was locking us in here until I know everything, and there will be no more arguments."

"If that's the case I ask for a similar arrangement. I want to know everything about you." Loki looked up, his chin in my chest.

"I won't hold back if you don't." I smirked.

"Why don't we do this now, we have some time."

"Because I'm afraid it'll either turn into a fight where we try to kill each other or into some incredible sex." He laughed at me.

"Now, that's not a bad idea." Loki said kissing my abs, moving to straddling me.

I walked with a slight limp into my meeting fifteen minutes late. I didn't care if I got screamed at, it was worth it.

"Stark!" Steve screamed…I just smiled slyly at him and took a seat next to Bruce who gave me a slight punch in the arm.

"I'm glad you and Lana made up." He leaned over and whispered to me while Steve droned on about training sessions.

"So am I." I beamed. I really didn't care if I had an after sex glow. I wanted the world to know I had just made love to the most wonderful person in the world. Rhodey eyed me suspiciously.

"As I was saying, S.H.I.E.L.D. is no longer. Anything we do it's to protect the Earth. We do have some help from what remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ladies and gentlemen may I reintroduce Agent Phil Coulson." Steve announced. I sat up shocked to see my old friend alive. Loki had killed him while trying to escape the hellicarrier during the attack on New York. I had seen his body. The reaction around the room was generally the same. I added this to my list of things to ask Loki.

"Son of Coul! You live, mine brother did not slay you!" Thor pulled him into a bear hug. Coulson looked very uncomfortable.

I felt a hand along my back. Lana leaned in.

"You forgot your coffee, darling." She cooed. I thought I saw the hint of shock at Coulson's being alive. "Just focus on me for the next part." She whispered to me as she withdrew. I smiled, thinking of this morning.

The room filled with a black mist. I coughed and grabbed for Lana to protect her. The room erupted into a lot of coughing. The mist cleared and Loki stood at the end of the table in full battle gear and his horned helmet. I tried not to let confusion cross my face as I held a visibly shaken Lana. I added this as another thing to ask him. This list was getting long.

"Mortals," he addressed us. "Thor." He sneered.

"Brother." Thor set agent Coulson down and stood in front of him. "What news have you?"

"As I have stated to the man of iron, Thanos believes there to be an infinity stone here on Midgard. I offer an alliance to help defeat my former…master." Loki spoke firmly and eloquently.

"I believe you, brother. I am familiar with Thanos and his quest for the stones. The Allfather has hidden the Tesseract well. The Aether was taken off Asgard to safe holding. There are no stones on Midgard." Thor explained.

"Do not call me brother. I am not your brother." Loki sneered at Thor.

"Okay, if we call a truce, don't kill each other! It sounds like we'll need both of you to save the planet this time." I spoke. Lana shot me a glare.

"If you want to defeat your former master, why did you attack earth a year and a half ago?" Natasha spoke carefully.

"I was forced. As payment for Thanos saving me from the void. I had no choice."

"There is always a choice, brother." Thor tried.

"Which is why I didn't kill you then and why I'm helping now. I only wanted escape, now I want revenge." Loki growled. He was suddenly hot, I felt the tight restriction in my pants suddenly. Lana felt it too and pinched me hard.

"What happened to you?" Thor murmured.

"And what do you suggest we do, in preparation?" Natasha again.

"Train." Steve interjected. "We need to work together as a team. You included Loki." Steve ground out the last words.

"And why would we want him here?" Hawkeye eyed Loki with discern.

"We need to know his abilities, his powers. Like it or not Clint, he's part of our team now. And I think we need to extend an invitation to allow him to stay here." Steve tried to reason. Lana pinched me again causing me to stand. She caught her self and stood behind me.

"What!" I covered. "We can't let reindeer games stay here! What if this is just a plot to kill us all?"

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already!" He screamed in my general direction. He couldn't seem to bring his eyes to meet mine. Lana was running a hand up my bare back underneath my shirt.

"Jane and I will allow him to share our floor." Thor announced.

"I will come and go as I please. I do not need any one of you trying to kill me as I sleep." Loki settled. He disappeared into the mist again.

"Well," Steve spoke. "Everyone finish settling in, we'll begin training on Monday, nine in the morning sharp. Stark, you're late again, you're running laps." I sulked. I hated mornings. The meeting broke and Steve disappeared out the door followed by Natasha looking to see if anyone noticed. Lana followed them quietly.

"Is that you and Lana waking us up last night? I think we're a floor below you." Rhodey approached me.

"That's you and Pepper down there? I thought we were keeping Clint awake." I smiled and made a mental note to install sound proofing as soon as possible.

"I don't know what kind of kinky shit you're into with her, but keep it down." He said walking off.

"Tony."

"Bruce." I pulled him into an embrace. I missed my science buddy.

"Is there a lab here?" He questioned

"Is there a lab here? You're hilarious. Follow." I grabbed his arm and led him to the elevator. "Jarvis, lab."

"So…"

"So?"

"Lana can't seem to keep her hands off you."

"I know." I smiled. "If I didn't have to be down here for meetings, we'd never leave the bedroom."

"That's a bit too much information." Bruce flushed red. "Are you continuing working on the drone project?"

"I haven't decided."

"I'll help if you start it back up."

"Thanks." We arrived in the gigantic lab. Dum-E perked up and wheeled over to us. "Yes Dum-E, I missed you too." I petted the mechanical arm affectionately. Bruce walked around in awe.

"This is wonderful! This is beyond wonderful!"

"And you have access to it at all times." I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets looking smug.

"You know I'm never going to leave. You should have shown me this yesterday."

"I've got one more thing to show you." I said. Bruce raised an eyebrow at me. We returned to the elevator. "Jarvis, basement."

"You've only been gone a few weeks, where did you find time to do all this?"

"When you have money, people do amazing things for you." I shrugged.

"Like Lana?"

"No! She's not with me for my money. She's a kindred spirit. We're a lot alike." I sighed.

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes. We're here." The elevator opened on a large empty room. Bruce looked confused. "The entire room is Hulk proof. While we're training, you have someplace to be until you return to yourself."


	51. Chapter 51

Fifty One

I left Bruce in the room to explore. I needed to see Loki. I found him lounging in our penthouse. He looked up, smiling at me. He went to speak, I shushed him with my lips.

"I love you." I said, my lips just brushing his. He smiled and kissed me again.

"You did well. I expected your doe like eyes staring me down in slight begging." He nuzzled my neck as I sprawled out next to him.

"I mean to ask you about that."

"About Lana?"

"Have you always…" I started. "Have you always been able to do that?"

"Yes." He smiled slyly. "Thor falls for that trick every time. I wanted something for you to concentrate on that wasn't me. I didn't want you giving me puppy eyes and distracting me. She pinched you when I wanted a reaction out of you." I felt strong hands grip my shoulders. My eyes widened. Loki's hands were clasped around his book. I looked up into the eyes of another Loki.

"You can't even begin to image the possibilities." The second Loki spoke. He shimmered away. My wide eyes shot back to my Loki. His smile wide and intoxicating.

"That's right, Tony, my love. I will fulfill your every sexual desire from now until the end of time." He explained. I grabbed his face and crushed our lips together.

"I want to know everything tonight." I released him.

"Where do you want to start?" He sat up, gathering me up in his lap, straddling his hips.

"How is Coulson still alive?" I dropped my smile and looked serious.

"Ask me another."

"What? You said…"

"I know what I said." Loki cut me off. "I truly don't know the answer."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I killed him. I'm as confused as you are."

"So why did you kill him?" I was still confused, I'd have to ask Coulson why he was alive.

"He was in my way. And it ended up giving you the push to form the Avengers and come after me."

"Ok. I need you to explain this pregnancy thing one more time." I whispered. He sighed.

"I see why your confused. This isn't common in this realm." Another deep sigh. "My true heritage has no gender. There is no male or female. Generally everyone on Jotunheim looks male.

"So the Jotuns have evolved to be intersexed." He explained. I must have gave him confused look. "I possess both male and female organs. I've never had children, I've never even used my female organs. I don't even know if I'm fertile. I was the runt of the King. I may not be able to reproduce.

"But if I am, I'd like to have my pregnancy in my female Aesir form. I despise my Jotun form."

"That's my next question. Can I see your true form?" I asked, running my hands across his stomach.

"I knew that was coming." He laughed. "How did I know that was coming?"

"Can you read my mind?"

"No. That I can't do. If you want to see this, I want to go to the bedroom. I have a funny feeling about the next few questions." Loki laughed again as I tried to give him an innocent look. He took my hand and led me to the bedroom. He waved his free hand and the room lit up in candle light. He was so beautiful basking in the candlelight. He sat me on the edge of the bed, taking a few steps back from me. Loki removed his shirt throwing it against the door. He closed his eyes in concentration slowly turning his pale skin, blue. Dark lines became ridges in patterns across his chest. As the transformation completed he opened his eyes, a beautiful ruby color. I gasped in surprise at the beautiful color.

"I'll change back." Loki offered quickly.

"No, not yet. You're stunning." I said in awe. "Can I… Can I touch? I touched once before while you were healing. You were freezing cold."

"Well, the Jotuns are called Ice Giants for a reason. I had a feeling this was going to be one of your questions, so I fixed it so I won't burn your skin when you touch me." He smiled. I approached him and tentatively laid a hand on his cheek. He leaned into my touch, his body temperature a little colder than normal, but not freezing like before. I ran my fingers along the ridges in his skin.

"Do the markings mean anything?" I finally asked running a finger along a swirl on his chest.

"I believe it is the family pattern of Laufey." He watched me with ruby eyes as I circled him following the pattern along his body.

"Can I see more?" I said tugging at the hem of his pants. I could almost hear him roll his eyes. He unfastened his pants and allowed me to slip them off. I ran my hands over his ass, taking in as much of the beautiful flesh as I could. I circled to his front admiring him.

"Tony, are you done?" He seemed impatient.

"No. I want to see all of you. You are gorgeous." I swatted his hands from covering himself. I stood admiring him. I ran my fingers over the dark ridges that ran along his cock. Most likely magicked to look whole. He hardened at my touch. "Can I touch…it?"

"Yes." He shuddered. I ran my fingers down his length and between his thighs. I touched a patch of wetness, he gasped and relaxed.

"You've never…" My words were lost along the way.

"No." He let out in a gasp as my fingers danced across his clitoris.

"Do you want me to…?"

"Yes, most passionately, yes." He gasped in my ear as he closed the distance between us. He cupped my face, kissing my lips. His tongue worked its way into my mouth. I pushed my fingers into his wetness. I felt his hardened length between us and I was suddenly very uncomfortable in my clothes.

I guided him in a small circle and backed him into the bed. I pushed him down and he whimpered at the loss of my touch. I took a step back as I slipped out of my Skechers and lifted my shirt of my head. Loki watched me, his legs spread wantonly, his hand wrapped around his cock stoking lightly.

I knelt between those perfect legs, running my tongue up one thigh. I ran my tongue through the wet slit earning a deep moan from him. I circled his clit enjoying watching him squirm underneath me. I snaked a hand up to join his, taking his length and ran my tongue along the ridges to the head, sucking lightly. He arched up into me, pushing more of himself into my mouth. I slipped a finger inside of him, caressing the silky wetness. I added another finger to stretch his virgin opening, loving his thrusts against them.

"You think you're ready?" I asked.

"Tony, please fuck me." He gave me a smirk. I stood and undressed the rest of the way. I crawled over his body, peppering his abdomen and chest in kisses. I reached his face, Loki leaned up and licked my lips. I smiled before crushing our lips together. I felt the wetness of him on my member. I pushed slightly, breaching his entrance. He moaned at the intrusion, I pushed further.

"Slow, slow Tony." He winced.

"Painful?"

"Just a little. It's a good pain. Just go slow." He breathed, placing a hand on my chest, caressing the metal bracket that held the reactor. I pushed slowly, watching his face, stopping at any sign of pain. It took a minute until our hips met. I stayed seated in him until he bucked his hips against me. I smiled and kissed him. I pulled back only to thrust back into him. Loki arched into the feeling his cock rubbing against my stomach. I wrapped my hand around him, stoking him in rhythm with my thrusts. He groaned and thrashed his head. I felt him getting tighter, his orgasm imminent. I slowed, drawing it out. I wanted this to last forever.

He adjusted, throwing his legs around my waist, forcing me deep within him. He arched into me using his shoulders and head for leverage.

"Loki…"I breathed. I let go of him and regained my balance, his cock trapped in the friction of our stomachs. I thrust harder and faster into him, feeling him tighten around me. He wrapped his arms around me, digging his nails into my shoulder blades. I felt the skin tear. I gasped, feeling his orgasm around me. He screamed through it, spurting cum across our chests. I pulled out of him unloading myself into the mess.

I collapsed into the sticky mess, Loki wrapped his arms around me.

"Tony," he panted into my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	52. Chapter 52

Fifty Two

"Sir, Miss Potts is requesting entry to this floor." Jarvis announced waking me. I groaned and looked at my phone. It was only 5.

"What does she want?" Loki rolled over and rested his chin on my chest. He had shifted back to his Aesir form, all smooth and beautiful in his alabaster skin. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Jarvis, live feed." A live feed of the elevator camera was sent to my phone. I grimaced at the red head with her arms crossed over her chest. She stood tapping her foot.

"Tony!" She pounded on the elevator door. "I know you're in there! Open up!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm going to have to let her in." I told Loki. "She has the floor below us. She's probably here to complain about the noise."

"We were a bit loud." Loki smiled at the thought from earlier.

"It's on my list of things to do." I smiled back, still petting his hair. Neither of us wanting to leave the bed. Finally after listening to Pepper pound on the door for several minutes, not seeming she was going to go away, I got up and punched the code in for the door release.

"Well, it's about time! Since when do you lock doors!" Pepper stepped off the elevator screeching. "Put some damn clothes on!"

"It my place, it's my building, I don't have to." I shouted back.

"It's common courtesy if you invite guests in."

"I didn't invite you in, you pounded on the door not going away until you came in."

"Children!" Lana yelled from our bedroom doorway. She was a vision with her hair mussed from sex and in panties and one of my t-shirts. "Tony, love. Please go compose yourself while I introduce myself to this lovely lady here." She approached like a hunting wild cat. Pepper's eyes shot from me to my stalking beauty. If I hadn't want to incur the wrath of my goddess there would some nasty comment about a cat fight. Lana shooed me off and I slunk off to get cleaned up and dressed.

I tried to keep listen in to the women's conversation, but they kept their voices down. I peeked out once to make sure Lana hadn't burnt Pepper up in green flames. I hopped into my jeans, nearly knocking something off the dresser. I looked myself over in the mirror before going to the bathroom to clean the dried fluids off my stomach, before heading out with a brush for Lana.

I walked out of the bedroom to the surprise of both women sitting at the bar chatting, each with holding a martini. They were laughing with each other. I fully expected to walk out and find a scorch mark on my marble floor.

"Tony, why didn't you tell about her sooner, she's wonderful." Pepper called me over. I slowly approached the waiting women, not knowing what they had in store for me.

"Love, you look like you've seen a ghost." Lana took my hand pulling me the rest of the way to her.

"Yeah, ghost of girlfriends past. What was so funny?" I eyed them both wearily.

"You." Pepper giggled. "I was telling her about that one time…"

"That's enough of that. You've met now go."

"No, no…I have a complaint as your neighbor. Keep down the noise. We can hear you downstairs and it's not arousing. I think the entire building heard you. I understand you just got back together and all, but keep it down." Pepper explained.

"I do have the contractors coming in to install some soundproofing." I offered.

"Good, hopefully soon." Pepper stood.

"I'll see you out."

"Pepper, we'll talk again soon." Lana giggled and waved. I walked Pepper to the elevator.

"Tony, James and I heard a guy's voice up here that wasn't yours. Is everything ok?" Pepper whispered to me. My eyes widened a little, trying to hold back the surprise. Loki had screamed pretty loud and his voice is much different than Lana's. Deeper, a man's voice.

"Yes, Everything is fine. We were watching porn. Maybe a little too loud. We'll turn it down. I'll get the contractors up here in the morning to add more soundproofing." I shot a concerned look back at Lana.

"Ew. Yes, turn it down. Lana we should have lunch soon!" She called over my shoulder. I more or less pushed her in the elevator and re locked it. I turned back as Lana shimmered back into Loki.

"I am gagging you next time."


	53. Chapter 53

Fifty Three

After a few phone calls and promising extra money, I got the contractors to agree to come out in the morning and fix our sound problem. I coaxed Loki into sitting with me while I ran a brush through his raven hair. If I didn't know better, I'd thought I could almost hear him purring.

"Tony," he mused. "What did Pepper whisper to you?"

"She heard you." I kept the brush going through his hair. It was done, but I just wanted to keep him purring and content. "She heard another mans voice yell and thought I was in danger."

"Well, you're fixing that tomorrow, right love?"

"Yes, but that was close. I don't like you hanging out with Pepper."

"Why? Is she going to tell me something embarrassing, like you're secretly sleeping with a God?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"Pepper's known me for many years. I can't run my company without her. I don't want to see you two fight and I lose one of you."

"It'd take a lot to lose me now." He said. I bent and nuzzled his soft hair. "What is your most embarrassing moment?" I bit my lip in thought.

"I've probably had a lot. I've spent much of the last twenty years drunk. Pepper would know every single moment in the last seven."

"You were together for that long?" Loki asked, taking the brush from me.

"No, oh no. We dated for about three of that. She was my personal secretary before that, and this last year she was my CEO and nothing else." I explained.

"Since you got to know about me, it's my turn."

"I didn't finish." I protested.

"You're worst sexual moment?" He turned and gave me an evil look.

"Uh… My first time. I was fourteen and I had talked one of the maids into it. I came before I could get my pants off. Yours?" I admitted.

"My what?"

"Your worst sexual experience?" I prodded. He laughed.

"Aside from my time in enslavement, it was what you would call a one night stand. He forced my head a little too low and a vomited on him." He tried to smile through it. I had forgotten his enslavement and torture.

"I had a question about magic or should I assume you were whole due to magic?"

"Magic. Now shush, my turn to know about you. Best sexual experience?"

"Well it was either the year I slept with all the Maxim cover models or the time I let a Norse god fuck me." I smiled. He turned to sit facing me between my legs.

"Really?" I looked at me skeptically.

"One of the best orgasms of my life. I think the best, I was so high on drugs it should have never happened." We sat regarding each other for a moment before he laid his head in my lap. I stoked his hair. "What are we going to do about Pepper and Rhodey?"

"I don't know. But we need to eat something before we both pass out of exhaustion."

"I know what I'd like to eat." I said in a sultry voice. Loki smacked me.

"Later, not now. Really, food?"

"Let's go see if someone ordered out mass amounts of take out in the common room. Make another appearance of us all over each other." I offered.

"That sounds like a good plan. Go put a shirt on."

"Give me that one." I pointed to the one he was wearing. He peeled it off and threw it at me. He sat on the floor grinning widely at me. I took in every inch of his naked flesh. I accidentally fell off the sofa on him. He spent a few moments trying to disentangle himself from me. I kissed over every inch of flesh my lips could reach before he bolted for the room.

We went down to the common room finding no food, but did surprise Steve and Natasha cuddled on the couch watching Casablanca.

"You didn't see anything." Natasha jumped up in defense.

"Good going man." I clasped Steve on the shoulder. "I tried, she was a hard one."

"Congrats, Natasha. An improvement over Barton, no offense." Loki, who was now Lana said hugging her.

"Thanks." She slowly said.

"Have either of you seen Pepper and James?" Lana asked. I looked at her questionably. She gave me a mischievous smile. I rolled my eyes. My God of mischief.

"No, I mean they were down earlier complaining about you. Something about a scream that didn't sound like anyone they recognized. They wanted Nat to break in and make sure you two were okay. We convinced them otherwise." Steve explained.

"I spoke with Pepper. That wasn't a pleasant conversation." I sighed.

"Call them?" Steve suggested. Lana walked over to me and fished my phone out of my pocket. She ran her fingers across my member, teasing me.

"Pepper, no not Tony. It's Lana. We want to apologize for the noise. Tony and I would like to take you and James for drinks. Meet us in the common room in ten. Ok. Bye." I listened to the one sided conversation of Lana on the phone with Pepper.

"What are you planning?" I whispered. She smiled and led me back to the elevator.

"Steve, Natasha. We'll be back in ten."

"Thanks for the warning." Steve called back.


	54. Chapter 54

Fifty Four

Lana had shimmered into tight jeans and and a green blouse in the elevator. She looked stunning. I held her waist.

"Not now." She said.

"There's always time to appreciate how beautiful you are. In any form you take." I kissed her softly. We stepped off the elevator onto our floor.

"Go get dressed." She shooed me off. "We'll be late."

We returned downstairs to meet Pepper and Rhodey. Steve and Natasha had vacated the common room.

"We're really sorry for the noise." Lana pulled Pepper in for a hug.

"It's okay. If Tony says he'll fix it, he'll fix it." Pepper held Lana's hands after they broke their hug. I elbowed Rhodey, he shot me a confused look. Obviously he didn't have the mental image I did.

"James, so nice to meet you." Lana said as she shook his hand.

"Shall we go?" I offered. I was eager to see what Lana had in store.

We went to a quiet bar, which is rare for New York City. I grabbed a table in the corner, while Lana ordered drinks. She brought back a pitcher of beer and whiskey on the rocks for us. We talked for awhile, letting Rhodey and Pepper get to know Lana.

"Pepper, sweetie, don't you want a drink?" Lana laid a hand over hers.

"I do, but I don't like beer and…well… It's embarrassing."

"Tell me, I'll go order it." Lana cooed. Pepper whispered in her ear. Lana got up to order the mystery drink. I watched the exchange between Lana and the bartender. The girl tending bar turned bright red and ran to get another bar tender. A guy walked up and Lana tried ordering the drink. What was my goddess up to?

"Pepper!" Lana yelled across the bar. "What's in your wet pussy?" Pepper turned as red as her hair. She ran from the bar, Rhodey hot on her tail.

Lana returned to our table empty handed. She had an evil grin on her face.

"That should alienate both for awhile." Lana said proudly.

"Was that the plan?"

"Well, she gave me the idea. I just ran with it."

"You truly are diabolical, Loki." I whispered. She just smiled.


	55. Chapter 55

Fifty Five

Months passed, training went well, my soundproofing was installed, Loki and I fucked more than ever. We had caught Natasha and Pepper both sneaking around and upped our security. We had taken to hanging out with the others in the common room, Loki as Lana.

No one else seemed to catch Natasha and Steve's relationship, if anyone did, they ignored it. Bruce and I worked during the day on our Stark drone project. It looked like it was coming along well.

There had been a few minor threats to the city and the Avengers had taken them out quickly. Loki had blended well into our fighting style, almost dancing around the battlefield. I found myself staring at him as he blasted the enemy with his magic. It resulted in my being yelled at every time from someone for not paying attention to my surroundings. It also resulted in Loki yelling at me for almost getting killed out there. I'd just kiss him and tell him his tight ass was distracting me, the night then evolved into a night of love making.

Today, we were lounging on the common room couch. It was very late evening, everyone had gone to bed early because we had an early morning training session. Captain fuddy-duddy tried lecturing me about going to bed. I told him I wanted to finish up the movie with Lana. Complained about not spending enough time with her. He sighed and went to bed.

As soon as the coast was clear she shimmered into my Loki. I ran my fingers through his thick raven hair, his head in my lap looking up at me.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" I whispered.

"No, I just don't see the harm as I can just change back." He reasoned.

"All right, just keep an ear out." I laughed. I pet his hair and cheek idly as the movie played. Loki nuzzled my thigh earning a low moan. I felt his wide grin against my leg. He fumbled with the zipper on my jeans. I helped and slouched down in my seat. Loki freed my quickly hardening length, kissing my head gently. I gasped at the sensation. He eagerly engulfed me, his hand gripping the base, his tongue swirling my sensitive head. I moaned as quietly as possible and tangled my fingers in his hair. I felt his lips tighten creating a wonderful pressure as he bobbed his head.

"Loki," I whispered through moans. "Loki, I'm gonna…"

"No, not yet." He released me. He sat up, magicking away his clothes and straddling my lap. I kissed his bare chest and up along his throat. I moaned into his ear as he rocked our hardened cocks together. He lifted my shirt over my head, kissing my neck and lips. Instead of getting up, he magicked away my jeans. He slowly lowered himself onto me. I gasped at the tightness that was him.

Loki had taken to using magic to lube himself up during quickies to save time. I missed the intimacy of making sure my lover was ready for me, but he had a point. Considering most of our quickies had been in semi public locations lately. The lab, the garage, the car, random parking garages all over Manhattan, the common room more than once.

When Loki was finally seated, he rocked slowly creating some friction. My fingers dug into his thighs. He rocked faster and faster, I could feel my approaching orgasm. I grabbed a handful of hair, crashing my lips into his.

"Tony!" He screamed against my lips as he came. I thrust my final few times coating his insides before allowing him to collapse on to me.

The elevator dinged, and I raised my head just in time to see Jane rush in and slam on the door close button. My eyes went wide.

"What do we do?" I panicked and got up, Loki magicked our clothes back.

"What do you mean what do we do?" He asked.

"She saw, and she's going to tell Thor." I exclaimed, Loki paced in front of me.

"Love, calm down. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to change back to Lana, get us naked again, and when they come down, lie. I'm good at that. I'm the God of lies, am I not?" He explained.

"Yes, lie about what?"

"That's she was seeing things. He's my brother. He's been falling for my lies for years."

He did as he said, and Lana's wet heat slid over my hardening cock. I gripped her shoulders feeling the passion build between us. It been a long time since I'd had Loki in this form. I eagerly lapped and sucked at the nipples bouncing in front of my face. She rocked, tightening herself. I heard the ding of the elevator as I came deeply into her.

"Jane, why have you brought me here?" Thor started. "By the Gods!" Thor exclaimed and covered Jane's eyes. Lana covered her breasts with an arm.

"Thor, no. He was there." She gestured to where Lana was sitting in my lap. "Loki was right there…he and Tony were…" I gently moved a very sated Lana off my lap and gathered my boxers off the floor. I didn't even give a second thought to where our clothes came from.

"Thor, Jane, is everything alright? I mean, we're sorry for using the common room. The moment just got away from us." I apologized and looked back to see Lana gathering up her shirt.

"No, we're sorry for intruding. Jane must have mistaken your Lana for my brother, they do have the same color hair."

"I know what I saw." Jane shouted and walked right up to Lana. "You were not here."

"Jane, she's been here with me the whole night. Look, we're sorry. Next time we'll take it to our penthouse."

"Jane, it's late, it's dark in here. You're probably seeing things. Let's go bed." Thor took her by the arm.

"I'm watching you. I know what I saw." Jane stood nose to nose with Lana, which was funny as Jane was about a foot shorter than Lana. Jane glared at Lana the entire walk back to the elevator.

"She is such a pain. I don't know what Thor sees in her." Lana said as she shimmered back to Loki. "I bet she's never fucked outside of a bed, I'm willing to bet she just lies there and let's Thor fuck her. No fight."

"Loki, stop. That was too close. What happened to changing back if someone disturbed us." I asked pushing an accusatory finger into his chest.

"She was either here the entire time or she came in as I was coming all over you. I think the latter. I swear my brain turned to mush during that." He smiled, drawing a pattern in the still wet patch of fluids above my boxers. I smiled and lifted his hand, raising it to my mouth, sucking our essence off him.

"Let's get upstairs before round three happens down here and we really are caught. Jarvis, erase all security footage from the common room tonight." I spoke to the AI.

"And what should I say happened to it sir?"

"Virus, hacked…you know the drill, Jarvis. Better yet move that footage to my private server." I smiled and kissed Loki passionately.


	56. Chapter 56

Fifty Six

The next few days we tried to avoid the common room. But it was inevitable that we come out of hiding or face the wrath of Pepper and Jane who had become good friends. The pair watched us like a hawk. They even showed up during training and sat in the control room. Sometimes one would watch Loki and I spar while the other entertained Lana upstairs and compared stories later. There was once, Pepper and Jane had talked Lana into watching us train.

This was rough on Loki, spending so much magic covering everything up. He'd make Loki teleport away and Lana collapsed from exhaustion as soon as we arrived to our penthouse. Loki tried to keep the guise of Lana up overnight, but always reverted by morning.

"Loki."I lectured. "You need to stop doing this, take a break from training."

"I can't, they'll know something's wrong. We just need to do this a few days longer and they'll lose interest and find something else to do." Loki explained sounding rather tired.

"Loki, you're taking a sick day. You will spend all day in bed with me."

"Hold that thought." He covered his mouth and bolted for the bathroom. I followed and leaned my head to the door.

"Love bug? Are you alright?" I was answered by the sound of puking. I tried to open the door, it was locked. I broke the door open with my shoulder. Loki was kneeling, covered in sweat, trying not to puke again. I turned on the shower and started stripping him of his soiled clothes.

"I don't know what happened." He muttered. I undid myself of my clothes and hauled both of us into the shower. He sat on the floor letting the water roll off him. I sat with him, scrubbing him with the loofa.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"I was okay one minute and not okay the next." He was still mumbling to himself. I added shampoo to his hair, rubbing my fingers into his scalp trying to relax him.

"Loki, you're going to be okay. You probably picked up the stomach virus that's running around the tower or you ate something that didn't agree with you. I think it's the amount of stress you're under. You have been doing a lot lately." I tried explaining to him, kissing his neck. He turned to me with tears in his eyes.

"I don't understand!" He fell sobbing into my chest.

"Loki, it's okay. Baby, you hear. It's all alright. It happens." I cooed and ran my fingers through his wet hair. I didn't want him to catch cold, so I shut off the water and wrapped him in a towel.

"I'm calling the star spangled ass and telling him I'm taking a sick day because you're sick. If he doesn't like it he can find a new home." I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I called Cap and told him the situation. He actually agreed and told me to take care of her. Said Lana looked a little out of it the last few days. I hung up the phone and set it to silent. I grabbed a hair tie that was left one night, many years ago by Pepper and a brush for Loki. I returned to Loki vomiting once again. I grabbed ahold of his hair and held it out of his way. He sat moaning, holding his stomach. I rubbed his back gently.

"Loki? I'm going to brush your hair out so it doesn't set this way." I cooed. He nodded. I brushed him out, taking my time, massaging his scalp. I looped the tie around his hair pulling it safely out of the way. I admired how long it had gotten since I first met him in Germany two years ago.

"Can we lie down?" I asked. He nodded and I helped him to his feet. He did feel exceptionally warm. I got him into bed.

"Thank you, Tony."

"I'm going to find some fever reducer. You're a bit warm for you." I felt his forehead before running back to the bathroom looking for anything that would take his fever away and let him sleep. I found a bottle of Advil. I started reading the bottle only to be pushed aside by Loki. I sat with him on the floor as he dry heaved. I rubbed his back some more. He was crying again.

I got up and found him some sweats and a glass of water. I convinced him to at least put on sweat pants. I got him back to the bedroom and gave him the Advil and water.

"What do I do with these?" He said weakly.

"You've seen me take pain relievers, you put them in your mouth and swallow them. It'll bring this fever down so I hopefully don't have to get Thor and explain why you're puking in my penthouse." I dropped them in his hand and he took them. "Lie down, get some rest. I'll be right back."

I finally put some jeans on and went to grab a wash rag. I soaked it in cold water and refilled Loki's glass. I came back and he rolled his head to look at me.

"Tony, what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know baby. I don't know." I laid the wash cloth on his forehead. I laid with him until he fell asleep. I fell asleep next to him soon after.


	57. Chapter 57

Fifty Seven

I awoke hours later, a much cooler Loki gathered into my arms. I was so glad his fever was gone. He roused, smiling at me. I leaned in a kissed him.

"Any better?" I asked.

"Much, thank you." He kissed me again. A soft cough disturbed us from our bliss. I looked up. Three figures stood at the foot of the bed. A year ago this would be a gift from heaven to have Charlie's Angels standing at my bed. I gently prodded Loki, who noticed and teleported out of bed. He reappeared in full armor and on the other side of the three women.

"Tony, run. I'll protect you." I shouted.

"I knew it!" A female voice spoke.

"Jarvis, lights." I commanded.

"I sabotaged Jarvis." A different female spoke.

"Nat?" I questioned.

"Nat?" Loki repeated. I leaned over to turn on the table lamp. Natasha, Jane and Pepper stood between myself and Loki. Both Loki and Nat looking ready to fight.

"Tony! What is this nonsense?" Pepper exclaimed.

"I told you I saw them together, Pepper. I'm getting Thor." Jane stated and started walking out. Natasha caught her.

"They at least owe us an explanation before we tell the others." Natasha pushed her gently back toward Pepper. Pepper hugged her tight and brought her down to the bed. I got up and stood with Loki. He wrapped his arms around me possessively. I think it was also in case he had to teleport us away. I was so glad we were both wearing pants. Natasha sat on the bed with the other girls.

"Explain away before I get Thor myself." Nat crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have him mind controlled." Loki started. I swatted his hand.

"Don't tell them that." I giggled. His fingers traced the edge of my Arc Reactor. "We met about a year ago. It started the same as every relationship, we slept together." There was a groan from Pepper. Suddenly very feminine hands graced my chest. Lana stood behind me and I corrected myself.

"Sorry, we met about a year ago. We fucked. We fucked a lot. We fell in love. Then Hydra shot her full of bullets. It was then I knew she was Loki." Lana shimmered back to Loki. "I nursed him back to health, but felt betrayed. Much like you do now."

"After you all escaped into hiding, I was hurt. I needed to see Tony again. I destroyed, hoping to gain attention from him. It took an act of desperation and the truth to bring me back to him." Loki nuzzled my neck and kissed me softly. "I didn't get him all the way back until the solider sent him back to prepare the tower." Loki tightened his arms around me.

"A Hydra agent got past security and Jarvis, posing as a contractor. He shot me." I confessed. Pepper gasped. She got up and hugged Loki and I.

"Tony died." Loki told her. She held us closer.

"You saved each other then." She said. I nodded wrapping my arms around my former lover, consoling her. I looked over her shoulder. Jane had faint tears in her eyes. I couldn't get a read off Natasha. Pepper backed off.

"It's okay Pepper. I'm fine now. We're both fine." I took one of her hands, my other intertwining with Loki's fingers. "Pep, I love him."

"I had my suspicion until that meeting with him where Lana sat in your lap." Natasha said.

"That's a secret for another time." Loki smiled widely against my neck. "My question now is, do you expose us?" Natasha rubbed her face in thought.

"I see no sense in destroying love because he was a former enemy. He did save my life at one point." Jane finally spoke tears in her eyes. She stood, approaching us. She touched mine and Loki's combined hands. "I never said thank you for sacrificing yourself for my safety and freedom of the Aether. Thank you."

"I should also thank you, Loki for saving Tony. Saving his life and saving him from himself." Pepper said, still holding my hand.

"Natasha?" I looked over at her.

"He did kill a lot of people, and destroyed a section of lower Manhattan. But he helped stop a force that Thor and Jane say would have torn the universe apart. Granted, Thor told us you died. And it seems you've caused no harm here in the last year except to try and take out Hydra. If you promise me this…" She fought for a word. "This relationship won't compromise any missions, I won't say anything to the others."

"Thank you, Nat!" I rushed out of Loki's arms and squeezed her, kissing her cheeks. "This is the best thing you've ever done for me."

"Don't push it." She warned.

"Tony, when were you going to tell me you were into guys? I've know you for almost eight years now, and you've only brought women home." Pepper was scolding me.

"Truth be told, he was a woman when we met. I fell in love with his soul, it doesn't matter what he looks like, he's the same Loki in there. Besides, when a God asks you to fuck him, how could you say no?" I laughed standing. "I'm making coffee, does anyone want any?"

"Sure, do you have a thing for coffee too, like your brother?" Jane cautious approached him.

"I do like coffee, but I don't think I can stomach it today." Loki said holding his stomach.

"That's why neither of you showed at training this morning. Tony had an excuse. Jane's suspicions were confirmed when you didn't show either." Natasha explained.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked.

"He's been puking all morning. I think it's the stress of trying to be in two places at once." I told her. I watched as Jane led my God to the couch.

"I've got something that will help. Lemme go downstairs and I'll be right back." Pepper offered.

"I'll go with you. I'm not chancing you telling Rhodey yet." I followed her to the elevator. We stood in silence the ride down.

"Why didn't you say anything? I've kept all your secrets for years. Why hide anything from me now?" Pepper spoke as she exited and crossed to the kitchen.

"Probably because you'd look at me weird like you are now. I don't know." I stood in her living room. "I've never really thought about telling anyone, except Thor. He's going to kill me."

"He won't. You've been good for his brother. You've kept him out of trouble. And Loki's kept you out of trouble. He's done what I couldn't." She smiled.

"What's that?"

"Tame the wild Tony Stark." Pepper laughed as she grabbed a box and headed for the elevator. "I'm happy for you."

We headed back to my penthouse. Natasha sitting at the bar enjoying a cup of coffee, Jane prodding Loki for stories of Thor's childhood.

"There was this one time a troll stole Mjölnir and would return it for Freya's hand in marriage. So I dressed Thor as a woman and we snuck in and stole it back." Loki was telling the story with wild gestures. I smiled at my love as I lean over the couch.

"If I remember that story right, you were also dressed as a woman." I whispered in his ear. He dragged me over the couch and into his lap. Jane and Pepper laughed.

"I can be a woman, where is the point in dressing like one?" He laughed and kissed me.

"So, the myths are true?" Jane asked, wide eyed. I struggled to remember Norse mythology as I looked at her upside down from his lap. Pepper approached with a cup.

"Peppermint tea, to settle your stomach. I'll leave the box here if you feel ill later." Pepper said as she lifted my legs and sat next to Loki. I was draped across my lover and former lover. Natasha joined us in listening from an arm chair.

"It depends on what got into the history books." Loki said sipping his tea. He laid a hand across my chest, tracing the magnet again.

"You gave birth to an eight legged horse?" Jane asked in almost a whisper.

"What? No. How did that make into history?" He looked appalled. "That was a rumor Thor tried to spread around in revenge for besting him in battle. He'd be pleased to know that's still being spread around."

"What about your other children?" Natasha spoke.

"Children, I don't have any children. Tony, love remind me to beat Thor within an inch of his life tomorrow."

"Only if you're feeling up for training tomorrow." I smiled.

"You guys ought to put some thought in telling the others." Nat said as she sipped her coffee. "I don't think they'll take it as well as we did if you get caught again."

"We should think about it." I ran my fingers up Loki's bare chest. "Most of them will just stop talking to us until they get over it. It's Thor's reaction I'm afraid of. What's he going to do to me when he finds out I'm fucking his baby brother."

"Still not my brother." Loki sighed. Jane and Pepper looked at us questioningly.

"He's adopted." Natasha simply said.

"He still cares for you as family." Jane pay his hand.

"I'll take care of Thor when the time comes." Loki breathed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Ok, someone fix Jarvis so we can watch a movie or something." I shouted.


	58. Chapter 58

Fifty Eight

It became routine the next few weeks, Loki woke up sick, I made him tea and tucked him back into bed. Pepper and Jane spent the mornings with him while I went to training to keep up appearances. Thor became worried about his brother and went on the search for him.

"I need to contact him. I need to tell him I'm ok." Loki whined and tried to get out of bed. The girls pushed him back down.

"You're not leaving until we figure out why you've been sick every morning for three weeks." I scolded him.

"I wish I knew more about your physiology, even the scans I've ordered from Jarvis says there's nothing wrong with you." Jane mumbled over her stack of read outs. Loki just folded his arms over his chest in a pout.

"How was training? I think I'm gaining weight from just lying here. I need to get back to training." He poked at the pudge on his belly.

"Training's no fun without you. I don't get to watch you beat Thor into the floor." I leaned in and kissed the pudge in question. "Besides this just means these ladies are feeding you well so you can get healthy. You'll work it off the first day back." He smiled and shook his head at my affection.

He spent another week sick before it suddenly stopped and he was fine. I allowed him to seek out Thor and let him know he was well. The pair of Aesir returned the next day, Thor explaining that Loki had been called away to Alfheim, the land of the light elves to ask for assistance. I watched Jane, Pepper and Natasha share a knowing look between themselves an me.

Loki started training with us the next day, easily dancing around his opponents and thrashing a few of the Avengers into walls and the floor. Natasha smacked the back of my head for watching my lover.

Again weeks went by with the same routine. We trained in the morning, Loki read in the afternoon while Bruce and I worked on the drones, and we came together in the common room. Pepper, Jane and Lana in their own little group while I challenged Steve and Clint to some Call of Duty. Steve said it was an opportunity to work on communication, Clint and I rolled our eyes. Natasha reminded us at least once a week to think about telling the others.

One evening we were called out to help contain a bank robbery that had gotten out of control. The small band of armed robbers had taken the cleaning crew hostage and refused to speak to a negotiator. SWAT couldn't find a safe way to rescue the hostages and called the Avengers. I used Jarvis to get a layout of the building and where the robbers and hostages were. It was decided that Loki would transport Natasha and Clint into the building behind them to start removing the hostages while Thor and Steve distracted the robbers from the front. My job was back up incase something failed. I watched the monitors carefully making sure the hostages were getting moved safely. Bruce watched with me.

Loki started teleporting hostages back to us, unbeknownst to the robbers as Steve was trying to talk them down. I had no sound as I watched something go wrong. I felt my heart race as a robber shot at Steve. He deflected it with his shield. Loki stepped into the path of the bullet to protect Natasha. I wanted to go to him, to hold him.

He grabbed the last hostage and teleported back out to me. I ran to him, he waved me off and handed me the woman he had with him.

"I have to go back for Nat and Clint." He reasoned. His front was soaked in blood. His layered armor preventing me from seeing where the bullet went in. He teleported back inside. Bruce took the girl to the waiting ambulance to make sure she was okay. I returned to the monitors Steve and Thor had taken out the robbers and Natasha and Clint were handcuffing them. Loki was no where to be seen. I worried, I tried not to let it show as our four teammates brought the unconscious robbers out to SWAT. We were congratulated all around for our good work. I just wanted to leave and find Loki.

"Steve, Tony doesn't need to be here for the paperwork part, Lana's been ill. He should go home to her." Natasha interrupted him.

"Yeah sure. Go tell him for me, okay?" Steve said as he signed something for SWAT. Natasha walked over to me. She saw the panic in my eyes.

"Go find him." She said quietly to me. "Tell him thank you." She smiled softly. I took off to the air. I was hoping he'd gone home.


	59. Chapter 59

Fifty Nine

I returned to our penthouse, shedding my armor. I was actually happy to find a trail of his armor and blood. I followed it finding my naked lover. He was already trying to pull the bullet out.

"Loki, let me. I can see better than you can." I pushed him back into the chair, opening up the wound. The opening surrounded by blue skin trying to heal. He steadied himself with a hand against my shoulder. I reached the forceps into the wound just above his right hip, grabbed the metal and pulled. He dug his nails into my shoulder to bear the pain. It immediately started closing without the foreign object embedded in him.

"Thank you." He breathed. "I didn't want to deal with Thor. He'd want to take me back to Asgard to be healed. You know where that would lead. So I came home."

"It's a good thing you did, I didn't want to have to look for you across the nine realms." I laughed. He laughed with me, but winced in pain. "Let's get you in bed. I think Nat will want to check on you. She wanted me to thank you."

"It would have killed her. I knew I could take it." He shrugged.

"You're still lying down until it's completely healed." I ordered. He rolled his eyes but did as I said anyway. I went about gathering his armor and cleaning up the blood I case one of the others needed to see where I went. I peeked in on him, Loki had already fallen asleep. I smiled and covered him up. I brushed his hair out of his face, looking at him lovingly.

"Sir, Miss Romanov to see you sir." Jarvis announced. I kissed Loki's forehead and answered the elevator.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Asleep. Sh!" I quieted her.

"We need that bullet for forensics." She said. I grabbed the forceps with the bullet still in their grip off the counter. I turned to her, she stood in our bedroom doorway.

"This is the man that tried to take over the world two years ago. And he just saved my life." She half smiled, have smirked.

"He said it would've killed you, so he stepped in front of it."

"He's lucky to have you. Not everyone would tolerate their lover walking into danger like that and then coming home to sew up the damage." She remarked as we walked back to the kitchen bar. I offered her a drink, which she took.

"I generally don't have to sew him up, unless it's large. He heals himself. I think that's why he took it." I explained. She looked at me straight faced. We drank in silence.

"I need to run this downstairs. I'll be by tomorrow to see how he is." She walked towards the elevator with forceps in hand. "You're both lucky to have each other."

I smiled as she left and I curled up in bed with my brave lover.


	60. Chapter 60

Sixty

I woke up to crying. The bed was cold, the room was cold. Loki was not in bed with me.

"Loki? Are you alright?" I yelled to the room, hoping for an answer. There was no, so I followed the sound of crying. It led me to the bathroom.

"Loki?" I called again. When he didn't answer me, I opened the door. He was lying on the floor in his Jotun form in a pool of dark blue liquid. "Loki what happened?"

"I don't know." He said through tears. I knelt down next to him, examining where the wound was. It had healed.

"Is this blood? Where is it coming from?" I asked. He touched between his legs, his fingers coated in blood, I gasped.

"I don't know what's happening." He said sobbing softly again.

"Jarvis, wake Jane. Tell her Lana's sick again and that she needs to get her ass up here now!" I shouted at the AI. "Jarvis I also need a scan on Loki, tell me what's wrong."

I panicked. I knew I panicked. I didn't know what was happening or why. I cleaned up as much of the blue blood as I could.

"Sir, Miss Foster is here." Jarvis chirped.

"Override locks, let her in." I yelled. Loki still sat sobbing.

"Tony?" She asked.

"Bathroom!"

Jane pushed the door open to Loki, still in his Jotun form, myself holding towels coated in blood. I recognized the look in her eyes and reached for her as she passed out. I lowered her to the floor. I sat next to her, my face in my hands.

"Loki, I need you to be Lana right now. I'm getting Bruce. And I'm going to have to have Thor come get her."

"What if I can't."

"I'll risk exposing us to find out why you're bleeding all over." I got up to find my phone. I returned to Lana sitting on the bathroom floor. The blue blood now a thick red.

"Bruce, I need you. Lana woke up bleeding. Yeah, I called Jane first. She's passed out on the floor. Please hurry." I hung up and picked up Jane. I set her on the couch and returned to sit with Lana. I held her hand as we waited.

"It's going to be alright." I caressed her cheek.

"I trust you." She said leaning into my touch.

"Sir, Dr. Banner and Mr. Odinson have arrived." Jarvis chirped.

"I'll be right back, I'm grabbing those read outs too." I got up to let them in. Lana didn't look well, she'd lost what looked like a lot of blood. Bruce went in to her assess her, while I grabbed the readouts to give to him. Thor looked lost.

"Big guy, Jane's ok, there was just a lot of blood and she fainted. I caught her before she hit the floor. Take her back to your place, but let me know when she wakes." I explained.

"No, I'll stay until I know your lady is safe. Jane may sleep where she is." He said, clasping a hand to my shoulder. I groaned, some from the pain of his grip, some from the fact he was staying. I suddenly had a bad feeling.

I walked back to where I had left Bruce with Lana. I pushed past him to rearrange the towel she'd draped over herself. Bruce had written some things down when he was asking her questions. He was looking over the readouts I'd given him. Thor had retreated back to Jane. Bruce draped an arm over me to close in our speaking space.

"Tony, these readout say her uterus is distended, I want to run an ultrasound."

"And ultrasound, what for?" I chewed on the inside of my cheek worried for her.

"She is, or was pregnant. I want to make sure." He said digging in his bag. I could've fainted at this point. I held strong, knowing she looked ready to pass out. "I had a feeling about this, when you said she spent three weeks vomiting every morning."

I knelt next to Lana. He knelt on the other side. We started rearranging her towel, she protested.

"Lana, love bug, he needs to do this." I grabbed another towel to cover her breasts and rearranged the other to expose her belly and still cover her sex. Bruce laid down the blue gel to aid the ultrasound. He pressed the wand to her lower abdomen. He searched over her, looking at the little readout screen. She groaned in pain. We waited what felt like forever.

"I have bad news for you. Lana, you've had a miscarriage. The bleeding looks like it's ceased, but you still need rest." Bruce finally said as he started putting things away. I cleaned her up with a wet washcloth.

"Miscarriage?" She said weakly.

"Yes, you were pregnant. You've lost the child. Did you suffer a trauma to yourself recently?" Bruce said still packing things away.

"Lana?" I held her as she passed out. She immediately reverted to the Jotun state. Probably from blood loss. Bruce turned and stood in shock, not knowing what to say or do. Thor took this opportunity to see what was going on.

"Stark! What is going on? Where is your woman? Who is this Jotun?" I could see the anger rising in him.

"Thor, now is not the time. Let me get him in bed so he may rest. He's lost a lot of blood and he needs to heal." I tried to explain. I picked Loki up and carried him to our bedroom.

"Bruce, I need your help." I yelled.

"You better tell me what's going on." He said.

"Yeah, I'll explain it in a minute. Can you clear this bed? Thor, can you get new sheets out of the hall closet?" Both men went to work as I held Loki. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean for everyone to find out this way. I'll handle it." I cooed to him. Thor and Bruce made the bed quickly, and I was able to tuck him in.

"Rest well, Loki" I whispered and kissed his forehead. I ushered everyone out and closed the door, all but a crack.

"Loki?" Bruce asked.

"My brother?" Thor boomed. I shushed him.

"Yes, your brother. And he's just suffered a horrible loss. We both did. Would you mind not killing me right now."

"Why does he look like that and how did he even have a miscarriage anyway?" Leave it to Bruce to let his inner scientist out.

"Remember Thor said he was adopted? He's Jotun, without his magic he normally looks like that." I tried to explain.

"Miscarriage? What is this word?" Thor asked, still looking ready to kill me.

"It means, he's lost the baby." Jane approached having just awoken and joined the conversation. She saw the tension and tried to diffuse Thor.

"Baby? What baby?" His voice rising, despite all of our hushing.

"Our baby." I said. The shock of what I said sending tears into my eyes. "He took a bullet last night during the bank robbery. It must have affected the baby. I never even knew."

"My brother is male, there is no possibility."

"Maybe you should speak more to him, instead of showing him up." I felt my own anger rising.

"Boys!" Jane yelled. "Yelling isn't going to help anyone right now. Loki and Tony need time to mourn. Bruce, go read the papers if you're that curious. Thor, you will leave them alone this instant. Come back another day to figure out why they love each other."

"Thank you Jane, can you find Natasha for me. She'd want to know." I went in to be with Loki. He was still asleep. I sat next to him, petting his hair. I would deal with the pending crisis later.


	61. Chapter 61

Sixty One

I sat with him until he woke. His Jotun form fading slowly as he healed. Natasha had poked her head in to see us. She informed me that we had a small crowd in the sitting room. I ensured her I would take care of it when Loki woke.

He worked his arms around me. I hugged him tightly. I ran a hand down his bare chest and stomach. I felt the tears stream down my face and into his soft hair. Loki sobbed against my side. We sat like that for a long while.

"Loki." I broke the silence. "We have a small crowd in our sitting room to deal with."

"Let me get dressed and let's get this over with."

"Love bug, I'm sorry. I truly am. It doesn't mean I love you less."

"I should be the one who's sorry. I stepped into the path of that bullet and ended our child's life." We still hadn't moved, wrapped around each other.

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't know. Neither of us knew." I laid a hand on his cheek bringing his lips to mine. I kissed him softly. "I love you more than anything, Loki. It was just not meant to be right now. We weren't meant to start a family right now."

Loki sighed. I gathered him into my arms, laying a hand on his empty womb. There was a knock at the door. He conjured some clothes as we still sat together. Jane pushed open the door.

"We heard voices, are you alright?" She asked. Thor's head poked in over hers.

"Brother?" Thor tried to whisper.

"Who's still out there?" I asked.

"Us, Nat, Pepper, and Dr. Banner. We felt no need to get everyone. Just anyone who saw."

"You're up?" Pepper pushed her way into the room. She grabbed both of us and squeezed. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, since everyone wants to have this meeting in here, instead of waiting for us, sit." I gestured to the end of the bed. Thor took a chair from the other room and maneuvered it into the room. He pulled Jane into his lap. Pepper remained where she was wrapped around us, petting Loki's hair. Natasha sat on the bed and Bruce stood in the doorway.

"I thought so." He said.

"You thought so?" I remarked.

"I've watched how your eyes follow him during training, or how both of you hold back when matched against each other. I've had my suspicions for a couple of weeks." Bruce explained. "You confirmed it last night, Tony."

"Brother, how long has this been going on?" Thor boomed.

"Shh. He's still sensitive about the sibling thing." I hushed. Loki buried his face into my side.

"Loki! Explain yourself. You made me believe you were dead. Am I to believe you have the man of iron enchanted to protect you." Thor was getting furious.

"No, Thor." Loki shouted.

"No. He does not have me enchanted. I really do love him!" I wrapped my arms around him tighter. "We've been dating for a year. If you have a problem with it, you can take your ass back to Asgard!"

"It makes them both happy. Leave it be" Jane interjected. Thor growled and walked away.

"If it keeps Loki from dominating the world, just let it go." Bruce called after him.

"I can take over the world if I wanted to." Loki mumbled into my side.

"Of course you can, just not today." I said softly into his hair.

"I think Jane and I would both like to know about your blue coloring we witnessed." Bruce spoke from the doorway.

"They saw that too?" Loki groaned.

"Yes. You kinda passed out due to blood loss. You reverted to heal." I explained.

"He's of Jotunheim of course he's blue." Thor complained as he paced my sitting room.

"Is that also the reason for the… What happened in there?" Bruce gestured to the bathroom.

"Yes. But I don't feel comfortable explaining it. Loki, when you're feeling up to it, you want to explain it to our scientists?" I asked. Loki nodded into my side. "Now everyone here knows that Loki and I are a couple, we'd appreciate if you didn't tell the others and give us some time to heal. Please?" I begged.

"Yes, of course." Pepper softly said. She hugged both of us again. And kissed Loki on the forehead. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to only us. Jane also approached us and gave us a hug. Natasha gave us a curt nod before taking Bruce and leaving.


	62. Chapter 62

Sixty Two

Bruce told the rest of the group that Lana had a miscarriage. Loki and I approved him saying as such, so we'd have some peace. I didn't need the rest of the Avengers up here bothering Loki. I really didn't need to explain to more people right now. We did agree that after Loki was healed we would tell the others.

"Loki?" I popped my head into the room with coffee. "How are you feeling?" I sat down in bed with him.

"Tony? Why are you being so good to me?"

"Because I love you."

"I lost our child."

"Wasn't your fault. I've told you this a thousand times already, it wasn't meant to be. How many more times must I tell you."

"I should have known I was with child."

"No, you shouldn't have. You've never had a child, how were you supposed to know." I smoothed his frazzled hair. "Now, you've been in bed for days. Get out, go enjoy the flowers our friends sent us."

"Flowers?" Loki questioned.

"Yes, everyone cares about you and your well being." I leaned forward and kissed him. "Especially me. We'll try again, if that's what you want."

"No. I couldn't do that again. Not this soon."

"Okay, we'll wait." I sighed.

"You want children?" He asked. We never did have this conversation.

"I never thought I did. Figured I'd parent like my father. But when I found out, my heart broke too. I had feelings for the little lost thing." I smiled sadly.

"But, you've been so composed."

"I've been trying to stay strong for you. I've had my breakdowns while you rested. If anyone is to blame, it's me for getting you pregnant to start with." I tried to laugh, but it failed. "I think someday we can try again. You'll be a wonderful… Father? Mother?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He said.

"Can we get you out of bed?" I got up and held my hands out for him. He reached for me and I helped him stand. I pulled him out into the sitting room filled with flowers.

"These are from everyone?" He looked around amazed.

"Yes, and these are from me." I led him to the vase filled with red roses. "They symbolize love. I still love you more than ever. You were carrying my child and sacrificed yourself to save a friend. You're a pretty good guy, you know that?"

I held him from behind, swaying gently as he examined the flowers. My chin barely resting on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Tony."


	63. Chapter 63

Sixty Three

We agreed to tell everyone about our relationship on Friday and then escape to Malibu to oversee repairs and avoid the coming wrath of the rest of the team. It had taken some planning and guts to put together what we were about to do. I still feared Thor more than anyone.

"Ready?" Loki said taking my hand. I was wearing the Ironman suit and was holding the gauntlet in my other hand.

"Let's get it over with." I breathed. Loki shimmered into Lana, and we went down to the conference room where the girls and Bruce had gathered everyone for us. We walked in, the large table flanked by our friends and teammates. Capsicle sat at the other end of the room at the head of the table. Flanking him were Sam Wilson, and Thor. Thor did not look too happy to be involved with this conversation. He sat with his arms crossed over his armor and Mjölnir sitting on the table in front of him. He was the only person in armor, aside from myself.

Jane sat on his side, a hand over his, trying to keep him calm. Natasha sat on Sam's left. Bruce sat next to her. Pepper and Rhodey sat next to Jane. Clint stood in a corner to watch the goings on.

I smiled softly to Bruce and the three ladies that helped us out. Lana held my hand tightly.

"What is this all about, Stark?" Steve finally spoke.

"We have an announcement." I began. "As most of you know, Lana and I have been dating for about a year."

"So what, you're getting married?" Clint laughed from the corner.

"No, it's time to reveal some truths." Lana said. She stood beside me, lifted my hand to her lips and shimmered back into my Loki in his full armor. I smiled at the gesture. We were surrounded by gasps and shouts from the few that knew, trying to to calm the others down. There seemed to be a scramble for weapons.

Mjölnir connected with the side of my helmet before returning to Thor.

"Jane told me what happened the other day. You violated my brother." Thor spoke sternly.

"Not brother." I spoke rolling my eyes. My face shield not fitting properly now.

"Thor, I seduced him." Loki gripped me tighter. I looked around at the shocked faces. Natasha was trying to hold back Steve. Pepper and Jane were trying to hold back Thor, unsuccessfully. Rhodey was yelling at Pepper for knowing and not saying anything. Barton had approached Loki and started accusing him of enslaving my mind. Before Thor picked me up to throw me, I saw the familiar flash of green in Bruce's eyes. I kicked Thor in gut to get away. I didn't need Hulk treating my lover like a rag doll, again.

Using the repulsers, I was able to get away from Thor's grasp and stand between Barton and Loki.

"Loki, Bruce is about to let the other guy out. Get us out of here!" I shouted over the arguing. He touched my shoulder and teleported us to the other side of the room.

"Please accept that we are in love, we are consenting adults and we are still mourning the loss of our unborn child. When you're all done acting like children and can speak to us like civilized people, we'll return." Loki announced to our pain in the ass colleagues. Before he teleported us, I saw Mjölnir and Cap's shield headed for us.


	64. Chapter 64

Sixty Four

I opened my eyes after the jump only to be surprised that where we landed didn't look like earth. I was still holding Loki, but he looked weak. He was very pale and covered in a thin sweat.

"Loki, are alright? This isn't Malibu." I joked hoping for a laugh.

"It's not. This is Alfheim. I'm in need of healing, and you're in need of sanctuary. You don't think they'd look for us in the Malibu house or even your safe house?" He explained.

"I thought you were healed?" I asked.

"Not all of me." He gave me a knowing glare. I remembered suddenly and fought the urge to smack myself in the head. Loki draped an arm over my shoulder and I helped him walk.

"Where to?" I sighed.

"It's not far." He said. He was gaining strength with every step.

What felt like hours, and probably was we arrived at a small dwelling. The exterior was stone with a thatched roof. A small girl with white hair and freckles came running towards us. Loki stooped and lifted her as she ran into his arms. I don't think I'd ever seen him smile bigger as while he was holding this child.

"Uncle Loki!" She squealed. "Spin me!"

Loki complied with the little girls request and spun her around. What appeared to be her mother, stood in the doorway drying her hands on her apron. She also had long white hair and delicate features.

"Now don't get her sick." The woman called. Loki stopped, finding his balance and focusing on the woman's voice. He set the child down and approached the woman gathering her into a tight embrace.

"Malrin, it's so wonderful to see you." He held her at arms length. "You look well."

"Uncle Loki, spin me more, please?" The young girl tugged at his leather outer armor.

"Aeyrn, let your uncle and his guest settle in. It's a long way from Asgard." Malrin scolded the little girl. She looked about to cry. I shed my Ironman armor to not scare her.

"Nonsense." Loki said picking up Aeyrn and spinning her again. Malrin just shook her head. Loki stopped and motioned for me to come closer. I was grinning like an idiot watching him interact with this child. He took my hand and presented me to Malrin.

"Malrin, this is my lover, Tony Stark of Midgard." He introduced. "Tony, this is my friend Malrin and her daughter Aeyrn." I reached out to shake hands with her. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're the one saving our Loki from himself? It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"You're from Midgard? I've never met anyone from Midgard." Aeyrn tugged on my arm. I stooped to her level.

"That I am." I replied.

"You don't look very fragile." She poked and pinched me. I looked up at Loki who laughed.

"Where is Îrben?" Loki asked.

"He is out at market. He is due to arrive before evening. He will be happy to see you, Loki. Why don't you both come in for refreshments. I was just making Aeyrn lunch." She pushed the door open for us. Loki helped me stand and guided me into the house, which seemed bigger once inside. I was led into a large kitchen with a wood burning stove. Whatever was cooking smelled delicious. Loki helped Aeyrn into a chair, her mother brought over a plate with cheese and crackers on it. Aeyrn helped herself making little sandwiches. She fed one to Loki. It was obvious Aeyrn had affections for Loki. I watched him play with her as if she was his own child.

"He's really good with her." Malrin said watching as Loki conjured flowers for her.

"He is, isn't he?" I sighed. "She's how old, six, seven?"

"No." Malrin laughed. "I've forgotten Midgardians age so quickly."

"What?" I must have given her a funny look. Loki stood with Aeyrn attached to his hand.

"What she means, is little miss Aeyrn is three hundred, seventy two."

"What? How?" I stammered.

"Only on Midgard do you have such short lives." Loki laughed as Aeyrn tried climbing up his leather armor. If my head didn't hurt from the teleportation or the walk, it did now. Aeyrn must have seen my distress and gave me a hug. I smiled down at her and petted her silky hair.

"Aeyrn, why don't you take your lunch and go find the Fae. They need lunch too." Her mother bent and handed her the plate.

"Ok, mom." She grabbed it and ran out the door.

"Fae?" I looked at Loki.

"The faerie folk the inhabit the meadows here." He explained to my hurting head. Malrin laid down more food and wine for us. Loki took my wine explaining it was too strong for me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's been about a month since we last saw you, Loki. What's wrong?" Malrin asked as she busied herself in the kitchen.

"What says anything has to be wrong to visit?"

"The last few times you've been here, it was the middle of the night in need of Îrben's healing skills. Besides, I've known you for a few centuries now, I know that pained look in your face and in your voice."

"You know me too well, Malrin. I am in need of your husbands expertise." Loki smiled softly. I took his hand. "I believe Tony will need his skills as well. There is a tear in our souls that needs repaired."

"This is much more serious than your prior visits. What has happened?" She stopped her busy work and laid a hand on Loki shoulder. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, she took Loki in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." She said through tears. Loki's soft sobs joined hers. I cocked my head in confusion before settling into rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Most of the light elves are telepathic." Loki explained when he saw my confusion. "Malrin, is the guest room together? I think this is all overwhelming Tony."

"Yes, of course." She led us to a back bedroom. "Sleep well, Tony Stark of Midgard. Loki, you should rest as well. Always a long journey from Asgard."

"I haven't been on Asgard in over a year, Malrin." Loki corrected. Malrin seemed to drop the subject.

"Îrben will glad to see you, and finally meet your lover." She said with a small curtsy and headed back to the kitchen.

"Rest, Tony. You need it."

"How do you know Malrin and her husband?" I asked as he climbed into the bed with me. I laid my head on his chest listening to his breathing and heart.

"I was left with Îrben's parents when I was younger, to learn discipline. The Allfather had enough of my foolishness after I'd cut Lady Sif's hair off in the middle of the night and lied about it the next day. I was given the punishment of having my lips sewn shut to prevent me from lying and taken from my beloved mother and brother." I recalled, running his fingers through my hair.

"How cruel." I breathed. I looked up at him trying to find the scars. "Did Îrben's parents heal you?"

"They did in time. Allfather wove magic into the thread. It wasn't until I had something truthful to say, would I be set free." He spoke. "Îrben and I were of similar ages and became fast friends. He didn't mind my silence and did the talking for both of us. He taught me the elven magic that he knew and helped me find the books to learn more.

"I spent years here in silence. Îrben accepted me as I was, not knowing that I was the prince of Asgard. I appreciated his friendship. Then one day the thread disappeared, and I was able to thank him for his friendship and sincerely thank his parents for their care of me."

"What was the truthful thing you said?" I asked still scanning his lips for the scars.

"Thank you. I wanted to thank him for his friendship and accepting me for who I was. I was brought back to Asgard soon after my punishment had been lifted. Îrben thought our friendship over. I started looking into the secret ways out of Asgard, the ones Heimdall cannot see. I visited the other realms in my search for a way into Alfheim. It took a few years, but I managed to surprise him one day.

"Again we were friends. I spent days at a time with him. Allfather either didn't know I was gone, or didn't care. Mother sent out search parties looking for me. I eventually told her I wanted to spend more time in Alfheim. She made it possible for me to spend more time there learning magic and about the other realms. Mother told Allfather that it would benefit both princes of Asgard to travel to other realms." Loki continued speaking to the far wall, idly stoking my hair and face. I kept looking for any scarring on his perfect lips.

"Thor and I were sent to Îrben's family to learn magic and about life on Alfheim. I absorbed as much as I could during the day and spent any downtime with Îrben." Loki sighed. "Tony? What are you looking at?"

"Looking for scars?" I blushed as he finally caught me. He bent low so I may look closer in the dim candle light and fading sun. I ran my fingers over his lips. He kissed my fingertips.

"They healed long ago. Just like the rest will heal. It's the emotional scars that last forever." He touched my chest over my heart.

"Why did you say that Îrben needed to heal me too? I don't have any open wounds." I asked.

"You do. We both have the same wound on our souls." He breathed.

"Now, I understand." I said not wanting to open that wound wider.

"Rest now. Teleportation always exhausts you." He cooed. "I'll be here when you wake."


	65. Chapter 65

Sixty Five

I awoke in darkness, alone. I threw the blankets off allowing the Arc Reactor to light up the room. I heard voices in the other room, so I followed them. I found Loki and a white haired man, whom I assumed was Îrben sitting close together. Their eyes closed, their foreheads touched together. As I approached closer I noticed Îrben holding Loki's hands, palms up. There was a slight glow surrounding their hands.

I stood quietly, watching, trying to comprehend what I was seeing. I waited as patiently as I could, trying not to shift too much or make too much noise.

"Tony?" Loki suddenly smiled. "Think you can breathe any louder?" My eyes shot open. I didn't think he knew I was standing there.

"How?" I started.

"I knew the moment you got up. Come here." He waved me over, finally opening his eyes. He took my hand and pulled into his lap. "Îrben, I want you to meet my lover, Tony."

"It's wonderful to meet you. Loki has been talking about you for a long time." Îrben spoke in a deep voice.

"Really?"

"Yes, every time he's been here for a healing session I've gotten an update on you. It's so great to finally meet the man who's made my Loki so happy." Îrben clasped my hands. I felt the residual energy on him.

"Did I interrupt something?" I blushed.

"We were healing some of my physical wounds. Now that you're here we can get to work on the emotional scars." Loki explained. He settled me into his lap between his knees.

"I don't want to forget." I tried.

"We won't forget, I just want to make the pain less. So we can move forward." He said while nuzzling my neck. His breath tickling the fine hairs on the nape of his neck.

"Tony, I need your hands." Îrben held his hands out for mine. I extended my hands to him. He cupped the backs of my hands. Loki extended his hands out over mine, sandwiching my hands.

"Love, go ahead, relax." Loki pushed me forward slightly so my forehead touched Îrben's. Loki rested his head on my back. "Just focus on my breathing."

It took a few minutes, but my breath finally fell into rhythm with theirs. I felt the energy flow into my hands from both men. The warmth of the energy filled me. I felt a warm wetness soaking into my shirt.

"Loki." I breathed.

"Focus, Tony." He reminded. I matched my breath to him again. As my breathing fell in line, I felt the memories of that painful morning stir up. I felt the first tears stream down my face. I felt the sadness and pain wash over me before it disappeared. The memory was there, it was no longer painful to think about. Loki breathed a sigh of release.

"It's done." Îrben sat up, drawing his hands from ours. I clasped Loki's hands, drawing them around my chest. Neither one of us were crying anymore, but we sat still wrapped around each other.

"I'm sorry." Loki finally spoke. Îrben took that as a sign to go to bed.

"What are you sorry about, it wasn't meant to be right now." I answered.

"I'm sorry for allowing it to happen in the first place. We just hadn't made love in my female form for so long, I forgot to recast the spell." He explained.

"It's still not your fault. Remember, it takes two to create new life. If you're going to keep blaming yourself, you should be blaming me too." I turned in my seat, taking his face in my hands. "Loki, let's just remember the good that came from it."

"The weeks of puking or the fact we were forced to expose our relationship to the very people that want me dead?" He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. Besides the team will get over it." I kissed him softly. "You look exhausted, let's go to bed."

I stood, leading the way back to the guest room. I crawled in next to him, wrapping myself around him. I ran my hands over his fading scars. Our history written over his body.


	66. Chapter 66

Sixty Six

The next few weeks, we spent on Alfheim. I got to know Loki's second family. Aeyrn ran off and told all her friends that her Uncle Loki was visiting. The small cottage was over run with children who wanted to see the Asgardian and the Midgardian. Once the children were done poking and prodding me, only to realize I had less powers than they did, they swarmed Loki. Loki started conjuring small items for the children. They crowded him, amazed. He looked over at me, I shrugged helplessly.

"He's always been good with children. I just hope he has some of his own someday." Malrin came out of the house with tray of cookies for the kids. They suddenly mobbed her before returning to Loki. I grabbed a few cookies and strode over to Loki. I shoved a cookie in his mouth. The kids giggled and I walked off to help Îrben with some chores.

I felt out of place here. The only thing I felt I could do to repay the hospitality was to help with chores. I grabbed an axe and helped Îrben chop wood. He'd already refused Loki's help saying he wasn't healed all the way yet.

"Îrben." I started, between swings. "What was Loki like as a child?"

"Much like he is now. Mischievous and always wanting to be the center of attention. He's settled down quite a bit since he met you." Îrben answered, putting his axe down. "He's never been good at holding onto relationships. Even then."

"When?"

"When we were kids. Always trying to impress one of our friends. He'd be with one of them for awhile until they grew tired of his tricks and move on."

"Kids?" I asked confused.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting Midgardians age faster. When we what you would consider young men." He explained.

"So he dated a lot when he spent time here?"

"Dated? No! He went from fling to fling, but at the end of the day, he always came home to me." Îrben sighed.

"Home to you? What I'm confused?" I stuttered.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I stood wide eyed, missing something.

"We were together for a long time. He was my first. But we had an open relationship. He wanted to explore the pleasure industry that had built up in one of the larger cities. He always came home to me." Îrben explained before picking up his axe and returning to work. I stood dumbfounded. Enough so, Îrben stopped work again and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It was a long time ago. Many centuries before you were born. I'm sorry if this is upsetting news to you."

"No, not upsetting, just a surprise. I just thought you were both very close friends." I shrugged.

"We are. It's just…" He started. "It's best if you let him tell you." He started work again. I figured the same and got back to work. I soon was sweat soaked and stopped and removed my shirt. I mopped my brow before returning to my chore.

After what felt like only minutes of work, I turned to the sound of a low wolf whistle. Loki sauntered over to me, a smile spread wide across his face.

"Hey there, hot stuff." He said running a finger along my sweaty chest. "It's time to get cleaned up for dinner. Aeyrn's friends have gone home for their own supper."

"It's dinner time already. I just got to work." I explained.

"You've been working for hours. Îrben and Malrin have more than enough firewood thanks to you." Loki gestured behind me. I finally turned to look at the enormous pile I'd created.

"Wow."

"Come on, I'll show you where you can get cleaned up."


	67. Chapter 67

Sixty Seven

Dinner was awkward. Only Aeyrn spoke, chattering on about her day and the tricks Loki showed her friends. The adults ate in relative silence. It was apparent that Îrben had discussed this afternoons conversation with his wife. They shared a look every time Loki glanced in my direction. Soon Malrin was ushering Aeyrn off to bed.

"Are you two going to talk at all?" Îrben finally broke the silence.

"Tony, what got into you? First you finish six months of work, then you won't talk to me. What's going on?" Loki pried.

"When were you going to tell me you and Îrben had a thing?" I blurted out. It felt like a relief off my chest.

"You said something didn't you?" Loki snapped at Îrben.

"It was an accident. I couldn't cover it up once I said it."

"Tony, love." He clasped my hands. "Yes, Îrben and I were in love once. It was centuries ago. I didn't feel a need to tell you, because I thought you'd act this way."

"What way?" I snapped.

"You're jealous. And rightfully so. I acted the same way around Pepper. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"What happened?" I asked them both.

"Malrin happened." Îrben sighed. "She came into our lives. I fell in love with her and was seeing her behind Loki's back."

"I was very cross with him for a long time." Loki spoke.

"I sought Loki out when my daughter was born. I wanted my good friend and closest thing I have to a brother to be a part of her life." Îrben went on.

"And once again, we are thick as thieves." They clasped hands across the table.

"Tony, you are the best thing that has happened to my Loki in recent years. Since he found out his heritage a few years ago, he hasn't been himself. I never realized he was Jotun royalty until he came to me thinking it was a curse."

"Tony? Are you going to be alright?" Loki squeezed my hand.

"I think. I guess if you can accept Pepper in our lives, I can accept your former lovers too. Still mad at you for not telling me." I jested.

"You're going to have to accept several centuries worth of lovers then."

"Not much different than mine."

"Tony, come with me. I have a surprise." Loki lit up brightly. He grabbed a couple of blankets and led me into the night air.


	68. Chapter 68

Sixty Eight.

I followed Loki through the darkness. It took a long time for my eyes to adjust and held tightly to his hand. He finally stopped at at the edge of the wood line. A blanket had already been laid out. Loki sat gathering me into his arms. With a flick of his wrist a dozen candles lit up around us.

"I'm sorry. I really am." He sighed into my neck.

"It's my fault really. I shouldn't be so jealous."

"No. It's my fault for all of this. For bringing you to Alfheim, away from your home."

"Loki." I cooed turning to face him. His ruby eyes greeted me. I looked him over quickly, loving his Jotun form. Loving he changed without me asking. "Damn. This is for me?"

"It's for both of us." He blushed, darker blue flooding his cheeks. His lips met mine in the first passionate kiss we'd share in over a month. I wove my fingers into his thick hair, pulling him tight against me as I straddled him. I traced the dark lines across his face, he moaned lightly leaning into my touch. I kissed him harder, bruising our lips.

"Loki, it isn't too soon, is it?" I paused kissing his cheek.

"No. It's been too long since we made love." He said kissing down my jaw and neck. His fingers grasping the edge of my shirt.

"It's only been a few weeks." I protested. He laughed pulling my shirt over my head. He ran his fingers over my chest, stroking the metal of the reactor. It was a feeling I'd never tired of. His long fingers brushing the outer ring of metal, even as he held me possessively in sleep.

He kissed along my jaw, nipping at my ear lobes. I moaned, desperately clutching at his shirt, ripping it off him. I roughly ran my fingers down his spine. I kissed along his throat feeling the low vibration of his needy moans.

"You want this, don't you?" I asked huskily, my fingers tangling into his hair as I brought him in for a deep kiss.

"Yes." He gasped. I pushed him down into the blanket, rocking my hips into his. Kissing down his chest and stomach, following the dark markings, over the faint scars. My fingers just grazing the waistband of his pants. His fingers brushed my hair lightly, his breathing becoming labored. I worked his pants off him and sat back, admiring my blue skinned beauty. My fingers still tracing the pattern down his legs and back up his inner thighs. He shivered under my touch. I lowered my head licking along the dark lines leading up his thighs. I was teasing him, never allowing myself to touch the sensitive flesh. Loki squirmed underneath me, trying to force my touch. I spread his legs apart, holding him down as I continued teasing his firm muscles. He whined and moaned for more.

I finally reached my tongue out to the underside of his hardened cock. I lightly licked downward, grazing over his clitoris and lips, lapping up the wetness already there. I drove my tongue into him loving the taste of him. My hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him. He rocked his hips into me, directing me into more sensitive areas. I happily abided adding two fingers into his opening, lubing them up to prepare him.

He took the opportunity to turn the tables on me, making my pants vanish into thin air. He climbed over me, settling over my hardened cock, teasing me. Loki took his time kissing my cheeks and neck. His fingertips drawing light patterns over my chest.

"What would I ever do without you?" Loki whispered.

"I don't know, kill your brother and subjugate my world?" I answered with a smirk. He playfully smacked me, sitting back touching his wet folds to me. He rocked against me teasing both of us with his movements. I traced the dark markings down his thighs while he gasped at the sensation of my cock rubbing against his clitoris. He adjusted sliding over me. A low moan filled the darkness as he was tighter than I remembered. His rocking became a steady rhythm, a soft moan with each time I filled him completely.

I reached up, drawing his hair away from his face. I pulled him close into a deep kiss. I smiled, our noses touching.

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you too, Tony." He breathed. I thrust into him, needing him. I held him against my chest, thrusting frantically into him as he tightened around me. Exploding deep within him.

We laid tangled together, trying to catch our breath, for what seemed like an eternity. I played with a strand of his hair, twisting it around my fingers. He softly kissed my neck before sitting up. He smiled, sated. He cleaned the stickiness off us by magic and redressed us.

I curled up next to him on the blanket, kissing his neck and chest. A cold breeze blew out our candles leaving us under a starlit sky. Loki shivered, I grabbed one of the extra blankets and wrapped it around ourselves.

"Winter's coming." He mumbled into my hair. "Do you miss home?"

"A little. I miss Jarvis and coffee." I laughed. "Do you think we've given the rest of the team enough time?"

"I think so. I was planning on taking you home soon."

"It's your home too." I smirked. We both gazed at the stars, holding each other. "Loki?"

"Yes, love?"

"I've been here a month, right?"

"More or less." He answered.

"Does Alfheim not have a moon?"

"No. It does not."

"I miss the moon too." I sighed.

"Do you want to know where Midgard is?" He whispered. My eyes brightened.

"You can see Midgard from here?

"Of course, you can see three of the remaining eight realms from here, including Asgard." Loki pressed his cheek to mine, pointing into the darkness. He pointed to a bright star. "That is Asgard."

"Where's home?" I wondered aloud. He turned us and pointed at a dim star.

"That, is Midgard." He whispered. I stared into the night sky at the star. I was the only person from Earth that had ever seen our sun from such a distance. Loki readjusted me again pointing at a dim blue star.

"And that is Jotunheim. It's why I love this place, I can see all four realms I've called home. That's why I wanted to share it with you." He kissed the top of my head.

"We're going to be okay, aren't we?" I murmured snuggling into him.

"We will. Just need to take it day by day." Loki sighed.


	69. Chapter 69

Sixty Nine

The next morning, we told Îrben and Malrin that we needed to return to Midgard. Aeyrn was upset, but Loki promised her we'd return again soon. She still stomped off mad at him. Malrin assured us that if we ever needed anything, not hesitate to make another trip. She hugged us both tightly.

"You take care of our Loki. You hear." She whispered to me.

"I will." I whispered back, squeezing her tighter. Loki had gone in search of Aeyrn.

"Tony it was good to finally meet you. I hope to see you again, soon." Îrben said, clasping a hand to my shoulder. "Hopefully before the end of your lifetime." He laughed. I tried to laugh along, knowing they'd outlive me.

Aeyrn came pouting back to her parents. I knelt down to her. She'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You and uncle Loki have to leave. I don't want you to leave." She burst anew with tears. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. I tried to shush her.

"Love bug, could you go get one of my gauntlets?" I asked, standing. I rocked her slightly until Loki returned. I handed the metal glove to her.

"You keep this safe for me, and I'll be back to show you how it works. Promise?"

"Tony, is that really safe?" Loki raised an eyebrow as did Malrin.

"Of course. It can't be powered without this." I tapped on my Arc Reactor. Malrin's eyes brightened when she saw the reactor. A slow smile spread across her face. I figured it was because she'd hadn't seen it until now and brushed it off. Aeyrn slipped the gauntlet on her small hand. She wiggled the fingers the best she could, and smiled wide.

"Promise!" She shouted. She hugged me tight again, then leapt into Loki's arms. He hugged her tightly.

"And I promise when you're older, you can stay on Midgard with us for a month or so." He said kissing her cheek. Malrin gave him a concerning look. "When you grow into this." He added holding her gloved fingers.

Loki carried her outside, followed by her parents. He set her down, and she ran to where I had my Ironman suit waiting. I gave both Malrin and Îrben a hug and said my goodbyes. Loki said his goodbyes while I suited up. Aeyrn watched in awe. I knelt and touched her cheek with my free hand.

"Now, you promised you'd keep that safe until I get back. You be a good girl for your mommy and daddy." I smiled.

"I will, uncle Tony!" She hugged me and ran to Loki for one last hug. I stood watching. Loki looked like he was about to cry. Îrben touched Loki's arm. I watched the energy flow from one to the other in a light touch. Loki walked to me, grasping my fingers. He kissed me deeply, his fingers tightening around mine.

"Let's go home." He breathed, his lips barely brushing mine. I wrapped my gloved hand around his waist and shut my eyes.

When I reopened them, I met his green eyes. I didn't care where in the nine realms we were as long I had Loki.

"Welcome home, sirs." Jarvis chirped.

"Jarvis," I sighed. "I thought I corrected you.

"Sir, you did. Dr. Banner has reconfigured my protocols. I congratulate you and Mr. Laufeyson on your relationship." Jarvis announced. I looked around, finally prying my eyes from Loki's. We were in the Malibu house instead of New York, like I was expecting.

"You want to very quietly let Pepper know we're home, or do want to wait a few days?" Loki asked.

"Why are we here?" I questioned stepping out of the suit.

"Felt it was safer, in case we are still not accepted."

"I will let Natasha know, she can keep a secret better. Pepper will just screech and let everyone know. Besides, it may take a few days for them to come out here. I know they'll want to see how you're doing." I smiled moving to the desktop to send a quick email to Nat.

"Jarvis, order some Chinese food for us. It's been a long journey."

"Yes, sir." The AI chirped. Loki wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck. I leaned into him, loving his arms wrapped around me. His nimble fingers guarding the Arc Reactor. My computer chirped. I tapped it, only to be greeted by Natasha and Pepper's faces on my screen.

"Where the hell have you been?" Pepper shouted.

"She means well. But seriously, where the hell have you been?" Natasha corrected, pushing Pepper off screen.

"Off planet." I replied.

"Alfheim." Loki corrected.

"For a year? You've been off planet for a year!" Pepper yelled again.

"A year? No! A month. Right?" I turned to Loki, who just smiled and shrugged. "Seriously? We've been gone a year?"

"Time flies when your having fun?" He shrugged again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the rest of the team needed to calm down, especially my brother." He explained.

"Speaking of Thor." Natasha interjected. "He's been scouring the planet for you two. He's still quite upset."

"Are you coming back?" Pepper asked, pushing her way back into the screen.

"We'd like to stay here for awhile. Handle the hatred one group at a time." Loki answered for us. "As long as you stay quiet about out return, you two can come out to see us. Don't tell Jane, she'll just tell Thor."

"Yeah, I'm not ready for that argument yet." I agreed. "Bring Bruce. Tell him to bring details if that drone project. I want to see what he's done in a year."

"Yeah, let me gather everything and make excuses. We can be there by morning. Might want to adjust Jarvis's security. I don't know if Steve figured it out to notify him of your return." Nat informed us. I tapped a few keys, updating and changes that Capsicle made. The security footage was now just running a loop of the empty house.

"See you in the morning then." I replied. She ended the video, and it was just me and Loki again.

Loki walked to the door to receive the food from the delivery person. I opened the steel curtains that enveloped the house. It was night, with a beautiful full moon just starting to rise. I did miss the moon.

"Love bug?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"So when, we made love the other night, under the stars. That was the first time in almost a year?" I asked, still looking at the moon. He wrapped me in his arms again. I turned facing him.

"Yes."

"We have a lot of sex to make up for, don't we?" I said leaning in, my lips barely touching his.

"Yes." Loki replied.


	70. Chapter 70

Seventy

Morning came too early. The doorbell rang repeatedly as we both refused to get up. Finally Loki had enough and answered the door. There was a shriek. I jumped out of bed, getting tangled in the sheets. I threw on some sweats, running to the door I hoped Loki was ok, I hoped it wasn't Thor at the door.

I came to a dead stop at the sight I was presented. Loki's naked Jotun ass in the doorway, as he had opened the door for our guests. Nat and Bruce had already seen him in his natural form, Pepper had not. She lay in the doorway being cradled by Bruce.

"Love bug? Beautiful? Forget something?" I cooed, walking to him.

"Pants?"

"Well, yes." I said, following one of the darker lines up his chest with a fingertip. He placed his hands on my chest, suddenly flushing darker as he caught the color of himself. He corrected his color and magicked on some sweat pants.

"Help?" Bruce asked breaking the moment. I knelt to help carry Pepper to the couch. After she was settled I went to make coffee for the group.

"I'm going to get dressed." Loki announced, trying to slink off.

"Do something with your hair too, gorgeous. It looks like someone had rough sex with you all night long." I called after him.

"Not all night. I think we got some sleep." He called back.

"I'd say get a room, but this is your house." Bruce said and faked puking.

"Making up for lost time." I laughed at him. "I only realized I lost a year. Most celibate year since I was fifteen."

"I'm curious, you said you were gone a month. Were you having that much fun?" Nat finally broke her silence.

"No, it was only thirty days, more or less. It didn't just feel like a month, it was a month. Thirty sunrises and sunsets." I tried to explain. They both gave me weird looks.

"Time is different on Alfheim." Loki rejoined us, helping my failed explanation. "The orbit around its star is much longer. As is its rotation. A month there is equivalent to a year here. It takes some getting used to." He finished. I handed him a cup of coffee. He'd gotten redressed in a pair of jeans and one of my concert tees. His hair was perfect, so perfect I wanted to mess it up again.

"Is time like that on Asgard too?" Bruce spoke, being the curious scientist he was. I walked coffee to each of them. I lifted Pepper's head and sat. I rested her across my lap. Loki sat on the arm of the sofa, an arm draped over my shoulders.

"No, Asgard's time is similar to here." He sipped his coffee.

"So what did we miss in a year's time?" I asked.

"Well, you two left, aliens attacked and now rule the world." Bruce kidded. I looked to Loki, who wore a smirk.

"Ha ha, no really?" He said.

"The team was spilt there for awhile." Natasha spoke. "I told you Thor is overturning every rock looking for both of you. I can't tell you who he wants to kill more. Jane is beside herself. We almost brought her. She lost good friends when you left and she lost Thor to searching. Pepper was trying to take care of her, get her out of the depression she's stuck in. I think Clint's accepted it. Steve is another story. I don't think he'll ever look at you the same."

"Good, he was always Daddy's favorite. I hated him anyway." I joked.

"James and Sam have accepted it too. At least Pepper's relationship with James withstood this shake up." She sighed.

"Yours didn't?" Loki asked.

"No, Steve and I went our separate ways a few days after. He said he couldn't trust me anymore because I didn't tell him when I found out. He never asked, I never said anything." Nat shrugged.

Pepper slowly opened her eyes, taking in the situation.

"Well, good morning." I smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm still dreaming, aren't I?" Pepper said woosly.

"And why do you say that?" I questioned.

"Last time I woke in your arms was sometime ago." She smiled up at me.

"You're not dreaming." Loki asserted himself, kissing the top of my head.

"You were blue!" She screamed, throwing herself against the far end of the couch.

"I hate to see her reaction to the other guy." Bruce mumbled while trying to calm her. I pulled Loki into my lap. I knew he didn't want the group to see his reaction, but I saw the pain his Jotun form brought.

"I'll make it to you later. An apology for her behavior ." I whispered to him.

"I'm sorry." Pepper covered her face with her hands. "I wasn't expecting you to be naked or blue. Actually I was expecting Tony to answer the door, naked."

"Gee, thanks." I groaned. "Don't worry love bug, I love you blue and naked." I kissed his forehead. I traced where the dark lines should be on his chin. I had begun memorizing where the lines lay on his body.

"I am curious about your Jotun physiology. Thor was very unhelpful." Our resident scientist spoke.

"Another day." Loki mumbled.

"I'm still sorry, Loki." Pepper added. He got up and busied himself in the kitchen.

"Excuse me." I said getting up. I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his neck. "Pay them no mind. I love you and that's all that should matter."

"I know." He sighed.

"Why have you been going back to your Jotun form anyway? You've only done that if you were really hurt. You're okay, aren't you?"

"I'm fine."

"Love bug?" I whined.

"Can we talk about it later, when we're alone."

"Sure." I said giving him a quick kiss before returning to the sofa.


	71. Chapter 71

Seventy One

It wasn't until much later that I got to speak to my beloved. I offered up spare rooms to our guests. They declined, saying they made hotel reservations and would look odd if they never checked in. Capsicle already had suspicions of the trio being in Malibu. I had yet to ask what the excuse was to escape.

No sooner had they left, Loki was kissing along my neck, nibbling on my ears. He magicked my shirt away, running his Jotun hands up my chest, caressing the smooth metal embedded in my chest.

"Loki, love bug? Are we going to talk about your episode today?" I said. I didn't want him to stop, but I needed to understand the pain behind his eyes. He kissed slower, savoring my skin. I leaned my head back and allowed him to teleport us to the bedroom.

"Loki." I moaned, half in pleasure, half because I wanted him to talk to me. "Please talk to me."

"I thought we had time to make up." He smiled, turning me around. He kissed me desperately, deeply. His kisses hadn't felt like that since we met in that bar almost two years ago. He kissed me like I was the oxygen he needed to live.

"Loki, what's going on?" I pulled away, holding him at arm length. He collapsed to the bed, his head in his hands. I knelt before him, caressing his thigh trying to calm him.

"I know you love me, same as I love you. It's just hard watching you with her. Even as friends."

"Pepper?" I raised an eyebrow. "You and Pepper and not even in the same ballpark."

"What?" He gave me a questioning look between his fingers.

"It's an expression. It means she doesn't begin to compare to you. Look at this beauty." I stopped and lifted his shirt over his head. I ran my fingers over his chest, paying special attention to the dark markings. He shivered under my touch.

"On top of you being the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid eyes on, you have the intelligence to bring down a god, literally." I leaned in, drawing my tongue over the dark lines. He shivered again, this time arching back. I did it again with a different set of markings, earning the same result plus a low moan.

"Loki, baby? When did these become super sensitive?" I cooed repeating the action on different sets.

"I don't know. Just don't stop." He shuddered. I leaned further into him, feeling his hardened length trapped between us. I tugged on his jeans.

"I wish I had your magic, these would have been gone a long time ago." I smiled up at him.

"You wouldn't know what to do with my magic." He said as his jeans disappeared. I kissed down one of his thighs, following the pattern. I eyed the pattern encircling his cock when the sudden idea hit.

"If your this sensitive to my touch, you know what I bet would feel incredible?" I teased kissing up the other thigh.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"If you put this," a small kiss the pattern on his member. "In me. It's been so long."

"I don't know." He teased back.

"Please?" I begged.

I suddenly felt a second set of hands touching my back. I looked over my shoulder in a panic. A second Jotun Loki was touching me and kissing my shoulders. I looked from the first to the second, each sharing the same smile.

"Is this for real?" I asked.

"Yes." The Loki underneath me spoke. He clasped my face in his hands, drawing him up to him. "You're right it's been too long since I've had you. But I still have my own needs you need to attend to." He explained, thrusting his hips into my own. The second Loki was holding my hips, my own jeans disappearing under his fingertips. His cool hands stroking my back and hips. I moaned at the pressure on both my front and my back.

I hoisted his knees up, grinding into his wetness as his double gently pushed his fingers into me. I kissed his face and chest, paying special attention to the dark markings making him moan louder. The pattern across his body did seem darker and more sensitive than usual. I used it to my advantage to make him squirm and moan underneath me. His double helping out by rubbing the markings down his calves. The double arched me up, away from Loki. He helped guide me into Loki's body, while gently pushing into my body. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. The feeling of being in him and him being in me at the same time was incredible.

"Tony, stay with me." He cooed, covering me with kisses

"It's just that intense." I gasped, refocusing my eyes.

"I know. Imagine how I feel." He breathed against my neck. His double held my hips pulling back before pushing deeper into me. It caused me to push deeper into the Loki underneath me. I tried to find a rhythm between the two. Failing horribly, I allowed myself to relax letting the double do most of the work. Loki moaned deeply, scratching deep lines into my back and arms. I leaned into him nibbling at the lines on his shoulders.

The Loki double quickened his pace, thrusting me harder into the Loki below me. My mind was almost mush as I felt Loki bite into my shoulder, his body tightening around me. I felt the wetness of his orgasm between us, the double still pushing deep inside my body.

"Please cum in me, love." Loki gasped between thrusts. His words causing me not to hold back any longer, coating his insides, the double doing the same to me.

We collapsed into a tangle of sweaty limbs. He must have kept enough focus to keep his double with us, as both settled kissing every inch of my skin they could reach.

"Mmm…Loki. That was incredible." I murmured on the edge of sleep.

"I enjoyed it too." He said shimmering the copy of him away.

"Didn't you say that the magic required for you hold your shape takes away from your enjoyment?"

"Yes," he said taking my hand and wrapping it around his semi-hard member. "Does this feel like magic to you?" He smiled, kissing me again.

"This is you? You're whole?" My eyes flew open, examining him. "How?"

"The reason I took you from your home for a year, besides your safety. Îrben and I finished the healing process." He explained as he kissed down my throat and chest.

"I'm speechless."

"It's okay. Just accept my love." Loki pushed me down into the soft mattress, mounting me.

"Again?" I asked. He just smiled.


	72. Chapter 72

Seventy Two

"I'm so sorry." Loki said while applying Neosporin to my wounds. Neither of us had gotten much sleep. We did, after all had a lot of time to make up for.

"Never be sorry for anything done in passion." I cooed, grabbing him and kissing him. He kissed back fiercely, driving his tongue into my mouth. "Babe, I don't think I have the energy to go again."

"I know." He whined with disappointment. I think it was the first time I've ever turned anyone down for sex. "We forgot something in Alfheim. I need to go back and retrieve it."

"Don't be gone long, your few minutes may be days that I'll miss that sexy ass of yours."

"Might be days you need to rest and recover for my home coming." He kissed along my jawline. He went about to rubbing more ointment into the bite mark he left in my shoulder.

"What did we forget?"

"Nothing major." He said cryptically. I left it at that, savoring his touches that I wouldn't have for a few days. It had been a long time since we'd been apart for any reason. I knew I could occupy myself. I had Bruce in town and a drone project to finish. I'd just miss waking up next to him, and his strong arms wrapped protectively around me.

He finished bandaging me up, laying a sweet kiss on my forehead. Just as the doorbell started ringing.

"Don't get into trouble. I'll be back in a few days." He smiled caressing my cheek.

"I will." I smiled back. I leaned forward kissing him, like it would be our last. He backed off and disappeared in a wisp of smoke. I smiled sadly and moved to answer the door.


	73. Chapter 73

Seventy Three

The three days Loki was gone, were bittersweet. I had Pepper, Natasha and Bruce there for company, but I missed Loki. I missed his touches, his kisses, his voice purring my name. For a while, I thought my mood was being reflected in the weather, as a storm settled over the area. A rare hurricane had formed and was crossing the Malibu area. It was a strong storm and had knocked power out to most of the area. I insisted on Pepper, Nat and Bruce abandoning the hotel and staying with me. I did after all, have the steel shutters over the windows and the house was powered by a larger arc reactor.

Bruce had an idea while I was gone. He and Nat had been working on trying to calm the other guy down. Natasha had found out that a few key pressure points worked to bring Bruce back, but he wanted a fail safe in case he was out of control or something happened to Nat. He had drawn up a suit for me that was double the size of the Hulk, with an airborne sentry to deliver new parts.

"I'm not going to be able haul this around everywhere. And it's too bulky to get into small spots like the Mark 42." I protested finding the design flaws.

"What if we wrap the suit around you in the Mark 42? Just have it with us in case something goes wrong?"

"Good thought. But that much metal will be hard to carry around and won't fit into the Quinjet."

"You're probably right. This was a bad idea." Bruce kicked himself.

"No, it's a good idea. Just let me think about it." I pondered and designed most of the night. The thunder and driving rain keeping me up.

It was almost six in the morning when I finished and drowsily walked to my room.

"Another night alone." I sighed. "I wish he was home." I pushed the door open. Much to my surprise a very blue, very naked Loki, was sitting on the bed surrounded by books.

"Tony!" He shouted, teleporting the small distance to pin me against the door.

"Loki? You're home?"

"I'm home." He said placing small kisses over my face and lips. His hands steadily working on removing my pants.

"I'm happy to see you too. What's with the books?"

"Hm, that? Research." He said blandly as he knelt, running his tongue along my hardening cock. My fingers finding their way into his hair. I moaned as he took me in his mouth, his talented tongue finding the more sensitive parts.

"I've missed you too." I moaned. A clap of thunder sent him teleporting behind my bare legs. "Just thunder." I reminded.

"I've told you I'm not too fond of what follows."

"This storm's been raging for two days, it's not your brother. Please clear these books so I can welcome you home properly." I reassured, taking his hands and helping him up. He had the books cleaned up with a small wave. I led him the bed, letting him fall back. I knelt between his open thighs, kissing up the dark lines. He shivered with every touch, especially when I touched my tongue to the raised lines on his cock. Loving his reaction, I went deeper, lavishing attention on him.

"Tony, please. Stop, don't want to cum so soon." He panted out between breaths. I backed off kissing just his head. I kicked off my jeans that were around my ankles. I repositioned, pushing into him. He gasped, tightening up. I'd never tire of how tight he was.

"Don't ever leave me again." I leaned in kissing him deep. He moaned louder with every thrust. We both came far too quickly, lying with each other in a sweaty tangle on the bed. I smoothed his hair out of his eyes, placing kisses all over his face.

"Tony? Are you all right? We heard a noise." Pepper knocked and poked her head in the door. She blushed as she realized she walked in on an intimate moment. Loki magicked on jeans for both of us.

"Pepper, we're alright. Just a happy home coming." I assured her. Pepper's eyes never leaving Loki. "And it wasn't as much noise as yesterday night."

"Nat and Bruce." She smiled shyly.

"Come here, Pepper." Loki called her over. "You're obviously curious. Come here and get a closer look."

Pepper shyly walked over, sitting next to me. Loki held his hands out for her. She took one, examining his blue skin and blackened nails. He shivered as she brushed over the dark lines.

"It's beautiful." She murmured.

"He's beautiful." I corrected, capturing his lips in a kiss.

"As much as I'd love to admire your boyfriends body, I'll let you get back to…whatever." She got up. "Welcome home, Loki."

Pepper kissed us each on the cheek before leaving.

"Nat and Bruce?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, that was a surprise for me too." I laughed. I ran my thumb over the markings on his chin. "You never told me what we forgot in Alfheim."

"It was more something I had Îrben do for me. I needed research about my heritage. I needed more information on the Jotun peoples, so I had Îrben gather some books from Asgard for me. Especially if someday we'll want to raise a family."

"Learn anything interesting?"

"I think. I figured out the markings are more than a family crest."

"Oh yeah?" I said running my fingers over the lines on his stomach.

"They're for identification in white out snow conditions. That's why they're darker. And because Jotuns live in extreme cold, things like kissing and what you would consider foreplay usually end in being frozen together. So the lines evolved a hypersensitivity that are erogenous areas." Loki explained.

"And why are they sensitive now? Why not before?"

"I was just getting to that when you walked in." He laughed and magicked a book back into his hand. I looked over his shoulder, hoping to find the answer before he did.

"Loki? What language is this?" I asked confused.

"It's elvish." He simply said. I shook my head.

"Wake me when you find something out." I said curling up next to him to sleep, happy he was home.


	74. Chapter 74

Seventy Four

The hurricane blew through a few days later, bringing much needed rain and unwanted destruction to the Southern Californian area. The mansion survived well, only a few trees down. Only one landed on the house. Luckily there was no damage. The rest of Malibu on the other hand, was in pretty bad shape.

Natasha, Bruce and I decided to do the right thing and be Avengers, despite it possibly exposing my return home to Cap and Thor. Loki decided to tag along and help. Bruce hulked out to start removing trees from roadways and lift buildings off of people. I and my newly appointed Iron Legion lifted smaller structures while looking for people. I did need the excuse to test out the automated soldiers. Nat and Loki pulled people out from the destruction.

"So, Loki. Those books tell you anything?" I said straining the suit to lift a building.

"I still have a few more to read." He stalled. "I've got one." He yelled back bringing out a child from the destroyed building. He cradled the small boy, his face softening.

"Just the one?"

"Yeah." He said. He conjured a small teddy bear for him. The gift calmed the child. Loki teleported the boy to the shelter we had set up earlier that day. Hopefully we could reunite him with his family later.

Loki returned to me to continue the search. A few hours later, the four of us had most of the roads cleared. Pepper had been in charge of the shelter, handing out supplies and helping everyone get comfortable. We'd met back with her for a break. I stepped out of my armor for it to charge. Loki and I slumped in a corner, tired, dirty and sweaty. We could easily fall asleep as we leaned against each other, holding hands.

"Where is he?" A voice boomed.

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath.

"Where is the son of Stark?" The voice came again.

"We knew the risks of leaving the house, didn't we?" Loki reminded me.

"I know. Let's go deal with him." I slowly lifted myself off the floor. I held a hand out for Loki.

"We are here, Thor." Loki calmly said as we approached him.

"You!" Thor pointed and crossed the distance to us in two large steps. "You violated my brother! You took his innocence!" He punched me. He didn't hold back either. I flew through a brick wall.

"Thor! There is no reason for this." Loki yelled trying to prevent him from following me through the wall. When he failed to stop his thundering brother, he teleported to me.

"Stark! You kept my brother's where about hidden." Thor yelled again, the sky darkening overhead. I felt the swelling in my jaw and chest. Something was definitely broken.

"Thor! There is no reason to attack him. I'm just as much at fault. If your going to hit anything, hit me!" Loki stood between Thor and myself.

"Loki! You are going home, where I can keep you safe from such promiscuity."

"Thor, I am not a child. Who I choose to lay with is none of your business." Loki defended. I felt my world going black.

"Loki." I reached out to him. He came to my side, protecting me. I could already feel his healing energy surging through my body. I gave in to the darkness.


	75. Chapter 75

Seventy Five

I awoke in our bed. It was eerily quiet. I winced in pain, my ribs still hurt. I found I couldn't open my jaw either. Either I was hurt worse than I thought, or Loki was that tired from helping rescue people today. I slowly got up and gingerly walked the house looking for anyone else. I tapped a screen to see what day it was. It was still today. I looked out to the garden after finally hearing voices.

"You were with child, brother! How is that even possible?" Thor's voice boomed through the courtyard. It was obvious by the darkened sky, he was still furious.

"If you stop beating people senseless and read a book, you might have that answer. Oh, I forgot. You never learned to read elvish." Loki jabbed back.

"And you were unwed!" Thor again. "What would mother think?"

"I think she'd be happy that I found someone I truly care for, and wanted to settle down and stop causing problems for the kingdom."

I looked in on the scene, Hulk holding back Thor as he was struggling to get away and possibly beat Loki. Loki's armor scuffed, and scorched, his face bloody, possibly from defending my passed out body. Pepper and Nat sitting on the bench on his sides. Pepper holding his hand, trying to sooth him, Nat pointing a large weapon at Thor. I stood in the doorway, listening, but unable to speak. It was beautiful hearing my lover pour his heart out in my defense.

"Loki, remember the last time you were with a male. How father chastised you? How he punished you? Asgardian royalty is forbidden to marry members of the same sex." Thor lectured.

"I am not Asgardian royalty!" Loki stood, shouting. He approached Thor. "I am Jotun royalty, where there is no male or female. We are one in the same. I am one in the same! Your father kidnapped me and raised me to be a bargaining piece to bring our worlds together in peace. Then you fucked that up by starting war with Jotunheim! It was that day I found out who I really was! But even finishing off your war and saving his life did not impress Odin Allfather. I was just another stolen relic, locked away until I was useful to his plans. Even now, he believes me dead as he rests in eternal Odinsleep."

Thor stood slack in Hulk's grasp. He was starting to settle down listening to Loki's words. He seemed to accept what Loki was saying.

"I hoped you would be happy for me too. Someday." Loki sighed and walked towards the house. His eyes brightening in concern at seeing me in the doorway. I smiled the best I could.

"Tony. You belong in bed."

I nodded, holding out a hand for him. I took him in my arms, cradling his head on my shoulder.

"You heard all that?"

I nodded, still holding him.

"You can't speak again, can you?" Loki asked. I shook my head, and tugged him in the direction of the bedroom. I would have words with Thor, when I could speak again. Now I just wanted to rest in the arms of my love.


	76. Chapter 76

Seventy Six

Thor disappeared shortly after his confrontation with Loki. Seems he either didn't want to deal with the fact the brother he grew up with was sleeping with his brother in arms, or accepted it and went on his way. I suspected the former. Both Loki and I suspected we were going to have more confrontations with the Asgardian Prince.

Once Loki rested he poured more of his energy into me, healing me. Even though both of us were alright, neither of us wanted to leave the house. Bruce, Nat and Pepper coordinated as much of the clean up as possible. They all wanted to see me heal.

I set to work on implementing the drones artificial intelligence. It allowed my mind to work and off the reason Loki was constantly reverting back into his Jotun form. Granted, he was gorgeous in that form, but he had always seemed to be more comfortable his Aesir form. There was something off, I could feel it in my gut. I tried asking him, but he always seemed to avoid the question and his blue coloring would fade into porcelain white.

I had remembered what Loki had told me about the dark lines that decorated his body. Remembered about their sensitivity. I took every opportunity to ghost my fingers across his skin. I'd watch that shiver run down his spine, and turn to stare at me for interrupting his reading.

I think he liked it though, as he was wearing less clothes, despite the colder weather moving in. His excuse was always that it was too warm. That he was burning up and his Jotun form felt cooler. The excuse felt off, but I guess being an ice giant allowed him not to feel the cooler temperatures.

Until the day I was sick of him avoiding the question. It was shortly after Thanksgiving, Pepper, Nat and Bruce had joined us in celebrating. He held his Aesir form while they were visiting. As soon as we were alone, he reverted back, kissing me, stripping me down. I'm not complaining, sex with Loki is phenomenal, but he'd turned into a nymphomaniac since returning from Alfheim.

I had him pinned down, kissing down the markings on his neck and shoulders. I positioned my self just barely touching his wet opening, teasing him.

"Tony?" He asked, trying to thrust himself up into me. "Is everything alright?"

"No, Loki. It's not. You've been avoiding my questions for weeks. What's going on?"

"Nothing." He lied again.

"This is not happening until you tell me why you're always blue lately." I got up and started getting myself dressed.

"I told you, I'm burning up in Midgard's weather."

"That's not it. You're always blue and always in my pants. Not that I don't like it, but something's up." I said tucking my shirt back in.

"Alright." He said sitting on the edge of bed. "Jotuns go through a sexually receptive time once a year. Tony, I want a baby."

"Wait. What? A baby? So soon after… "I stumbled and started again. " You're telling me you're in heat, and this will happen every year? For how long?" I stopped in my tracks and sputtered.

"Every two years. The Jotun year is two of Midgards years. And I am unfamiliar with this word, heat."

"It's called that when animals here on earth are sexually receptive, as you put it."

"Ah. Then yes, I am in heat. Midgarians don't go through cycles like this?"

"No, females are fertile a few weeks of the month and males seem to always be fertile. But both always seem to be receptive. Sex is for recreation as well as procreation." I explained the best I could. Maybe I shouldn't have slept through all these anatomy classes. They're proving to be helpful now. "So, for how long each time? So I know what to expect next time."

"A month."

"It's been almost two."

"A Jotun month, I believe that's two months here."

"Why now?" I asked, trying to wrap by head around this.

"I think my pregnancy kick started it. Or maybe the fact I'm finally whole, again. I have a lot of reading to do yet. This was the reason I returned to Alfheim. I had asked Îrben to gather some books for me before we left. I wanted to know everything before telling you."

"Loki." I cooed, sitting next to him. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know." He sobbed softly into my side.

"Love bug, it's okay."

"I don't understand how I'm not with child yet."

"It's not the right time. It will happen someday." I soothed him, petting his hair. We sat for awhile, holding one another. I think we were both thinking of our lost child.

"I forgot, Îrben sent you a gift." He got up, magicking some shorts as he stood. He ran out of the room and quickly returned holding two boxes. He handed both to me. I opened the larger one first. It was a box of Malrin's cookies. I went to put one in my mouth, Loki slapped my hand.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Open the other one." He sat smiling. So I opened the other, removing a golden apple and a note. It read: "Something healthy before cookies."

I smirked, biting into the apple.


	77. Chapter 77

Seventy Seven

The weeks before Christmas we're uneventful. As long as trying to explain that holiday to someone who isn't of this world, is called uneventful. It was a long explanation that by the end, even I was confused. I ended up summing it up as a time to be with family and friends.

Speaking of friends, Pepper had invited us back to New York for a Christmas party. I couldn't find the right time to tell Loki. I didn't know if he wanted to go back and deal with his not brother any more. I certainly didn't want to deal with Captain Spangles and his issues with my choices in life. But, I've dealt with worse rejects in my life, I could deal with him too.

Two nights before the party, I still hadn't told Loki. I had woken up early, trying to play the words in my head. I made coffee and wandered out into the garage. I tinkered around with the 1967 Ford Mustang, toying with the carburetor. I looked at the box that held the head gasket I'd been neglecting to put on.

I set my coffee down and set to work tearing apart the engine. I'd bought the car as a project before I'd met Loki. It was supposed to be something to keep my mind off Pepper. Loki does a pretty good job of keeping my mind occupied. But the car was in rough shape, needing lots of work.

"Tony? You out here?" Loki called disturbing my train of thought.

"Yeah." I called back, but not leaving the car. I just had the gasket on but had lost my ratchet. Loki came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my naked torso. His fingers easily finding the reactor, caressing it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Losing my mind. I just had that confounded tool, where did it go?" I turned in his arms to give him a kiss.

"Ack! What is all over you?" He grimaced and let go. I looked at my hands that were covered in grease and dirt.

"What? This? It's engine grease." I showed him my hands.

"It's all over your face too." Loki started backing up.

"What's wrong, babe? Don't want it on you?" I stepped forward once, reaching out to him.

"No, don't put that on me." Loki took off running through the house, I was hot on his tail. I tackled him to the floor, smearing grease on his face. I kissed him over and over, spreading the engine grease into his hair.

"I love you." I said looking into his deep green eyes.

"I love you too." He said relaxing on the floor.

"Lo?"

"Hm?"

"Pepper's invited us to a party in New York. I know you're not to keen on the idea of seeing Thor, but I was hoping you'd go. You know, for me."

"I don't know. Thor isn't ready to accept this and neither has the solider."

"I know, I'm not ready to deal with them, either. But there's Pepper and Bruce and Nat. They all want to see us. They've all been getting the tower ready for the holidays. Please?" I begged, smearing more grease on his face.

"I'll go if you quit putting that on me." He conceded. I kissed him deeply, making sure I got more grease on his face. "When do we need to be there?"

"Tomorrow. Let's get in the shower and get this off you." I said running my thumb over his grease streaked chin. I think I actually copied his Jotun markings onto his porcelain Aesir skin.

After our shower, I'd set to packing for us. I hadn't noticed how much of the closet space had become Loki's clothes. There was much I hadn't been noticing, like how much longer his hair was since we'd first met.

"What's this box?" Loki asked. I blushed as he had caught me staring.

"It's a gift, for you."

"For me?" He questioningly looked at me.

"It's a holiday thing. I wanted to give it to you before we left." I smiled. "Open it."

Loki sat down with the box, meticulously picking away at the paper. I sat next to him, my hand on his back. I suddenly had the desire to run my fingers through his hair.

"You got me a phone?" He said almost disappointed. I grabbed the brush and readjusted to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Yes, it's so if we're ever apart I can call you and hear your voice." I said as I started brushing his hair. "I usually buy women jewelry, I didn't know what to get you. I just knew I never want to be apart from you again."

"I didn't get you anything. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I'm allowed to spoil you." I buried my face into his soft hair." Let's get packing."

Loki sat on the bed, fiddling with the phone. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and didn't say anything to me. I sighed. I needed to fix this.


	78. Chapter 78

Seventy Eight

As with every Christmas, Pepper had gone all out for decorations. Trees and garland everywhere. She went as far as hanging stockings for everyone. She greeted us with hugs and glasses of Chardonnay.

It was good to see everyone, despite the looks I was getting from a few of the guys. Steve wouldn't even look in our direction. I wrapped my arm around Loki tighter.

"Are you ok?" Loki whispered to me.

"Yeah, I just need a drink." I made my way to the bar to pour myself something stronger, leaving Loki to talk to Bruce and Natasha. Rhodey cautiously approached, pouring a drink for himself.

"Tony, I never would have thought." He started.

"What? Me with a guy?"

"No, I could have seen that. Just you settling down, that I can't see."

"What do you mean? I was with Pepper longer." I protested.

"You with a kid." He explained, leaning against the bar.

"Oh. You should see Loki with kids." I leaned next to him, smiling back at my lover. "He is a wonder with children." I found myself sighing. Rhodey rolled his eyes and walked off.

I made my rounds, trying to smooth things over with the rest of my team. Things seemed okay with most of everyone. The year that we were missing off the planet seemed to allow everyone to calm down and settle.

"So, I've always wanted a gay friend to go shopping with." Clint handed me another drink.

"You're funny, you're real funny Clint."

"What am I supposed to call you?"

"You can call me Tony, same as always. I'm pretty sure you've met my boyfriend, the God of mischief." I called Loki over to me with a gesture. "He had you brainwashed for a few weeks a while back? Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Clint grimaced at the thought.

"Are you okay, love?" Loki asked concerned I had brought him over.

"I'm fine, love bug." I leaned in to kiss Loki. Clint fake vomited and walked off. "Just reminding our teammates of their place. How are you doing?"

"Encountering about the same issues as you. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I've gotten more dirty looks since we've arrived." Loki sighed.

"What they think is not what I think. And I think you're beautiful tonight." I said straightening his tie. I had a tailored Armani suit made for Loki, complete with a tie to match his gorgeous green eyes. He smiled at the gesture.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"Let's just get through tonight. Then we can figure out what to do." I kissed him again, assuring him it would be okay. I intertwined fingers with him, dragging us back to the party.

I tried to make decent conversation, but it seemed the conversation kept coming back to our relationship. Loki didn't seem to mind talking about it with the few people who accepted us from the start. But as some of the others made comments about us, I saw the anger grow behind his eyes.

"I don't see how their relationship works. It's unnatural. It's not the way God intended." Steve said rather loudly. I wanted to tell him off, but Loki was already marching his way to Steve. I followed, holding my head in my hands.

"I am a God and if say this works, it works. I also say if you don't exist, you will cease to exist." Loki approached him holding an energy ball of green flame.

"Stark! Control your lapdog!"

"Loki, as much as I'd love to see you incinerate him." I paused. "You know, I can't find a reason not too."

"Sounds like you Stark, have someone fight your battles for you." Steve yelled

"At least I didn't need a super serum to fight my own battles." I yelled back, clasping my hand over the ball of green fire, extinguishing it between our hands. It would have hurt more if I wasn't so angry.

"This is why your father was a better man."

"My father was an abusive drunk, who found an excuse to beat me anytime I didn't live up to your standards. Better man, my ass."

"Tony, let's go home." Loki tried to pull me away.

"Your father fought for what was right and good in people. He'd be disappointed in your sleeping with the enemy." Steve poked me right below my Arc Reactor to make his point. I swung, hitting Steve square in the jaw. I expected a broken hand from hitting the super solider, not him hitting the floor. He stood rubbing his jaw, and pulled back to swing.

"Friends," Thor stepped in between us. "Let us not fight, this is a joyous time. Here, a drink to celebrate my brother's new found happiness." He and Jane passed out drinks for a toast.

"This isn't done yet." I said, glaring at Steve.

"A toast!" Thor boomed. "To Loki and and Tony."

Most of our group raised their glasses in the toast. It wasn't long after, I watched Jane escort a very tipsy Loki off to our suite, my head fuzzy as Thor kept talking to me, preventing my escape upstairs with my love. As soon as Loki was out of sight, my world fell black.


	79. Chapter 79

Seventy Nine

I woke up struggling to remember what happened. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I wasn't with my Loki, this didn't even look like my suite. I began to panic, looking for my phone.

"Jarvis!" I shouted hoping I was in the tower.

"Yes sir." The AI chirped.

"Oh thank you, I'm still in the tower. Where specifically am I?"

"You are in a bed, sir." Jarvis sarcastically said. I made a mental note to fix his sarcastic attitude later.

"No, seriously. Where in Avengers Tower am I?"

"You are in guest suite six."

"Where is Loki?" I panicky asked.

"In the master suite, sir."

"Good." I breathed a sigh of relief. Someone must have brought me here after I passed out. They must have not been able to get into my suite. What worried me was the fact I passed out after only four drinks.

I pulled back the blankets, revealing my naked self. Now I was confused, but then again, I don't remember anything. I could have undressed myself. I felt for the necklace around my neck, relieved I hadn't lost it. I found my clothes scattered across the floor. I ached getting up and dressed. A quick glance in the mirror showed scattered bruises across my chest and hips. I vaguely wondered if there was a battle last night, or even if I had finished my fight with Spangles.

"Jarvis, forward all surveillance footage from last night to my phone." I said pulling my shirt on.

"All surveillance footage from the last twenty four hours has been deleted."

"What! That's not what I asked!" I yelled at the computer.

"Surveillance footage was deleted by an outside party."

"Fuck! Remind me to add better security to you and remind me to send someone to clean up this room."

"Done and done, sir."

I made my way up to the master suite. Quietly slipping in the door. I snuck in the bedroom, Loki was sprawled out across the bed still dressed in his suit. I sat softly next to him, brushing his hair out of his face. He didn't move so I gently undid his tie and jacket.

"Loki, baby? Wake up." I cooed, caressing his face. He barely registered my touch. I started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing down his chest. His skin tinged slight blue.

"Love bug, what happened to you last night?" I mumbled to myself. "What happened to us last night?"

I scribbled a quick note, made a pot of coffee and let him rest. He must have needed it. I scurried up to the lab. I needed to restore the missing data on Jarvis's database, I needed to know what happened. Why I was sore and covered in bruises and why my love was sleeping off his injuries.

"Jarv, start restoring any surveillance footage from last night on my private server. No one needs to know I'm restoring it. Just do it quietly."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis chirped. I lifted my shirt poking at my now fading bruises. That was a curiosity in itself. I went back to the desk and drew a blood sample for analysis. I rubbed my thumb over the snake design on the necklace I wore. It was nice having a piece of Loki with me while he slept.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. Loki needed a piece of me to have with him. I forgot about my tests and rushed into work on my surprise for Loki.


	80. Chapter 80

Eighty

Weeks went by, our injuries healed. Yet, none of our teammates had answers. All any of our teammates could tell us, is that Loki felt sick, Jane took him upstairs and I passed out soon after. Thor couldn't get into our suite, so he dropped me off in a guest suite.

Still something didn't sit right in my gut. Loki and I discussed it. He had only two drinks, I only had four. Something didn't add up, and we both knew it.

In the meantime I had finished my gift and had it boxed ready for the perfect moment. I was wrapping it, when Jarvis announced guests. Thor was in the elevator holding a large envelope.

"Uh, friend Tony. I was hoping to speak with my brother." He stumbled over his words.

"He's downstairs training with Rhodey, Sam and Bruce."

"I see."

"You know you could have asked Jarvis."

"You know I can't work your computerized man servant. Jane is better at these things. I'll just go find him." Thor turned to leave. I returned to wrapping my gift.

I had it just perfect when Loki teleported back. I hid the gift behind me, trying to smile innocently. He threw the envelope that Thor just had, at me.

"You mind explaining that?" He growled.

"Explain what? Thor just had this." I was confused, but opened the envelope anyway. Loki stood over me, his arms crossed, tapping his foot. I pulled out a stack of photos. I flipped through them, horrified.

"Who took these?"

"Thor says they were pulled off Jarvis's database. How could you do this to me?" He smacked me across the face. "I thought we loved each other?"

"This can't be real. This isn't me!" I stared at the photos in disbelief. "Loki, this isn't me. I do love you. I've even been working on a gift for you." I presented it to him. He took it, but it disappeared in a black mist.

"Why would you do this to me? With my own brother?" He turned from me, tears in his eyes. I stood, trying to hold him. He shrugged me off.

"Loki, those pictures are forgeries. That never happened. Please, we can figure this out. Please talk to me." I plead, finding myself starting to tear up.

"Tony, I need some space and some time." He said, brushing a tear from his cheek before disappearing into a black mist.

"No, Loki! No! Don't go!" I fell to my knees, crying.

How could this have happened? Why don't I remember anything? I flipped through the photos again. Photos of myself with Thor. Each worse than the previous.


	81. Chapter 81

Eighty One

This was horrible, this was terrible. I just ruined the best thing in my life. And I didn't even know how. I cried myself to sleep that night. My days started to run together as I drowned my sorrows in alcohol. I contemplated ending my life. I crashed myself in the Mark 41 suit into a canyon wall. I somehow walked away. The few broken bones I had knitted back together in a few days. I ran more tests, not understanding how I wasn't dead.

The only thing I could do was to try and fix this. I looked over the photos, much to my dismay. I hated seeing myself with someone other than my Loki. I looked at them closer, noticing they weren't taken from the same angles as Jarvis's electronic eye. I should know, I installed them. I threw them on the desk asking for Jarvis to be able to cross reference my hunch. After a few drinks, Jarvis was able to tell me the photo were not photoshopped and not pieced together. They were real, but not taken by the AI.

"Jarvis, put a rush on restoring that information." I said frustrated.

"Yes, sir. Do you also want those blood results from that day?" He reminded me.

"I almost forgot about that! Yes, put it on the screen!" I yelled. The data was displayed. There still was no explanation for my quick healing time, but there was a heavy sedative in my blood stream. That explained why I didn't remember anything. I'd been drugged.

But by whom and why? The only people with us that night, were our teammates and their significant others. Which of our teammates would want to make an enemy of Loki? Or me? I needed to think like a detective, like Sherlock Holmes. I needed to speak with Thor. I needed to stop crying into my whiskey first.

It took me several weeks before I was okay enough to come out of the lab. Pepper had come to see me, I tried explaining that I was drugged.

"You just destroyed the best thing in your life." She responded.

"I'm serious! I ran tests the next morning! I was drugged!" I protested.

"And you're not even taking this serious. You need to make this right. Go after him!"

"I can't even do that! He's not answering his phone. I keep sending texts. I'm starting to think he's in another realm." I sobbed.

"Well, you got yourself in this situation, figure it out." She said on her way out.

I spent another few days crying as it seemed no one believed me. I approached Thor, who didn't seem to remember much of that evening.

"I'm just happy he's back in Asgard, where he belongs." Thor said sharply.

"Loki was happy here." I insisted.

"He's better off without you." Thor shouted as he walked off.

I wanted to die.


	82. Chapter 82

Eighty Two

"Tony? Are you okay?" Bruce crept into the darkened room. The glass that littered the floor cracked under his feet. I lay in the pool of blood and glass that was every mirror in my penthouse. I had punched everyone of them out, disgusted with my own reflection. He rushed to my side after seeing what he thought was my lifeless body in a pool of blood.

"Tony, please be alive." He plead, shaking me. I groaned and turned over. "Jarvis! Lights!"

"Jarvis, half lights." I shouted back, covering my eyes. Bruce took in the scene of myself laying in blood and glass.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Drank a lot, smashed some mirrors, tried to kill myself, again."

"What the fuck, man!" He shouted, taking my arms checking me over. "I understand you did something stupid, he left you. But this is not the Tony I know. The Tony I know had women walk in and out of his life all the time, what happened? And how the hell did you not cut yourself on all this glass?"

"I didn't do anything stupid! I've told you, I was drugged. I have no memory of that night! This is all a misunderstanding. I just wish I could tell him that." I shouted at my friend.

"Okay! I believe you! Still, how do you not have any cuts with this amount of blood?"

"I still don't understand that." I grabbed a large piece of glass, digging it into my wrist. Bruce grabbed me and stopped me. The cut I had made quickly healing up. "I don't understand. It's like he cursed me to live through my agony."

"Well, maybe you should have thought before sleeping with his brother."

"I didn't! Well, I guess I did. But I don't remember, there was a sedative in my system the next day. Jarvis's memory was deleted from that day, there's a lot that doesn't add up. He was perfect and didn't deserve this. I want him back."

"Okay, I believe you. But how are you going to go about proving it?"

"Jarvis is restoring the information from that night. Deleted information is never lost to someone who knows computers." I explained through tears.

"I need to get you out of here." He lifted me the best he could, as I really wanted to be left alone in my sorrow. We walked to the bathroom.

"Come on Tony, get out of those blood soaked clothes. Don't make me treat you like a baby. I'll be right outside the door. Don't do anything stupid." Bruce shut me in, but I heard his voice as he made several phone calls.

I sighed, but undressed. Every place I shoved glass into had healed back up. Under happier circumstances, it would have been a blessing. This felt like a curse, being forced to stay alive without him. I missed him so much, his touch, his smile, his warmth, his kisses, his love. I started crying anew.

I got cleaned up and put a robe on. Bruce had the bed made up for me. He was sitting in an arm chair with a small leather bound book. I sat on the edge of the bed. He had laid out some clothes for me. I gingerly got dressed.

"Tony, what language is this book written in?" He looked up and showed me the book.

"Probably Elvish." I said not looking up. "He has a lot of books here in Elvish."

"This looks handwritten, are you sure?" Bruce forced the into my face. I took it from him to throw, but stopped recognizing Loki's handwriting. I flipped through the pages, all in Elvish.

"Where'd you find it?"

"It was between the mattress and box frame. I found it while I was changing the sheets." He shrugged.

"It's in his handwriting."

"Did he keep a journal?"

"I don't know. If it is, I want to know what it says." I jumped up. "Gather every book written in Elvish."

"Tony, what are we doing? You need to rest." Bruce chided.

"We're going to learn Elvish. Jarvis, you're helping." I rushed around the room gathering the books I'd seen Loki reading. I threw some books into Bruce's arms.

"What are we doing?" He looked at me confused.

"We are going to feed all of this into Jarvis and start translating it. Come on let's go."


	83. Chapter 83

Eighty Three

"Sirs, I think I've found the most common character, but it will be some time before I can translate it. There was however one book that was not in the same language." Jarvis reported after many hours. "Sirs?"

"Hmmm?" I moaned. Jarvis's voice disturbing me from sleep. It was late and I had fallen asleep on the floor, probably from blood loss more than exhaustion. I opened my eyes slightly, glancing over at the holo screen. Jarvis had the book in question displayed. I glanced over at Bruce, who was passed out in a chair.

"Sirs?" Jarvis chirped again.

"I'm awake." I yawned, sitting up. I shuffled through the books finding the one in question. I flipped it open looking at the lettering. It was much different than the Elvish writing I'd scanned in.

"Jarv? This doesn't match any Midgardain languages?" I questioned.

"Sir?"

"Earth languages? My mind is elsewhere."

"No sir, it doesn't match any Midgardian languages." Jarvis said in a mocking tone.

"You know Jarvis, I'm not in the mood." I got up off the floor, staggering to the desk. I pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the bottom drawer. I took a swig for the bottle and stumbled to the work station that our drone project lay across. I set the bottle down and got to work.

The sun was coming up when Bruce woke. I was still hard at work trying to get the AI to accept into the drone. I spent half the night working on it, for some reason it wasn't working. I threw a wrench with a short scream of frustration.

"I'm awake!" Bruce shouted.

"Sorry." I apologized, returning to my chair at the desk. Bruce got up carrying a ball of black fur with him. He deposited it into my lap.

"He looked comfortable, didn't want to disturb him. He yours?"

I looked over the cat that yawned and stretched in my lap. His blue eyes looking up at me. I hadn't remember the cat with blue eyes and shrugged chalking it up to the destruction of many brain cells in the last few weeks.

"I thought he had run off, I haven't seen him since last year. Where have you been Kitty?" I cooed. Kitty head bumped me before he yawned and curled back up again.

"Look, sorry I fell asleep. I wanted to stay up and make sure you didn't hurt yourself again. Did Jarvis get that translated?"

"No sirs. The translation is at twenty three percent." Jarvis reported. This being the first I heard from him in hours.

"What have you been doing?"

"Been trying to get this fucking drone to function!"

"What's wrong?"

"Fucking Ultron here, won't accept programming."

"Ultron?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It needed a name. It's easier to swear at when its not cooperating. It's short for Ultimate Electronic." I rambled.

"How many of these have you built?" He asked holding a discarded head.

"A dozen? I don't know. It's getting easier with the automated system for the Iron Legion."

"Tony how long have you been awake? And have you eaten anything?" Bruce interrogated.

"I've only been awake an hour or so." I lied.

"Mr. Stark has been awake since 3:43 this morning and hasn't eaten since Tuesday afternoon." Jarvis corrected.

"Jarvis, mute."

"Okay, food first and then sleep. Let's go Tony." Bruce practically dragged me to the elevator.

We reached the garage, my jaw dropped open. Every car I owned had been vandalized. Jarvis playing Carrie Underwood's 'Before He Cheats'. I slowly walked to the Tesla Roadster, running my fingers across the hood. I felt the deep grooves carved into paint.

"Who would do this?" I gasped. I looked around at every car in storage, all with similar scratched paint. I leaned down to examine the paint, it was scratched down to the metal. The headlights were smashed out, the plastic covers spiderwebbed. The tires were slashed open, all four. I popped the door, the seats had even been slashed open. This was horrible, who broke into the tower and vandalize my cars? I looked at the leather more closely as a pattern emerged. Carved into each seat was four letters. L-O-K-I.


	84. Chapter 84

Eighty Four

I was so depressed after finding my cars that I couldn't go out. I went to my suite and fell asleep holding Loki's pillow. I couldn't believe Loki had been in the tower and I didn't know. I wanted to explain what I'd found out. I wanted to apologize again and again. Bruce brought a tray of food in later and stayed to make sure I ate. This went on for days.

"How are you feeling today?" Bruce came in with a cheery tone. I groaned and threw a pillow over my head. Deeply breathing in Loki's cool scent, I began crying again.

"Maria Hill's here." He tried. I grunted. "She has a mission for us."

Bruce set the tray down and sat in the chair near the bed. I think he was waiting for me to uncover my head before speaking again. I wiped my tears. I threw off the covers and bolted for the bathroom. I jumped in the shower hoping Bruce would leave me alone.

"Tony? I know you can hear me. I haven't told anyone else about what's going on. Come on, a mission is just what you need to take your mind off everything." His voice trailed off for a minute. The door creaked open. "Here, I've brought you some clothes. Just come down and listen to what she has to say."

I stood, letting the water pelt my head. All glimmer of hope had faded away of Loki returning. He had just come back to torment me. Maybe I should move on and find happiness on my own. If this was it, and he really wanted to split over this misunderstanding, I would want him to be happy. I only hoped he wanted the same for me.

I sighed getting out of the shower. I got dressed and headed downstairs. As I walked into the conference room, all eyes were on me.

"Tony?" Agent Hill confusedly asked. "Is everything okay?" I was met with a lot of odd looks.

"What?" I feigned, pulling together all of my playboy charm. "I'm trying a new look." I slumped into my chair.

"Is that new look called homeless?" Clint sat forward.

"Ha ha." I responded. "Can we get on with it? I have important things to design."

"Yes, of course. Director Coulson has an assignment that needs to be taken care of by the Avengers. Coulson found the Hydra base where they've been experimenting on powered people." Hill explained.

"They found Strucker?" Steve spoke up.

"Yes. We also believe Strucker is in possession of Loki's scepter. If memory serves, it has the power to take over people's minds. We cannot allow Hydra that much power. The mission is to take out the base, capture Strucker alive and retrieve Loki's scepter. Understood?" Hill recapped. I groaned inwardly at the mention of Loki.

"Understood." We said in unison.

"Meet back here at seventeen hundred hours." She barked. I sulked away, trying to be unnoticed.

"So where is Loki?" Clint finally caught up to me.

"He has things to take care of on Asgard." I said trying to avoid the conversation.

"You think he's going to want his scepter thingy back?" Clint pushed.

"I don't know, I'll just have Thor send it back to Asgard. It's safer there." I quickened my step.

"Steve says you and Loki broke up."

"And how the hell would he know anything of my relationship with Loki? Fucking Steve won't even look me in the eye. How the fuck would he know if Loki and I broke up?" I stopped and shouted at him.

"Whoa! Whoa! I just overheard him telling Sam. He said it was better for the team." He held his hands up in defense.

"I'm going to have a talk with Captain Homophobe." I stomped off. I had no idea how Steve knew or why he believed it was better for the team. We were fine, we were happy. I will find a way to Asgard and make this right, and we'll be happy again.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Stark!" I had bumped into Steve.

"Just the idiot I wanted to talk to. What's the deal with you telling people that Loki and I broke up and that it's better for the team?" I poked him in the chest.

"It is better for the team. We don't need to be working with the guy who tried to take over the world. It doesn't help that one of our teammates is trying to start a family with the enemy." He poked me back.

"He isn't the enemy!" I shouted. "He was helping us prepare for this Thanos threat."

"It's better he went back to Asgard, let them deal with him." He pushed me out of the way.

"It's not better, we need him to fight at our side."

"I'm so glad I helped Thor get rid of him." Steve mumbled. I grabbed his shoulder turning him and punched him square in the jaw. I don't think he knew I could hear him. He punched me back in the gut. We traded blows for what felt like an hour. It was probably minutes.

"Boys! Boys! Boys! Knock this off!" Natasha stepped in between us, trying to push us back. "We have a mission in less than twenty four hours. We have to work together as a team."

"This fucker said something about helping Thor by getting rid of Loki." I gestured to Steve.

"Don't swear in front of the lady." Steve scolded.

"Really? She swears more than me!"

"Boys, as horrible as that sounds, and probably is, we need to stick together for this mission. Tony, tech now. Steve, I'll talk to you later." She scolded us like children.

"Fine, tech now. This isn't over asshole." I stormed off to prepare for the mission.


	85. Chapter 85

Eighty Five

The mission as planned, except the Chitauri armor on the Hydra agents, the fact Strucker got away, the powered duo that tried to get the better of us, I got called out for my swearing again. Oh, and the strange vision of the other side of the wormhole, watching the earth being destroyed. My fallen teammates, dead or dying around me. Slain by my hand, my gauntlets still smoking from the final blasts. Even worse, my beautiful Loki, was dying at my feet. His unspoken words mouthed 'Why?'.

I shook the vision from my head, grabbing the scepter. The same scepter Loki once held, once tried to rule our world, once tried to take my mind from me. And possibly the same tool that could get me to Asgard.

"Thor? How long before this needs to be back in Asgard?" I asked after we returned home.

"The revels for our victory is in three days?"

"Yes."

"Then I will return it the day after. Why?"

"I'd like to study it, see if I can replicate the metal." I explained taking the scepter from him.

"Be careful with it, as it's still very important to Asgard."

"Yes, of course." I smiled widely, running off to the lab.

I set it on the desktop, letting Jarvis analyze it. I hoped it had a secret for getting to Asgard. I sat typing code to further study the scepter. Kitty worked his way around my ankles. I reached a hand to scratch the top of his head, my focus on the screen. He jumped into my lap, demanding attention, pushing his face into mine.

"Alright, I get it. You need love too." I sighed. "I'm glad you still love me. Don't you?" I rubbed his head. He meowed gazing at me with big green eyes.

"Yup, must have suffered some brain damage back there." I spoke to myself. "Swore you had blue eyes."

"What is that doing here?" Bruce walked in pointing at the scepter. Kitty ran off to hide.

"Studying it."

"Anything good?"

"It's made of an Asgardian metal, but I was more interested in the stone." I shrugged.

"Are you trying to mind control someone."

"No, but check this out." I gestured him over to the holofloor. "This is Jarvis." I brought his display up from the floor.

"Yeah."

"This is the stone." I brought up the other display. It was a blue orb that was in consent motion. "What does it look like to you?"

"It looks like it's thinking. An artificial intelligence." He said studying it.

"Exactly. And I know exactly what we can use this for, if we can harness it."

"Ultron."

"It's going to be easier to implement with the scepter here. We have three days. You in?"

"You sure you want to be messing with that kind of power? You heard what Hill said? Remember what Loki did with that thing." Bruce reminded.

"Yeah, I remember. But we can learn from it. Maybe stop this whole Thanos thing before we all end up dead. Three days, that's all I'm looking for."

"Three days. Learn what you can from it."

We worked furiously for the three days trying to download the complex data into one of the drones. We failed attempt after attempt and was getting worse with the lack of sleep. I could see the twitchy green rage monster wanting to show himself, so I sent Bruce to sleep. He protested and ended up passing out in a corner. I piled some blankets and pillows around him. It was our third night, and the prototype wouldn't accept the new programming. I sat in another corner, exhausted.

"I don't understand. Why won't you upload?" I said to the scepter, which I had taken with me. I had wanted something of Loki with me, maybe to keep me calm, maybe because I missed him that much.

"How did Loki get you to work? Is it because he has magic?" I spoke aloud again, caressing the metal with my thumb. "Loki, you would know how to get this to work. I miss you so much. I'm so sorry for everything. Please come home! I'll do anything!"

"I know you will." Loki's voice echoed in my head. I lifted my head, I wasn't in the lab any longer. I was sitting in a hill, the blue green grass swaying lightly in the breeze. Gold and purple flowers dotted the landscape. I sat under the lone tree, it's orange leaves slowly falling to the ground.

"I've made it to Asgard." I shouted.

"No, you haven't." Loki sat down next to me.

"Then this is a dream. I'm still lying on the lab floor." I sighed in defeat.

"This is Alfheim, don't you recognize it?"

"I've been under a lot of stress, probably why I'm having strange dreams about you and being in Alfheim." I sighed again. "I have three days with your scepter before it gets sent back to Asgard. I just can't figure out how to get to you."

"But Tony, this isn't a dream."

"It isn't? I'm really here?" I lunged for him, but he backed off.

"No. Your soul is here, your body is lying on the lab floor. The scepter allows your soul to travel. I can't touch you, it might break your concentration and send you back." He quickly explained.

"Oh." I put my hands in my lap. "Well, whether this is real or not, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I know you are, and you don't need to be."

"No, I really mean it. I've been miserable without you. I don't remember anything that happened, but I know I'm sorry. Please forgive me and come home." I plead, tears in my eyes.

"Tony, it wasn't your fault. I can't explain why neither of us remember that night, but those pictures I can explain." He started with a sad expression on his face.

"How do you know?"

"I did my own research, and I have a telepathic friend." He smiled softly. "This is not how I wanted to tell you though. Oh, how do I do this." He got up, pacing in front of me.

"Loki?"

"Tony, I wanted be with you, to hold you when you found out."

"Then come home. Then we can be together. I still love you, I still want you. Come home to me. It can wait until then." I begged.

"Is my brother still there?"

"Yes, he's supposed to take the scepter back to Asgard tomorrow night after the benefit dinner for war veterans."

"Good, I'm not eager to see my brother. Or the soldier." He breathed and sat back next to me.

"I caught that when I last saw that asshole. He had said something about being glad he helped Thor get rid of you. Claimed it was better for the team."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, I already beat him for us. So, think you'll be home tomorrow night?"

"I look forward to it. You need to get home, before someone finds your lifeless body."

"I know I have to, but I don't want to." I whined.

"I don't want you to leave either. Just remember you have my heart, and I have yours." He smiled fishing out the jeweled Arc Reactor from under his shirt. My eyes brightened. "I love it. I love you."

"I love you, too Loki."

He gently fanned his hands around my cheeks, but didn't touch me, his hands just hovering over my skin. He leaned in close, his lips barely touching mine.

"I'll be home soon." He whispered closing the gap kissing me.

"Loki!" I shouted as I awoke rather forcibly on the floor of the lab. I had one hell of a kink in my neck and the pattern of the tile imprinted on my arm and probably my face. Was what I experienced real or a dream?

I suddenly needed to know what happened the night I couldn't remember. I set the scepter back on the console and headed down to my penthouse.

"Jarvis, did you ever finish restoring that data that went missing in December?" I addressed my overly snarky AI.

"Yes, sir. The restoration is complete."

"May I have it?" I asked.

"Surveillance restoration was completed and downloaded to Mr. Laufeyson's phone."

"You did not make a back up copy?" I shouted.

"You did not ask me to." Jarvis retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Great, just great."


	86. Chapter 86

Eighty Six

Loki's view

I was heartbroken when Thor gave me that envelope. The pictures seemed so unreal, but he assured me they were taken by Jarvis. Thor wanted to apologize for being drunk and being taken advantage of. He assured be he was really sorry, he didn't mean any harm.

I took one last look at the pictures of my beloved Tony kissing my brother before shoving them back in the envelope. I had nothing to say to Thor. I teleported away. I made a duplicate of the photos and teleported those to a safe location before appearing in on Tony, busy with a little box.

"You mind explaining that?" I growled at him.

"Explain what? Thor just had this." Tony asked confused, but opened the envelope anyway. I stood over him waiting for an answer.

"Who took these?"

"Thor says they were pulled off Jarvis's database. How could you do this to me?" I smacked him across the face. "I thought we loved each other?"

"This can't be real. This isn't me!" He stared at the photos in disbelief. "Loki, this isn't me. I do love you. I've even been working on a gift for you." He presented a small box tied with red ribbon. I had no time for this and magicked it away.

"Why would you do this to me? With my own brother?" I turned from him, tears in my eyes. He tried to put his arms around me, I shrugged him off.

"Loki, those pictures are forgeries. That never happened. Please, we can figure this out. Please talk to me." He plead, tears in his eyes.

"Tony, I need some space and some time." I said, brushing a tear from my cheek before disappearing into a black mist.

I had returned to Alfheim, where I felt safest. My Elvin friend and former lover, Îrben, welcomed me with open arms. He held me, softly smoothing my hair until the tears stopped.

"What's happened Loki?" He sat me down. I produced the envelope from the mists and handed it to him. Îrben opened it and flipped through the photos. "Oh, Loki. And I liked him too."

"I just can't believe he would do that. I thought he was the one. I can't believe I thought he was." The tears began anew.

"Loki, he seemed completely sincere while he was here. He genuinely was in love with you. What happened?"

"We were at a party with the rest of our team. He had a few too many drinks." I explained.

"May I?" Îrben asked if he could relive that moment through my eyes. Sometimes I envied the Elvin gifts. They were so different from mine. I didn't possess the mental powers that Elves did, the gift of reliving a moment by touching a person, or being able to know what a person is feeling or thinking. If I had the gifts of the Elves, I would know if Tony had betrayed me for sure. The only reason he was currently alive was that I had my doubts. Tony didn't seem to remember the incident, and Thor had been very upset with our relationship.

One of my prior relationships ended poorly because of my brother. He had outed myself and Fandral to the Allfather. The Allfather insisted it end immediately, as being romantically involved with a member of the same sex was forbidden of Asgardain royalty. We continued seeing each other behind everyone's backs until Thor reminded Fandral of Asgardain law. Fandral left me to avoid imprisonment. I sighed thinking back.

"Of course." I allowed Îrben to relive the moment through my eyes. He gently touched two fingers to each of my temples, guiding my forehead to touch his.

"It was a troublesome night, wasn't it?" He observed.

"Yes. Not everyone accepts us."

"You have made some friends, who care deeply about you."

"Yes, Natasha, Pepper and Bruce have been very supportive. I think they like seeing Tony not put himself in danger any longer."

"Tony doesn't seem like he meant to stray. He watched you all night to make sure you were safe. He defended you several times. Even as you were being led away by the small brunette haired woman, he watched you. He didn't look well in those final moments." Îrben broke away. "It seemed your brother was trying to keep you apart from him. I'd have to see inside his mind to confirm, but I have the strange feeling Thor is behind this. I've never liked that brother of yours."

"You know, he's not really my brother. I was adopted." I playfully joked. It was good to be with a good friend.

"Yeah, I know. Any suggestions to get close to Tony, so I can confirm this for you?"

"I've gotten close to him without his knowing before. He has an affection for cats."

"Cats?"

"They're four legged little beasts, they have an affection for humans. Are lap sized, have pointy ears and whiskers." I mimed for him. Îrben laughed. "Okay, I'll teleport you and shift you to something he would accept. But not tonight."

"Okay. Rest, Loki. We'll take of this tomorrow."


	87. Chapter 87

Eighty Seven

Loki's view

The next day came all too early. I hadn't slept well. I missed Tony curled up against my side. His warmth, his fingers curling into my hair as he slept. My fingers stretched out across the Arc Reactor embedded in his chest, the piece of machinery keeping him alive. I always had an affinity for the chunk of metal. It was quite beautiful.

I shook my head of the thought. He betrayed me, he slept with my brother. I hated him. Or I thought I did. At second thought, I loved him too much to hate him. Let's just say, I'm upset with him until I know the truth.

"Uncle Loki? Are you awake?" A tiny voice came from underneath the door. I magicked on some clothes and knelt down to speak underneath the door.

"No, I'm not awake. Does your mommy have breakfast ready?" I responded.

"I don't know. I'll go check." I heard little footsteps run down the hall. I got up and straightened my clothes. I magicked back the box that Tony had been working on. I sat holding it, pondering over my lovers confusing actions. I pondered over my conflicting feelings.

"Loki, breakfast is ready." Îrben pushed the door open. "My daughter tells me you were talking in your sleep."

"Aeyrn is adorable isn't she?" I said sadly.

"You'll have your own one day."

"I remember Malrin's vision. I also remember she couldn't make out who the other parent was." I reminded him.

"I remember my wife saw blue in her vision. I naturally assumed Jotun or Kree. She also saw a pattern in the blue. It was something she didn't recognize. It was two geometric shapes, one laid into the other. I'll ask her about it later, see if she's gotten any more out of the vision."

"Maybe it was for the best." I sighed, setting the box down on the dresser. "Let's get to it."

I teleported us into Tony's garage at the tower. Îrben was curious about all the machinery. I reminded him of our mission.

"Welcome back, sir. Should I let Mr. Stark know you are home? He is miserable without you." Jarvis startled us.

"No! Do not let Tony know I'm here." I sharply yelled at the computer.

"What is that?" Îrben looked afraid.

"It's just Jarvis. He runs the house. Actually Jarvis, you can help. Where is Tony?"

"Mr. Stark is in the lab with Dr. Banner."

"Good. Îrben I'm going to have Jarvis lead you to Tony. I have something to do here."

"Okay, I'll find the truth for you." Îrben nodded. I worked a little shape shifting magic and my friend became a large black cat with bright blue eyes.

"Follow the arrows laid out on the floor, they'll lead you to Tony. Good luck, old friend." I gave him a kiss on the head and he padded off.

I approached the console in the garage, easily pulling up Jarvis's parameters. Tony had been working on very little. This was surprising as he usually had multitudes of projects running. He was currently working on that confounded drone project for that insufferable Nick Fury. He did have two encrypted programs running on his private server.

"Jarvis, what are the encrypted programs Tony's running?"

"They are password encoded, sir." Jarvis chirped. I rolled my eyes.

"Password, I heart ascots." I laughed remembering why he chose this password. Something about never being caught dead saying it aloud.

"Access granted." Chirped Jarvis. I scanned through both files. One of the two programs was the translation of all of my books in Elvish, including my journal that I left behind. At least he was being resourceful. The other was the restoration of surveillance footage of that night in question.

That night in question. It will haunt me until I knew the truth. And then I will kill my beloved Tony for cheating on me with my own brother.

"Jarvis, put a move on that restoration. I want it complete and downloaded to my phone before I leave." I commanded.

"Yes, sir."

I had the sudden urge to destroy something of his. The Ironman suit was tempting but out of range. I walked along Tony's line of cars. Tony's precious cars. My fingertips grazing the paint. Thought about the last few days without him. Due to the time different between Midgard and Alfheim, it had been weeks for him. Thought about what he may have done in those last few weeks.

"Jarvis, a little music to get revenge by, if you would." I requested of the very helpful computer. Jarvis seemed to be thinking what I was thinking and laid the plans for my destruction.

"Playing 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood." Jarvis chirped.

"Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleached blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky. Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey. Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick, showing her how to shoot a combo. And he don't know…" The music sang. I felt I could relate. I could envision Tony doing this with his new fling, or even Thor. I growled thinking about that again.

"I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seats. Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." The song continued.

"What is a Louisville slugger?" I asked of Jarvis.

"A wooden baseball." Jarvis brought up an image that I was able to copy in conjuring.

"Right now, she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke. Right now, she's probably saying 'I'm drunk', and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky. Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom Polo. And he don't know…"

"I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seats. Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." I followed along with the song, vandalizing my ex's cars. It felt good releasing some frustrations. Tony better learn not to cheat on a god. My damaging his vehicles was the least of his problems.

"I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl. Cause the next time that he cheats, oh you know it won't be on me. I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seats. Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." The song finished up as I finished up vandalizing all five cars sitting in the garage. I hoped he got the message this way. I stood over my handiwork, admiring the chaos I'd created.

"Sir, Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are on their way, and your friend is trapped in the lab." Jarvis finally spoke.

"Is my download done?"

"Yes, sir. And downloaded to your phone."

"Good. Play that song again as they get down here. Hopefully, this isn't goodbye."

"Yes, sir. Someone needs to keep Mr. Stark in line." Jarvis quipped. I laughed and teleported to just outside the lab doors. I quietly watched as Bruce led my very weary looking former lover to the elevator. I reached out to him. I just hoped between Îrben's insight and the restored video on my phone, everything would be cleared up and I could return to him. I longed to wipe the tears from his face and make sure he's taken care of.

I teleported into the locked room, gathered up the cat that was my friend and teleported to Alfheim. I brought Îrben back to his Elven aspect before we decided to have a small rest and lunch before trying to piece together what we'd discovered.


	88. Chapter 88

Eighty Eight

Loki's view

"Loki, we may have a problem." Îrben finally spoke after a much needed rest. It was probably the first time he'd ever been transformed into another creature. I'm sure the rest was much needed, as even beginner transformation spells were exhausting.

"What sort of problem?" I said poking at my lunch.

"I went through Tony's mind. His memory ends in the same spot yours does. His last memory was of you being led away and how he wanted to go with you. But your brother prevented him from going. Then it goes black." He explained. "He feels nothing but love and sorrow for what has happened. He needs you back before he does real harm to himself and you lose him forever."

"Harm? What do you mean by real harm?" I asked, confused.

"He's tried to kill himself several times now. He doesn't understand how he's still alive. You did tell him about the apples of immortality, didn't you?" Îrben lectured.

"No, I may have tricked him into eating it though. I just didn't want to see him get hurt any longer."

"You need to tell him. He's not exactly that dumb, he'll figure it out."

"Fortunately, Tony is smart enough to have started restoring the lost data on his computer. I had Jarvis finish it up." I changed subject, pulling out my phone. "Jarvis, play the downloaded video."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis chirped.

"How?" Îrben asked with a confused look.

"Jarvis is linked with anything that is Tony's tech. It's complicated, I'll explain later."

The video played on the phone, Îrben adjusted so he could see the screen. Îrben was obviously fascinated by the phone Tony gave me. The video had started midway through the party.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"You don't recognize this?"

"No, it's overhead instead of through your eyes." He rolled his eyes.

"Clint is being an ass and Tony is trying to defend me."

"He does love you, I see it in his eyes." He rested his head on my shoulder. "I remember that look in your eyes." I pushed him off me. The video played through the rest of the party, Tony's fight with Steve, then Thor breaking it up with drinks.

It wasn't long after I was being led away by Jane Foster. The video split into two screen, one followed me, the other followed Tony. I smiled at how smart he was, but it would be the last time I smiled during the video.

The video became dark as I watched, as Tony collapsed soon after I'd been led away. My brother and Steve carrying his limp body off. As they undressed him, and posed him for the pictures I'd seen. The soldier taking pictures as my brother violated my lover.

Tony had been right, he didn't cheat on me. He had been taken advantage of. I felt the rage and tears build up in me. A lump in my throat preventing me from speaking. Îrben backed away slowly, horrified by what he'd seen.

I wanted revenge. Revenge on my brother and the solider. I saw the first tears drop onto the screen, before I felt them streaming down my face. Something nearby shattered.

"I've done this." I mumbled.

"This isn't your fault, Loki."

"It is. I could have protected him. This would have never happened if I'd never fallen for him." I said sadly as I touched Tony's face on the screen.

"No it's not. He loves you and you love him. You're not responsible for your brother's jealousy. You said Thor wasn't happy with your choosing to be with Tony." Îrben reasoned.

"Thor has always been bent on destroying my happiness. He broke me apart from anyone I was seeing. I thought he'd change since finding Jane."

"Jane?"

"That brunette woman who escorted me to my bed and watched over me to make sure I didn't wake. It's too bad she was in on this. I liked her as a friend too." I sighed. "I truly thought this time was different. I truly thought after he'd experienced love he would leave me be."

"Some people never change." Îrben shrugged.

"What do I do now?" I looked to him for help.

"I suggest you open that gift." He said with a sneaky smile.

"You know what's in it, don't you?" I sneered back. I teleported it to me, the little box wrapped in white paper and red ribbon. He worked hard on the ribbon as he always needed help with his bow ties. I gently unwrapped it, revealing a black box. It looked like the one I'd seen when Tony took me to dinner. Tony explained the man was proposing marriage to the girl he was with.

"No." I shook my head. I opened the lid revealing a charm on a thin chain. I smiled.

"I saw it through his eyes, what is it exactly?"

"His heart." Îrben looked at me confused. "It's a miniature Arc Reactor. The one in his chest keeps him alive." I ran my thumb over the gorgeous gem. There was an inscription along the smooth edge. It read 'I love you, always'. There was a tiny pulse through it, indicating it was working. Îrben helped me fasten it around my neck.

"This is what my wife kept seeing in her visions. I mentioned it to her while we rested. She saw the one in his chest when you brought him here. He's the one."

"He's given me his heart." I mused, still holding the jewel.

"Go to him."


	89. Chapter 89

Eighty Nine

I gave up trying to upload the new AI to Ultron and went and enjoyed my party. I tried my best act like nothing had happened. I put on my best playboy smile and went out to enjoy myself. I donated a lot of money to the veterans, drank a lot, and prayed what happened earlier, wasn't a dream.

After all the Vets left. Barton started teasing Thor about Mjölnir, saying it was a trick. Thor finally had enough teasing and placed the hammer on the table, challenging anyone to pick it up.

"Stark, you're always up for a challenge." Clint said after giving it a good try.

"I never shrink from a challenge." I stood, approaching Mjölnir on the table. "If I lift it, do I get to rule Asgard?" My hopes of reaching Loki in Asgard rose.

"Yes, of course." Thor agreed. I smiled wide, taking the handle and not even budging it.

"Be right back." I paused running off to get one of my gauntlets. I was not going to be defeated by this hammer. I tried again with the jet assist on my gauntlet. Nothing.

"Rhodey, get over here and help." I called. He brought over one of the gauntlets for the War Machine suit. He grabbed the handle with me.

"Are we even pulling?" He asked.

"Are you on my team?"

"Just represent, Pull!" He grunted, trying to lift this damned thing.

I was defeated by a damned hammer. I sat, inwardly sad I couldn't rule Asgard and have Loki rule by my side.

Bruce gave it a go, as did Steve. It did however slide across the glass for the red white and blue asshole. Natasha didn't even want to try, said it was something she didn't need answered.

"The handle's imprinted." I jested. "Whoever so ever is carrying Thor's fingerprints is I think, the literal translation."

"That's a good theory, but I have a simpler one. You're all not worthy." Thor explained, picking up Mjölnir. The rest of the group had a good laugh at his joke. I was still upset. Worthy? How does a person bent on destroying his own brother's happiness, still worthy?

My thought process was interrupted by an ear piercing screech. We all stood, trying to figure out what it was and how to shut it off. Much to my surprise, one of my Iron Legion drones, partially complete from the previous battle. I hadn't summoned any of the drones and was very shocked to see this one moving on its own.

"How could you be worthy?" The drone echoed my thoughts. "You're all just puppets, tangled in strings. Humanity is flawed, and must be eliminated to make the earth safe."

"Ultron?" Bruce asked me. Thor took the opportunity to throw Mjölnir at the drone, dropping it. Things became a blur as I called my suit to me and the others destroyed the drones that answered in response. One of the drones escaped with the scepter amongst the chaos. It took a minute to process what had just happened. My own drones attacking me, claiming humanity was flawed. Then taking off with the scepter, the only means I had of maybe contacting Loki.

I took off for the lab. I needed to confirm my suspicions. I hadn't even noticed most of the group following me. I started running diagnostics, trying to figure out why Ultron was corrupted. Had the upload failed? Did it upload incomplete?

"Jarvis? What happened?" I asked of my computer. No response. "Jarvis?" I started tapping the console, manually figuring out what had happened. I pounded on the desktop in frustration.

"Stark! What have you done?" Thor boomed. I forgot that I left the parameters on the screen open, showing the transfer of the scepter's intelligence into the Ultron drone. "This is could have been avoided if you hadn't been playing with things you don't understand." Thor picked me up by the throat, backing me into a wall. I struggled against him, trying to get down.

"Its funny how you don't get why we needed this." I defended after I was set down.

"Tony, now's not the time." Bruce piped up.

"Really? That's it! You roll over and show your belly anytime someone snarls?" I turned on my friend.

"Only when I've created a monster."

"We didn't. We're we close to an interface?"

"Well, you did something right and you did it right here." Steve spoke, his arms across his chest. "The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD."

"Anyone remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?

"No, don't remember that at all." Rhodey added his two cents. I shot him a look that hopefully conveyed the lack of helpfulness he was at the moment.

"Saved New York?"

"Never heard that." Rhodey didn't help again.

"Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers, we can bust arms dealer all the live long day, but that. That's the end game. How were you going to beat him?" I ranted on.

"Together." Steve spoke.

At that moment I pushed aside my differences I may have had with Thor and Steve. I was going to need their help to defeat Ultron. I could hate them after this incident was over. I had my suspicions yet, but nothing was in black and white. And I couldn't retrieve the footage from the night in question until I restored Jarvis. Ultron had destroyed Jarvis as he was the first line defense.

The team left me to sift through damaged footage and data trying to figure out what actually happened and where Ultron may be headed. I rubbed my forehead in frustration. It was another sleepless night. My pain was lifted as Kitty jumped onto the console. I scratched him behind the ears. I noticed the thin chain around his neck, it held a blue jewel. The same jewel I'd created for Loki.

"Loki?" I asked. I was exhausted and had a headache. My mind was playing tricks on me. I rested my head on the desktop.


	90. Chapter 90

Ninety

There was a faint beeping as sunlight hit my eyelids. It was a fitful sleep full of nightmares. Nightmares about my team being dead on that piece of rock on the other side of the wormhole. Nightmares about my Loki dying at my feet. My fault. I could have done more to save them. I could have…

I woke with a start, that beeping and sunlight waking me. I slammed the console with my fist, shattering the screen.

"Tony!" Bruce shouted.

"Sorry." I said rubbing my eyes. "I didn't sleep well."

"Stop destroying the equipment. We're already down most of it."

"Beeping was driving me crazy" I halved the truth. I didn't want my friend to know I'd been having nightmares about killing him or the rest of the team.

"Well, it's been beeping since that cat of yours hopped down and disappeared." Bruce looked a little grumpier than normal. "I think I tracked Ultron down to a country, Wakanda?" He butchered the pronunciation.

"Wakanda?" I corrected. "What for? All they export is," My brain finally started working. "Vibranium. Son of a bitch."

"Language." He scolded.

"Oh, you're on that now. Just go fuck off."

"Don't let Steve hear you talk like that."

"I don't give a flying fuck what Steve thinks. He's part of the reason why I stayed up all night perfecting Ultron. We'd never be in this situation if hadn't helped Thor get rid of Loki. I still don't understand what he meant, but if Loki were here, I wouldn't be building sentient drones. I probably be in a sex coma." I rambled on.

"Tony, I'm sorry between you guys went south, but we have to stop Ultron, and I don't think we can win this without everyone. Let's just go to Wakanda and put a stop to this." Bruce grabbed me and pushed me in the direction of my armor.

A few hours rest in the Quinjet on our flight to central Africa helped. Yet, it wasn't enough. I was still plagued by nightmares. I was still tired when we landed and found where Ultron was hiding. A plan was put into motion, leaving behind the big guy until he was needed.

When we did initial surveillance, Ultron was with the two powered people. He was unloading the vibranium from the vault owned by a Ulysses Klaue. Klaue also had a large amount of weapons, all bearing my name. I was already disgusted by the situation. I wanted to get in there, destroy Ultron, grab the scepter, and go home. I had to get that back and find a way to Asgard, and to my Loki. I needed to know he was alright.

My worry was probably my downfall, as the plan spiraled out of control. A few snarky comments back and forth and dragged Ultron into the upper atmosphere. The rest of the team focused on the two powered people. I destroyed the shell Ultron was in, only to be notified by Jarvis that he moved through the Internet to another shell. Jarvis also notified me that Bruce had left the Quinjet.

"Jarvis, news reports of Hulk sightings in central Africa." I commanded. Jarvis displayed images on my screen in my helmet. I flew to his location. Bruce was busy over turning cars, causing damage for what seemed like no reason. He growled when he saw me, his eyes bloodshot red. I reached out in an attempt to touch the pressure point to calm him. He attacked me, throwing me. Now the only way I was going to get Bruce to calm down was to knock him unconscious.

"Jarvis, deploy Veronica." I asked for the suit Bruce and I created to contain the Hulk if he ever got out of control. We finally settled on an orbiting satellite. The suit assembled and I was able to step into it.

"Alright everyone, stand down." I yelled to the milita that was trying to gun down my friend and just making him angrier. "Listen to me, that little witch is messing with your mind. You're stronger than her. You're smarter than her. You're Bruce Banner."

Hulk threw a car at me.

"Right! Don't mention puny Banner." I corrected. He smashed himself into the car I'd caught, knocking me off balance.

I needed Bruce to sleep, but I didn't want to hurt him. I also half wondered where the rest of my team was. And why weren't they helping. Thor would have only had to hit him once, but he was conveniently absent.

I dragged Bruce through concrete and into buildings trying to knock him unconscious. He stabbed me with a light post.

"Ouch, just stab me in the back." I was glad to be in the Veronica suit, as I was able shed the damaged arm and new parts came to me from the floating base. If I had time to pat myself on the back, I would. But I was trying to keep him away from me until the new parts synced up. As they synced up, I was forced to use them to block what would have been a devastating punch. We shattered every window in the vicinity. It was time to move the party somewhere less populated.

"Go to sleep." I yelled, punching him in the head. "Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep." I was thrown fortunately into a building that was under construction. I jetted up with him, throwing him through the building. I hoped the sheer destruction of falling through fifty floors knocked him out. He unburied himself from the rubble looking confused at the approaching milita. I took the opportunity to knock him out, ending the chaos. I hated doing it, but it needed done to stop the destruction.

The flight back to the states was long and uncomfortable. Every member of our team defeated and dealing with their inward battles brought on by the witch. All except Clint, and he knew where to hide us until the tension calmed down.


	91. Chapter 91

Ninety One

"Fury set this up for me when I began with SHIELD" Clint explained, walking us into a ranch style house in the middle of nowhere. A petite woman embraced him and welcomed us into the house. Natasha was immediately attacked by two small children.

"I'll be damned." I exclaimed. Steve struck me in the chest, obviously reminding me of my foul mouth.

"This is my wife, Laura, and my son, Cooper and daughter, Lila."

"And this is baby Natasha." Nat glowed, rubbing Laura's belly.

"Sorry, it's Nathaniel. He's a boy." Laura blushed.

"Traitor." Nat whispered to the baby.

I was dumbstruck. I hadn't any idea that Clint had a life outside of SHIELD. He was better at keeping secrets than I was. I suddenly had to get out of the house and work on something. Seeing a fellow Avenger with a family reminded me how lost I was without Loki. I escaped with Steve who seemed to be having a similar hard time.

Thor had departed to check on something the witch had shown him. Leaving us one person down. I needed something to do to keep my mind busy. Not focus on Loki or Ultron. I found an axe in the yard and was reminded how much chopping wood took my mind off Loki and Îrben, and set to work.

The radio played in the background. Steve found a second axe and joined in helping me.

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things." He replied, an obvious shot at me. "I was hoping Thor would be the exception."

"Give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him."

"I don't know what she showed you, but it made you do something stupid." He brought the axe down again, shattering the log. "Earth's mightiest heroes. She sure pulled us apart like cotton candy."

"Seems like you walked away alright."

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side." I slammed my axe down. "Call me old fashioned."

"It's because you haven't seen it yet."

"Banner and I were doing research."

"That would affect the team."

"That would end the team. Isn't that the mission? Isn't that why we fight? So we can end the fight? So we can go home?" I argued. Steve tore apart the log he was holding with his bear hands. It quickly crossed my mind that he could do the same to me.

"Every time someone tries to win the war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time." He reasoned. I kept my mouth shut and returned to work, listening to the radio.

"Girl I been thinkin' 'bout us.

And you know I ain't good at this stuff

But these feelings piling up

won't give me no rest

This might come out a little crazy

A little sideways, yeah maybe

I don't know how long it'll take me

But I'll do my best

If you'll be my soft and sweet

I'll be your strong and steady

You be my glass of wine

I'll be your shot of whiskey

You be my sunny day

I'll be your shade tree

You be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee." The radio sang. It was a sweet and sappy country song, and it generally reminded me of Loki. We were always there for each other, and now, I felt so alone. My team was turning on me for trying to prevent a much bigger war. Pepper had abandoned me, and Loki too.

"Barton, turn that shit off." I shouted, not being able to take it any longer.

"Our old tractor quit working. Clint says you know how to talk to mechanical things. Think you could take a look at it?" Laura saw tension and offered up an escape for me. I took it.

"Don't take from my pile." I warned Steve. I wasn't done with him, but we were going to win this fight together. I would air my grievances with him after we won.

I was met in the barn by Nick Fury, who lectured me, same as everyone had. He did offer insight on how to go about winning. Informing us that Ultron had stolen a large amount of vibranium and was spotted near Seoul, South Korea. He also informed me that we could help shut him out of the Internet by using the world web base in Iceland. I knew computers, so I offered to take that on.


	92. Chapter 92

Ninety Two

It was a long sleepless night. I opted for sleeping in the hay loft of the barn alone, instead of bunking up with someone in the house. Considering the only person to bunk with was Spangles, and I still had my issues with him. There was still no explanation for what he had said. How had he helped Thor get rid of Loki? What did that mean?

Loki. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Loki dying in front of me. His silent cry for help, etched into my retinas. I've done him wrong and I would never see him again. I idly wiped the tears from my cheek.

I missed his wide smile, his bright inquisitive green eyes, his soft skin against mine. I missed our conversations, I missed cuddling on the couch with him. It wasn't just about the sex. The glorious sex. Shit, if I could just see him one more time to apologize, I'd give up sex for the rest of my life.

I sat up, gazing at the moon. Wondering if he was on Midgard and could see the moon too. Something moved behind me. I called my gauntlet to me. The light of the moon combined with my Arc Reactor revealed a cat. I breathed a sigh of relief. I settled back into my own thoughts, staring at the moon. The beautiful moon I had so missed while on Alfheim. The cat brushed my side, looking for affection.

"Come on, kitty. Can't you see I want to be alone?" I shooed him away. He persisted and worked his way into my lap. I scratched the top of his head, he purred. I continued to think about Loki and gazed at the moon. I found a collar buried in the cats thick fur. I followed it around to the charm on front.

"So what has Barton named you?" I fingered the charm. It wasn't an identification tag, it was a small blue stone encased in sliver. A circle with a triangle embedded in it. This was the Arc Reactor I gave Loki, but he never opened it.

"Where did you get this?" I demanded of the cat.

"You gave it to me." The cat spoke softly. I threw the cat off me and backed into a corner with my gauntlet pointed at him.

"You spoke! Speaking cat! I'm going crazy, that's it. Going crazy. I've lost my mind." I rambled.

"No, you haven't." The cat spoke again, but this time he was growing larger and losing his fur. In a manner of seconds, a man took his place. "You haven't lost your mind. It was the only way past security." He smiled.

"Loki?"I sat bewildered.

"Yes, love. It's me."

"Loki!" I all but ran into his arms. "I've missed you so much."

"I know."

"I'm so sorry for everything. You don't have to take me back, just know I'm sorry for everything that's happened."

"It wasn't your fault. I know what really happened, but now's not the time for you to know. I've said this once, don't you remember?" He spoke into my shoulder.

"No. Yes. I don't know. That day with the scepter?"

"Yes, you don't remember?"

"I was awake for three days, I figured it was a dream."

"No, darling it wasn't a dream. The scepter has great powers. But now is not time for a lecture. I've missed you too." He sighed into me, his fingers working their way up the back of my shirt. He began kissing my neck, his tongue gently tasting me.

"You've forgiven me?" I asked, shocked at his touches. So passionate and needy.

"You never did anything wrong for me to be angry about. I must ask your forgiveness for jumping to conclusions." He said, lifting the shirt over my head.

"Why won't you tell me what really happened that night?"

"Because you will need your team's help to defeat this new threat. After Ultron is gone and things are settled, I'll show you." His kisses on my open flesh became more feverish.

"How do you know about Ultron?"

"I've been watching. Trying not to interfere. Thor knows my signature. Now stop asking questions and let me love you." He said finally clasping my face and kissing me deeply. Our tongues touching after many weeks. My fingertips were drawn through his hair, pushing him closer to me. He magicked away the remains of my clothes, and I sat straddling his lap, enjoying the closeness. His strong arms supporting my back, his fevered kisses placed along my shoulders and neck.

He suddenly stopped, holding me at arms length. He drew a finger down my jawline, his face set in awe.

"So beautiful." He murmured. I leaned in again, crushing our lips together. I pushed him down into the rough straw. I wanted him, I needed him. Loki was my drug and I was about to overdose.

I kissed over his smooth skin, savoring in the feel and taste of him. He adjusted me over his hips. I felt his cock right at my opening. I rocked back teasing him, as I kept kissing his chest. I looked up to see his smirk just before he rocked me back, sliding deep inside my body.

"Sneaky little bastard." I moaned. "Cheating using magic."

"It's been so long, I couldn't wait." He smiled again. I missed that smile. I kissed him deeply again, driving my tongue into his. I found a rhythm, rocking against him, enjoying in the sensation. It was a slow rhythm as I wanted to savor this as long as possible.

Loki wrapped his arms around me, rolling me over on my back. I laughed a little as he hoisted up my legs. Again, we picked up the slow pace of lovemaking.

My night of wallowing in sorrow, was replaced by a night of making love. Each of us worshipping each other until the sun just peeked over the horizon.

"Tony, I'm going to have to go." Loki spoke with sadness in his voice.

"No, you can't." I pouted. "You can help us. I need you."

"I need you too, love. But we're not going to be left alone until we're both miserable."

"I'll quit. I won't be the Ironman anymore."

"You… You'd do that for me?" Loki stumbled over his words.

"After the destruction Ultron's done, I'll be branded a war criminal for creating him. The government will demand I give them my suit anyway." I somehow knew this would be the truth. "I mean, what more can they do?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing. Just kiss me." I grabbed his shoulders, kissing him deeply once more. We parted, panting against each other.

"Tony, you have to put a stop to Ultron. Then you can quit, and we can be together." He lectured.

"Yes, yes. Fuck now, stop Ultron later."

"No. They're starting to wake. You must go." He kissed me one final time, magicked back my clothes, and shimmered into a cat once again. "I'll wait for you at the Tower."


	93. Chapter 93

Ninety Three

I spent the day slightly giddy. Loki had renewed my hope. He still loved me, I'd been forgiven. It gave me a new push toward the mission at hand. Blow Ultron to smithereens, and we could be together, forever.

The team except for myself went to South Korea to stop him. I, with my technical expertise, went to the Internet hub in Iceland to block Ultron out of the Internet and keep him from finding the nuclear launch codes.

I had no doubt things would go easily, and after finding Jarvis buried in the Internet, things did. Jarvis buried himself to protect those all important codes. I transported him back to the tower for re installation, and maybe a few stolen moments with Loki.

The team had made it back before me. Things had gone sour in Seoul. Ultron had used the stolen vibranium to form a new indestructible body, and was using a 3-D printer called the Cradle to imprint his intelligence into it. Natasha had stolen the Cradle with the half formed body still inside. She had got it to our Quinjet, but was captured in the process. We were down two, with Thor still missing. But plus two as the powered twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff had come back with us.

I had always hoped to examine the Cradle it was capable of printing new tissue and create new organs for the human body. After realizing the vibranium body was only missing a consciousness, an idea sprang to mind. I would have never bothered before my little tryst with Loki. But that push was there. I started to upload Jarvis into the half formed figure. At least this one would be on our side.

"What are you doing?" Bruce finally wandered in after an hour or so. "Everyone's looking for Nat and you're holed up here in the lab again." He paused. "Is that thing on? You're doing it again! Didn't you notice how horribly it failed last time?" Bruce started yelling. His shouting drew the rest of the group in.

"Shut it down now, Stark." Cap shouted. He pulled the plug when I failed to listen. A cat hissed from under the desk, I knew it to be my Loki, keeping an eye on things. His hissing was more of a warning, as Thor crashed in. He electrified the Cradle, forcing lightning into the machinery. The being inside rose from the fried circuitry. I had been forced to the floor by shock of lightning. A feeling of awe and horror crossed my face as I had done it again. Now we had two living supercomputers. Loki came partially out of his hiding spot, gently licking my hand with a rough tongue, as if to say everything would be alright.

As this new machine spoke, it was Jarvis, but not quite. Thor described that he was brought to life by the infinity stone embedded in his head, something he saw in a vision. Thus, Vision got his name.

"I know where Natasha is. She's in Sovakia." Barton ran in with the news. Vision handed Mjölnir to Thor, much to everyone's surprise.

"Alright, everyone suit up." Cap announced.

We went our separate ways in the tower. I had grabbed Loki and carried him off to our suite, where he shape shifted back. I had started digging through desk drawers, looking for back up files.

"Tony?" Loki whispered into my ear. He was holding me from behind, nuzzling my neck.

"I know I said to wait here, I was hoping to be back before everyone." I started.

"It's okay. You're nervous."

"You're damn right I'm nervous. I don't know if I'm coming back from this one." I turned in his arms.

"You'll come back, and we'll put this behind us and we'll start a family." He smiled softly.

"How do you know? How can you be sure? Ultron has declared war on the entire human race. He means to make us extinct." I protested, turning back to continue my search. I found the chip I needed and pressed it into the computer.

"I know because…" He turned me back to face him. "I know because Malrin's gave me a vision of my own. She said I would one day have my own child. She could never see the other parent clearly. All she kept seeing was blue combined with a shape within a shape."

"And what does this have to do with my coming back safely?" I questioned, rather unconvinced. Loki gently undid the top few buttons of my shirt, caressing the metal ring encasing the Arc Reactor.

"This is what she kept seeing." Loki bent and kissed the glass covering. "The blue with the geometric shape within a shape. She saw it right before we left Alfheim. She kept it to herself."

"And this means?"

"It means, we were destined for each other. Now hurry up and destroy this monster and come home so we can start that family." Loki smiled wide, gently holding my head.

"I will." I reached up to hold bring his face closer, passionately kissing him. Hopefully not for the last time.


	94. Chapter 94

Ninety Four

Ultron was going to use the whole country of Sovakia as a weapon to wipe clean the earth. Again we were broken into teams, a few rescuing civilians, a few protecting the master switch, and I trying to figure out how to get Sovakia either back on the ground safely, or destroy it into enough pieces to not burn the atmosphere. We had extra help from Fury with the helicarrier to evacuate people. Rhodey stepped helping us destroy drones. Even two of our former enemies stood with us. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff helped. It felt great to have extra hands helping. And soon, Vision was hunting down the last drone, the group evacuated everyone, and I had yet to figure out how to blow this thing.

Friday, my new female voiced AI, was a little slower at calculations than Jarvis.

"Sir, a direct hit to the master switch should break it into smaller pieces."

"Are you sure?" I shouted, pouring energy into the vibranium matrix.

"89% sure. But there is a 12% chance at your survival." She added.

"Not today. Thor hit it with all you got!" I yelled, hoping he hadn't lost the ear piece. I saw the lightning flash through the metal. My time was up, I flew as fast as the jet assist would allow out into the upper atmosphere.

I lived. I was alive and this was over. Sovakia was gone, and I was to blame. I was to blame for all of this. It was time to turn myself in. I boarded the Quinjet. There was a somber tone, as we has lost Pietro, Banner took off in another Quinjet, and everyone was tired and exhausted.

It was at the new Avengers training base, that I said my goodbyes. I hinted at what I was doing. Thor also suggested he was leaving. He said finding four Infinity Stones was not a coincidence, and headed for Asgard. I breathed a breath of relief, Loki would like to know his brother was no longer on earth.

My first stop was the United States Senate. I explained that Ultron was my fault, and I took full responsibility for the damages. I would pay out what I needed to to repair things. I also offered up my retirement from Ironman in exchange for not having a prison sentence. I was told they would hold a committee meeting to decide my fate, but to go to Avengers Tower and stay there until I was summoned.

I gladly went home. I rushed in grabbing Loki in my arms, kissing him deeply.

"I've missed you." He said after we had fallen in bed.

"So have I."

"Where's Jarvis, I've been dealing with this woman calling herself Friday."

"Jarvis was given a body. He's an Avenger now. He helped save the world." I laughed. "Friday is the replacement AI. She has all the same capabilities as Jarvis."

"Oh. Now who would go and give Jarvis a body?" He looked at me dumbfounded. I sheepishly raised my hand. He shook his head.

"Thor went back to Asgard." I offered.

"Did he now? What was his reasoning? Am I supposedly causing problems?"

"No, he said there had been four Infinity Stones found."

"Four? You're sure he said four."

"Yes." I cocked my head looking at him in confusion. He started ticking off a mental list on his fingertips. I took a finger in my mouth, sucking lightly. I earned a gasp as he lost track of his counting.

"Oh, how I missed you." He said, pushing me back and straddling my hips. Clothes quickly went missing. I didn't care where they ended up as long as I was in his arms again.


	95. Chapter 95

Ninety Five

We made slow passionate love all night. Any way we could think of, on every surface in the suite. It was late when we finally slept and even later when we woke.

"Don't you have a company to run?" Loki sat up on one elbow, as we laid in bed.

"I'm taking a holiday. I'll call it Loki's day. I'll make it a national holiday and there will be parades." I threw my hands in the air, mapping it out for him. He silenced me with his lips. I wanted more, but he sat up.

"Tony, I need you to know what happened. I feel awful for keeping it from you so long."

"Loki, you had your reasons." I sat up behind him, rubbing his bare shoulder. He conjured his phone, sliding his long fingers across the screen. He finally handed to me.

"Jarvis was able to restore the damaged information." He said solemnly. I'd never seen him so serious before. There was a darkness there, I only glimpsed during the battle of New York.

I gingerly took the phone, scooting toward the edge of the bed. Loki wrapped himself around me. He rested his head on my shoulder, his fingers of both hands covering the reactor. I wasn't sure if he was watching. I took a deep breath, and tapped the play button.

I instantly recognized the party, defending Loki, hitting Steve, but my memory couldn't recall anything after. I watched Jane take Loki away, remembering how much I wanted to go with him. I had trusted Jane to look after him.

I watched myself pass out and carried off by Thor and Steve. I originally figured I ended up in a guest room because they couldn't get into my suite. They had purposely taken me there, where they stripped me. Thor propping me up to make it look like I was conscious, while kissing me, fondling me. Steve sat back on his haunches taking the pictures that caused this drama.

I felt my blood boil. I felt the rage burning through my body. Loki held me tighter. His tears dropped softly onto my shoulder as he turned his face away.

I kept watching, it was like watching a car crash. Couldn't turn away from the horror. Thor bent me over the bed, holding my arms back in restraint. Not like I could have broken free. He forced his way into my body. I winced in pain thinking about it. He thrust into my limp body as the camera flashed. I sat in horror, the most agonizing five minutes of my life, watching this giant of a man rape my unconscious body. I had enough, I threw the phone shattering it.

Loki held me tighter as I felt the tears flow down my face. He turned back, gently kissing my neck and cheek.

"I'm sorry I had to wait so long. You would have never defeated Ultron without their help." He kissed the back of my neck softly. I sat in shock. That's what had happened that night. Why I woke up bruised, and alone.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill them both!" I finally growled.

"We will. We both will." He cooed. I got up and paced along the floor. Loki watching my every movement. I finally stopped, breaking down crying. He crossed to me, taking me in his arms and shushing me.

"It's okay to cry. I have you. And we're never going to be apart again. I'll always be here to protect you." He stoked my hair and led me back to the bed. "And we'll kill them, you let me worry about the details.


	96. Chapter 96

Ninety Six

Loki put me to work organizing a benefit for veterans to occupy my mind. I also began working on a new suit in case the government seized mine as part of a plead deal. I wanted one that they couldn't take from me. So that the suit and I were one. I began exploring nanotechnology, but kept it quiet, so Loki wouldn't lecture me.

Loki read a lot, sometimes sitting in the lab with me, sometimes off on his own. I always made time for us. I had a lot of media for him to catch up on, so we dedicated a few hours each day to just be with each other. I don't think we ever finished a movie. Always halfway through, we ended up making love. The touching and soft kisses always did us in.

But our relationship started feeling domestic again, the everyday chores around the house, the occasional argument about who's turn it was to unload the dishwasher. I caught myself in a slight depression more than once, the post traumatic stress disorder from the battle of New York combined with the visions Wanda gave me and my former friends betrayal. I broke down crying, I snapped at Loki, I broke things, I tried hurting myself, had horrible nightmares. He tolerated it well, he'd gather me up and hold me, telling me he loved me. I'd cry even more. I loved him more than anything.

The week of the benefit came and the Avengers once again descended on New York. Pepper was excited to see Loki again. They chatted like old friends over coffee. Loki had become obsessed with coffee, and always seemed to have his hands around a cup.

"I thought you two broke up." Rhodey pressed.

"I thought so too. Seems it was all a big misunderstanding." I smiled. I hadn't the heart to tell him what really happened. He was now an Avenger alongside Cap.

"You seem more focused now, that's for sure. You're not coming back are you?"

"No, I don't think so. They'll have a decision right after the benefit."

"Really did it this time didn't you?" Rhodey patronized.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to. I really did want to create something that would send us all into retirement. So maybe we didn't have to worry about Thanos."

"I still think your, whatever is blowing smoke."

"Boyfriend, and I seen the nightmares and scars. He's telling the truth. Thor confirmed that by leaving."

"Sir, Mr. And Mrs. Barton have arrived." Friday announced. I was thankful for the interruption. Clint was retiring from being Hawkeye to be with his family. I had welcomed them out, not only for the benefit, but to see New York. Loki quickly changed into Lana.

"Clint. Laura. So glad you could make it."

"You don't mind we brought all the kids? I mean, we couldn't find a sitter and Nate is too young to be left with a sitter for too long." Laura shyly said.

"No, it's fine. Cooper, my man." I addressed Clint's oldest. "Being good for your dad?"

"Yes, sir." Cooper responded.

"Lila, good to see you again. How do you like having a baby brother?" I knelt down to talk to her.

"Rather have a sister." She said. I laughed. "Where's Thor's brother? Dad said you're dating him."

"Did he now?" I stood, eying Clint. He shrugged. Lana stood, shedding her guise as she stepped towards us. It was then Loki who stood next to me, his hand on my lower back.

"You!" Cooper shouted before hiding behind his dad. "You're the one that brainwashed my dad."

"Cooper." His mom warned.

"It's alright. I'm not seen as favorable by many. One more isn't going to hurt." Loki conceded.

"I like you!" Squealed Lila. She had attached herself to Loki's right leg. It was shrugs all around, and Loki walked back to his coffee with Pepper, never noticing the weight.

"He's good with kids?" I offered. Loki was tapping his foot, making Lila bounce.

"We do need a sitter, Clint." She nudged him. I was setting up the X-Box for Cooper as they sat on the sofa.

"Sitter, what for?" I asked over my shoulder.

"I wanted to take Laura out and show her New York." Clint said.

"We can do it." I offered.

"You sure? They can be a handful. And Nate needs a lot of attention." Laura fussed over the small baby in her arms.

"May I?" I asked holding my arms out for Nate. Laura reluctantly handed him over to me to hold. He began screaming almost instantly. I tried rocking him, trying to calm him.

"Dude, you look so awkward holding a baby." Clint remarked.

"Shut up." I kept trying, and poor baby Nate kept crying. Loki finally had enough, and took Nate from my arms, burped him and handed him back.

"He can watch the kids." Laura simply smiled.


	97. Chapter 97

Ninety Seven

"The kids need to be in bed at nine." Laura had said. It was almost midnight when Lila had passed out in front of the television. Loki was pacing the room, trying to rock Nate to sleep. Every time Loki set him in his bassinet, he woke screaming again. Cooper was kicking my ass on some Call of Duty. How this eleven year old boy was better at war, I'll never know.

Cooper didn't like being left with Loki much, so I stepped in trying to help. I got wrangled into a six hour video game session. Cooper didn't speak much, except to accuse me of cheating. He did look very tired, so I kept him going.

I'm not sure when he fell asleep, I woke up with him leaned against my side, controller in hand. I gently lifted him so I could get up. I set him back down and covered him up. Loki had fallen asleep in the recliner, baby Nate resting on his chest. I kissed him gently, waking him.

"Mmm. Are they back?" Loki asked drowsily.

"No, it's not morning yet. You want to try setting him down again?"

"Yeah." He smiled softly. He was absolutely beautiful holding his child against him. I gently took the infant from him, cradling him gently. He stood, and came nose to nose with me. He gently kissed me.

"I want one." He whispered, as to not wake the baby.

"We'll discuss this in the morning." I returned his kiss. I set Nate in his bassinet and we quietly snuck off to our bed. It wasn't ten minutes later that the baby woke up screaming. Loki got up, and brought him back into the bed with us. Nate immediately calmed down and fell asleep between us.

Clint and Laura claimed their kids late the next morning. We hadn't gotten much sleep, but we already missed the kids. We never got to really talk as the week was filled with planning for the benefit. My Senate hearing also managed to work itself in.

I stood before Senate, explaining my reasoning and offering my condolences. It had been decided they would take me up on my offer of retirement. I would no longer be Ironman. It was bittersweet. I knew I wasn't going to prison, branded a war criminal, but I would never be Ironman again.

I tried to keep my mind busy with planning for the benefit. Retirement was unsettling, and I found myself in the lab during any downtime. I continued researching nano machines in combination with the Extremis compound. My thought of using Extremis to replicate the nano machines just the body replicates blood cells in the marrow.

Loki seemed busy with a secret project of his own. He seemed to be sneaking around doing something. He closed down his computer anytime I was in the suite. He tried to be sneaky, but I knew he was up to something. My sneaky God of chaos was always up to something.

Loki didn't seem well either, sleeping more often.

"Lo, you okay?" I asked the morning of the benefit.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Ok. You excited about the benefit?"

"Yes, I have everything picked out." He turned the page of his book.

"You know this is the first time you'll be at one of these with me."

"Yes." He looked up from his book, shimmering into my beautiful Lana, almost immediately reverting back. He ran for the bathroom, throwing up.

"Loki, are you okay?" I had followed him. He shook his head no. I sat next to him rubbing his back.

"You don't think, do you." He whimpered.

"I don't know, we can always run a test and see." I offered. He nodded and I went for a syringe.

His blood test came back negative. Loki seemed a little depressed after I told him. We decided he had a mild stomach flu, and he sat out from the benefit. I told him about my retirement and that we would be going to the house in Malibu. I reminded him that we now had plenty of time to keep trying. He smiled.

The day we returned to Malibu was joyous. It meant turning a new page in our lives. We got right to work trying to have a baby. I even started tearing down the wall between our room and the next to make a nursery. A contractor I am not, as I ripped through water lines and power lines alike. Loki gently reminded me that we had a lot more work to do before that point.


	98. Chapter 98

Ninety Eight

It was the morning of my birthday that he gave me a list of things to do, and chased me out of the house. I hadn't told him when my birthday was, and I didn't know what was going on. But knowing my mischievous lover, he had something up his sleeve.

I left for the day, secretly taking the Mark 42 with me. He left shortly after me, headed for the airport. I followed quietly, as he picked up Pepper, Rhodey and Nat. It wasn't long after he picked them up, that he pulled over and let Natasha drive. I wanted to call him and ask if everything was alright. I hit his name on my phone, it rang once. I instantly regretted it. He'd know I was following him, watching over him.

"Hello?" He picked up. I cringed.

"Hey Loki."

"Hi, love. How's that list going?" He tried to sound cheerful, but I heard the pain in his voice. He wasn't feeling well again.

"It's going fine. I'm almost done."

"Almost done?" There was a slight disappointment.

"Yeah, but I think these last items will take some time." I lied.

"Oh? Was there anything you needed?"

"No, I just called to tell you I love you." I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"I love you too Tony." I could feel the love in his voice, despite the pain in his voice. "I'll see you tonight, love."

"Okay." I hung up. I wanted to be there to hold him.

Natasha drove them back to house, and I watched Pepper and Rhodey take the car out. I sat nearby, still watching over Loki. He was throwing up again.

As I watched, I quickly discovered Loki had planned out a surprise party for my birthday. Then I realized, I told him I was five years younger than I was. I knew Pepper knew it, I just wondered if she told him. He called me around six, asking me to come home. He sounded as if he was crying and sick again. I rushed home, knowing I was walking into a surprise party.

"Surprise!" The small group shouted. Loki was not among them. My eyes searched the room for him. Pepper gave me a hug and whispered he was in the bedroom. I rushed there, finding him sitting on the floor, his back to the bed. He'd been crying.

"Loki, you didn't have to do all this for me." I wiped the tears from his face.

"But it's your fortieth birthday. I wanted to do something special, but I've spent all day being sick." Loki said, leaning into me. His arms wrapped around his stomach.

"It's okay. You've been sick a lot lately. But, why are you crying?"

"I can't give you what I wanted for your birthday." He sniffed.

"What's that?"

"A baby. You've been so excited about wanting to have one." He started to cry again.

"Shhh, what do you mean?" I tried to hush him.

"I did another blood test, I'm still not." He cried. I hushed him against my shoulder.

"Oh, Loki." I smoothed his hair back.

I sat with him the remainder of the party. I held him and fussed over him while our few guests enjoyed themselves. Pepper checked in on us a few times, brought us food and drinks. Funny, how three years ago I was mourning the end of my relationship with her. Now, she was just a good friend that we depended on. I loved her again, but in a new light.

"I'm sorry I ruined your party." Loki sighed.

"It's not ruined. I'd rather spend the day with you anyway." I nuzzled him.

"Happy fortieth birthday, Tony."

"I have a confession. It's my forty fifth." I blushed.

"Why would you lie to me? Especially about something so trivial."

"Humans get a little touchy about our ages, it means my life is about half over." I explained with a sigh.

"Oh, Tony." He leaned against me and kissed me. "That's something you never need to worry about again."

"What…what do you mean?" I asked a little startled.

"Do you remember the apple sent from Alfheim with the cookies?"

"Yeah…"

"It wasn't from Alfheim, it was from Asgard. I smuggled it out. The golden apples of Asgard help grant it's people's eternal life and youth. You can still die, but only through fatal injury. It's not power to be abused." Loki rambled on.

"Wait. Eternal life? Eternal youth?"

"Yes, you will essentially live as long as I do, and look the same. You never have to worry about your age again."

"You've made me a god?"

"In a manner of speaking." He shrugged. I kissed him hard on the mouth.

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"I love you, of course I did."

"But, why not tell me?"

"I figured if I told you, you'd take more risks, act a little more stupid." He said. I blushed harder, because he was right. He didn't need to know I had been a little reckless already. I snuggled his chest, listening to his heart.

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you too. Happy birthday."


	99. Chapter 99

Ninety Nine

Almost a month later, Loki had the same symptoms. He was frequently sick, and tired. I was really wished Bruce wasn't MIA. Bruce was the only one I trusted with handling Loki. We both trusted him. I made a very awkward call to Nick Fury, asking for a trustworthy doctor for a very personal problem. He put me in touch with a Professor Hank McCoy out of New York. I made the calls and arranged for him to come out, but I told him it was for me. I didn't want to let him know it was the war criminal that caused the destroyed half of Manhattan.

The day the doctor was supposed to arrive, Loki had a high fever. I had given him fever reducers, padded him with ice. McCoy called me and let me know he was on his way from the airport when Loki passed out.

"I have a slight emergency. Any way you can get here quicker?"I quickly admitted.

"What kind of emergency? I can meet you at the Emergency Room." He offered.

"No, it's not me. Look, I'll level with you. You're here to see my boyfriend, and he's had a fever all day and just passed out."

"Ice him down, break that fever. I'll be there quickly." He told me. I already had ice on him, the only think I could think of was to drag him to the shower. I doused him in cold water. He quickly reverted to his Jotun form and woke up, his ruby eyes flashing up at me.

"I had to, love bug. You weren't cooling down." I explained. He nodded in understanding. I sat with him in the freezing water, making sure he was okay. He seemed less sick in his blue form and quickly became affectionate. He kissed any open patches of my skin. As soon as I took advantage of his kisses the doorbell rang.

"Dr. McCoy?" I answered the door still clothed, but dripping wet.

"Mr. Stark? Why are you all wet?" He inquired with a sideways glance. Hank wasn't exactly what I expected, and I made a mental note to ask Fury where he found this guy. He was a large blue furred beast. I just hoped I knew what I was doing.

"This way." I led the way, leaving a trail of water. Loki had changed and was already back in his Aesir form. Again he didn't look well.

"Who's this?" He asked as firmly as he could with a fever.

"This is your new doctor. He's here to figure out why you've been so sick. He's coming under the recommendations of Nick Fury." I told him. I bent to kiss him. "Behave yourself, I think he can handle himself, even if you set him on fire." I whispered.

"So, this is your boyfriend?" Hank asked.

"Yes, Dr. McCoy, this is Loki Laufeyson." I introduced.

"I see." He went wide eyed at the name, but gave no other response. "And what has been the problem?"

"He's been very lethargic, frequent vomiting, and now this fever." I explained.

"Mr. Stark, why don't you gather some dry clothes and change before I'm treating you too." Hank suggested.

"Good idea." I gathered jeans and a tee and went to change in another room. I knew this was his way getting to speak to Loki alone. I paced the hall outside my bedroom, waiting to be told I could come back. I imagined their conversation in my head.

"I am Loki, Prince of darkness. You shall not touch me beast." Loki's imagined words ran through my head. I shook my head trying to clear it. I paced the floor faster, trying not to listen in.

Hank finally emerged from the room, his large paw clasping me on the shoulder.

"His fever is caused by the frequent shapeshifting. He is going to need to stay in his true form until his condition resolves itself." Hank explained.

"Condition?" I asked, concerned.

"I'll allow him to tell you. He is also allowing me to study his physiology, so that I may better help him. I will need a place to work." Hank went on.

"Ok." I said still unsure of the situation. I wanted to check on Loki, see exactly what his condition was. Was it life threatening? Was he dying?

I led Hank to my lab. It was a place to work with an adjoining bedroom. I quickly showed him how the computers worked and thanked him for his discretion and service. I practically ran up the stairs, tripping up several of the steps.

I burst into the bedroom, quickly shutting the door behind me. Loki was resting, covered up. I sat next to him, gently pulling the covers off his head. I would never tire of his true form, the beautiful blue coloring, the dark lines. I softly ran my fingers over the markings on his forehead and cheeks. Loki's ruby eyes fluttered open, fixing on me. I smiled softly.

"He told you?" Loki mumbled.

"He only told me that you must stay in this beautiful form until your condition has resolved itself. He didn't say what the condition was. You're not dying, are you?"

"No, no." He struggled to sit up, the covers falling off his gorgeous form. He took my hand in his, reaching over his body. He placed my hand over his lower abdomen. My eyes went wide and focused on his face.

"Loki?" I asked, wanting it to be real. I suddenly felt faint. This had to be a dream.

"Tony, I'm pregnant."


	100. Chapter 100

Tony and Loki will return in Alibi: Phase Two

Thank you for everyone reading and enjoying.

Thank you for the many reviews.


End file.
